En la otra cara
by Krystal Rice
Summary: Si solo tuviera un ... ¡Oh espera! Y si fuera yo, en lugar de Jade, quien tuviera un ... bueno, ya sabes. Sé que todo esto habría resultado tan diferente. ¿Jade y yo nos juntaríamos? FUTA JORI/Tori POV./ Traduccion de On the FlipSide/ Disclaimer Ni Victorious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia Original pertenece a SKRowling quien me dejo traducirla para ustedes.
1. Take a Hint

**N/A: Sean Bienvenidos. Esta es la Traduccion de On the FlipSide By SKRowling quien me permitio hacer la adaptacion al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva estan en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

Take a Hint.

Me situé frente a mi espejo y me debatí sobre si quería cambiarme, o simplemente usar la ropa que había usado para la escuela hoy. _Pendeja que soy_, porque a Jade no le importaba menos lo que use. Además íbamos a estar allí con Sikowitz.

—Olvídalo Vega... Nunca va a pasar _chica_—. Susurré a mi reflejo, cepillé mi cabello y retoqué mi maquillaje justo antes de que Trina me llamara.

—Tori, vámonos si quieres hacer lo que Sikowitz pidió—

—Está bien, ¡ya voy!- Le grité de nuevo. Y corrí escaleras abajo.

— ¿Eso es lo que te vas a poner? — Dijo mirándome.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunté, — ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— ¡Usaste eso todo el día! — Ella insistió.

— ¿Así que?

—Pensé que tenías algo que hacer con... — ella hizo una pausa y miró para ver si mis padres estaban cerca y susurró — ¡Jade!

— ¿Por qué estás susurrando? ¡Se han ido! — Dije.

—Sabes si quieres gustarle, "gustarle" ¡SIEMPRE deberías lucir como si pudieras tomarla!

— ¿Qué? ¿Me veo mal con esto?— Pregunté mirándome en el espejo.

—No, pero ella ya te vio así—. Ella insistió. Puse los ojos en blanco y salí por la puerta.

—Tampoco quiero parecer demasiado desesperada.

Trina sabe demasiado sobre mí. Eso fue raro, okey, porque supongo que debería decir "que pasa" y yo decir. "Bien"... Okey... aquí voy. Así que supongo que no es secreto de que soy gay. Quiero decir que soy bi, me gustan los chicos, pero amo a las chicas. Pero realmente no sabía cuánto hasta mi primer día en Hollywood Arts.

Cuando me topé con Beck y derramé café sobre su camisa. Pensé que este chico era infernalmente ardiente; tal vez yo sea normal Me alegré porque pensé que podría gustarme este chico y hacerlo mío. Quiero decir que me estaba mirando todo coqueto y todo.

Pero debí saberlo, chico caliente, chica más caliente. La cara enojada de Jade salió de detrás de él, amenazante _y ¡mierda!_... Empecé a sentir este calor emanando en mi cuerpo. Solo pensé... "¡Joder! ella es sexy", y luego sucedió. Lo que Trina y mamá me habían contado sobre toda mi vida. Lo sentí crecer. Ella se acercó, me dolió y se estiró. Nunca me había pasado antes con una chica que me gustara y la sensación era extraña. Retrocedí tan rápido como pude y me senté en mi asiento. Luego ella vertió café por toda mi cabeza y me curé. O eso pensé. Pero quería llegar a casa lo más rápido posible. Tuve que hablar con mi mamá. Necesitaba entender por qué nunca había sucedido antes. Había tenido novias antes. Nunca antes había tenido relaciones sexuales, ni siquiera me había acercado, pero quería y ese sentimiento nunca había sucedido.

¿Qué me sucedió? Me preguntas, bueno... Soy una Futa... una chica toda mujer, tengo una vagina y un útero y puedo quedar embarazada y todo. Pero hay algunos de nosotros en mi familia que si quisiéramos estar con una mujer, como yo, podemos hacer crecer un pene. Sí, eso es lo que dije. Cultivo un participio colgante, pero solo cuando lo necesito. Déjame decirte que mi _bicho_ no es pequeño. ¡Soy dotada bebé! como un semental y sé cómo usarlo.

Sí, lo he usado. Muchas, muchas veces. Usualmente sucede cuando salgo con mis amigos, y vislumbro a una chica bonita. A veces desaparezco. Lo consigo mucho. _Mami _ama la _chocha_, y la dejo que se entregue tan frecuentemente como pueda. Pero la refrenaría si alguna vez pudiera tener a Jade West.

Trina me dejó temprano en Nozu. Tan jodidamente temprano, no se suponía que estuviera aquí hasta otra hora y media. Así que estuve atrapada allí por Dios sabía cuánto tiempo, comencé a aburrirme. Una linda morena se sentó a mi lado. La miré y bebí mi té verde helado. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando y se volvió hacia su amiga. —_Mírala… es muy linda ¿no_?— ¡Ah! una mexicana. Bien… _Mami_ se movió un poco en mis pantalones cuando intenté pretender que podía entender que estaban hablando de lo guapa que pensaban que era.

Me bajé del taburete para asegurarme de que mi pecho estuviera presionado contra la espalda de _Mariana_. Al menos así creo que la llamó su amiga. —_Con permiso_— susurré en la piel de su cuello y le sonreí, dejando que mi sonrisa permaneciera en ella mientras caminaba hacia el baño de damas. Ella se sonrojó y se volvió hacia su amiga. Sigo caminando, confiando en que me seguirán, y con toda seguridad, cuando terminé de revisar los puestos en busca de otras personas, la puerta se abrió y Mariana entró.

Sonreí, le di una gran sonrisa amistosa y permití que esa sensación cálida me dominara. —_ Hola, ¿hablas español?_

—Un poco— mentí en inglés, —_Te comprendo_—. Le dije que entendía lo que estaba diciendo y se puso un poco más roja. Ella continuó diciéndome que estaba de visita desde la Ciudad de México y le recordé a una novia que tenía allí. Sonreí. No estaba segura de que fuera gay, pero tenía la sensación y se preguntó si podría llamarme en algún momento.

Sonreí y saqué mi bolígrafo de mi bolso y escribí mi número en su antebrazo. Luego besé su antebrazo y continué rastreando besos desde allí hasta su cuello, llevándola al ras contra mí. La empujé hacia atrás, todo el camino de regreso a la puerta del baño y la cerré. La presioné allí contra ella y maldije que no tuve tiempo de ponerme un condón sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Así que le expliqué sobre _mi Mami_ a ella, mientras lanzaba los dados. Se veía tan intrigada y ansiosa cuando estuve lista.

* * *

No hace falta decir que estaba de buen humor cuando Sikowitz y Jade finalmente aparecieron. ¡Joder! mi bebé se veía bien. Ella siempre lo hizo, solo deseo... Espera, ¿Sikowitz acaba de decir que estábamos en una cita? Me alegro de haberlo hecho antes de esto... Demasiado tiempo con Jade siempre fue malo para mi libido.

Entonces sucedió lo más grande. Dos chicos nos apegaron juntos. Todo el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo humeaba y sí, me sentía incómodo porque mis malditos Skinny Jeans se tensaron un poco más, pero me gustó mucho el contacto con la chica de mis sueños y mis pesadillas. Nos pidieron un poco... de acción con canciónes, y yo sabía exactamente qué canción era la adecuada.

I am not your missing link,

Let me tell you what I think.

I think you could use a mint,

Take a hint, take a hint!

Jade y yo hicimos una reverencia, me reí y la abracé asegurándome de que mis caderas se mantuvieran lo más lejos posible de las de ella. La parte estúpida fue... que ninguno captó la indirecta.

— OWWW, señoritas ¡eso fue ardiente!— _El huevón_ de cabello oscuro dijo acercándose a mi chica y envolviendo su brazo alrededor de ella. Ella se sintió mal del estómago y me alegré de que estuviera disfrutando de su atención tanto como yo. Lo que no era en absoluto. Ella apretó los dientes y pisó su empeine con los talones. — ¡Oh Dios mío, mi pie! — Él dijo.

Jade lo miró con una expresión de asombro en sus rasgos. — ¿Qué pasa? — Me encogí, porque ella usó la voz que le gustaba usar para burlarse de mí. Me encantó que se tomara el tiempo para molestarme, pero lo odiaba porque sentía que no me respetaba.

— ¡Creo que lo rompiste! — Dijo que su respiración entrecortada está tratando de no llorar.

— Tal vez, el Dr. Chad necesita llevarlo al hospital ahora—, dije fingiendo preocupación y dije empujando a Chad hacia su amigo. — No te preocupes por nosotras... — dije envolviendo mis brazos posesivamente alrededor de la cintura de Jade y puse mi cabeza en su hombro en una especie de abrazo amoroso. — Estaremos bien sin ustedes.

Jade se puso rígida y solo pude imaginar la mirada que me estaba dando. Una vez que salieron de Nozu, solté a Jade como si estuviera en llamas. Ella gruñó y regresó a su asiento. Eran las once y media. Solo tenía treinta minutos más con mi chica y todo esto terminaría.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un rato, cuidando nuestros nuevos tés verdes helados. — Gracias por deshacerse de esos tipos— Dije después de un rato.

— La mejor parte de esta cita...— Murmuró, y luego me reí un poco. Luego, usando la voz que usaba para imitarme, dijo: — Tal vez el Dr. Chad necesite llevarlo al hospital ahora. Muy gracioso.

— Que yo no hablo así... — protesté, pero fue muy gracioso. Entonces me disolví en un ataque de risas y no pude detenerme. Ella odia las risitas. — Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creer que no entendieran la insinuación—

— Bueno, si no me convenciste, entonces estoy segura de que son retrasados— Dijo ella con una risita propia.

Ella se calló y escuchó el mal canto de karaoke. Traté de no escuchar porque siempre parecían arruinar todas mis canciones favoritas. Me pregunté qué pensaba ella porque; Bueno, siempre me preguntaba qué pensaba ella. La miré fijamente, no era mi intención. Era solo que me encantaba mirarla. Ella sabe que estoy mirando y trato de mirar hacia otro lado, pero no puedo. Tengo que hablar, porque si no lo hago, ella me dejará mirar el resto de la noche. — Jade... ¿cómo te ha ido? — Le pregunte suavemente.

Ella frunció el ceño y me miró. Ella suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. — ¿A qué te refieres?

— Bueno... las cosas todavía están un poco tensas contigo y con Beck— Insistí en esta línea de preguntas. Miró su reloj, puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó bruscamente.

— Tengo que ir al baño— Ella se fue al baño golpeando el pimiento de la mano de Burf cuando pasó junto a él.

La seguí Necesitaba asegurarme de que ella estaba bien. — Vamos, Jade... solo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien... quiero decir, quiero ser alguien que pueda ayudarte en esto.

— ¡Pero no me agradas!—replicó enojada Está bien, eso duele... eso me hirió un poco.

— Pero tu a mi si... y quiero ser tu amiga. No sé por qué, pero quiero— dije apoyada en el fregadero. — Además, tal vez podríamos jugar mejor a una pareja casada si fuéramos amigas— Tal vez podría meterme en sus pantalones.

— ¿Cómo puedes ayudarme a superar a Beck? — preguntó. "Puedo hacerlo mejor de lo que nunca lo hizo, Jade." Pensé mientras dejaba que mis ojos buscaran su rostro. He aprendido a mantener esta cara de póquer. ¿Es mi culpa que mi cara de preocupación se vea igual a la que te desviste con la cara de mis ojos? Parecía estar pensando en lo que estaba diciendo. Se sentía como si ella estuviera de acuerdo en interpretar a un mejor esposo y esposa. Ella se veía tan agotada.

—No sé... puedes hablar sobre cómo te sientes—. Comencé —Sé que a veces, después de una ruptura, salgo con Cat en mi sofá y lloro y como helado, me quejo y veo películas y cuando termina, me siento mucho más liviana—. O salgo y saco los sesos de alguien. Oh Dios mío, tengo que dejar de mirar Jersey Shore.

— ¿Y si no quiero superarlo? — Dijo de repente y cerró los ojos como si realmente no quisiera admitirlo. Me mordí el labio, y mi interior se torció. A ella realmente le gustaba este chico. Nunca pensé que ella realmente quisiera romper en primer lugar. Quiero decir si en verdad lo piensas. Ella realmente no quería romper. Ella le dio un Ultimatum, y él lo desafió. Ninguna de las partes voluntariamente renunció a la otra.

—También puedes hablar de eso... para alguien que nunca teme decir lo que piensa, no debería ser demasiado difícil—. Bromeé un poco y empujé su hombro juguetonamente. Pero realmente solo quería sacudirla y hacer que me notara.

Jade se miró los zapatos por un momento y luego se volvió para mirarse en un espejo. —Nos queda una semana hasta nuestra obra... Intentémoslo a tu manera—. Ella concedió.

—Bien... — dije con una sonrisa, y luego miré mi reloj. — ¡Nuestra cita ha terminado! — Le di un rápido abrazo, y como_ Mami_ todavía estaba muy alerta, me di la vuelta y salí del baño tan rápido como pude. Casi tropezando con mis propios pies. Saqué mi teléfono y marqué el celular de Trina mientras golpeaba otro pimiento de la mano de Burf. — ¡Hasta Luego!

— ¡Tori! — Le oí gritar detrás de mí. Miré hacia atrás y sonreí con mi sonrisa más sexy y gesticule un "Adiós" con mis labios.

— Trina, he terminado, ¿puedes venir por mí? — Pregunté mientras salía de Nozu. Mis caderas chocaron contra una chica realmente caliente cuando pasamos por la puerta. En mi estado de libido furioso, Mis ojos la siguieron y casi se la comen viva.

— ¿Por qué no regresas por tu cuenta? Estoy en medio de algo.

— _¡Sucia!_ — Exclamé, volviendo a mi conversación en la acera. —Vamos ¡TRINA!

— ¿Por qué no puedes obtener una licencia de conducir como una adolescente normal? — Trina dijo molesta.

— ¡No vi a la vieja! — grité. Gruñí hasta que sentí un golpecito en mi hombro. Volví la cabeza y me sorprendió ver a Jade con una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro.

—Te llevaré a casa... eres mi cita después de todo— Caminó junto a mí hacia su auto.

— ¡Gracias por nada Trina! — dije colgando mi teléfono. Corrí tratando de alcanzarla— ¡Muchas gracias Jade! Realmente aprecio esto.

—Lo que sea. — Ella dijo quitando el seguro y se dirigió al lado del conductor. —Debería hacerte abrir la puerta del auto por mí— Dijo subiéndose al coche.

— ¿Qué? — Le pregunté un poco confundido, pero no dudé en saltar al carro antes de que ella pudiera despegarse y dejarme parada en la acera.

—Esta es una cita, ¿recuerdas? Soy una dama— Ella dijo arrancando el motor.

Sonreí, —Oh, ¿es así? Bueno, entonces, lo tendré en cuenta— No pude evitar la sonrisa que se quedó en mi cara. Esta fue la conversación más agradable que ella y yo hemos tenido. Salió a la carretera y me llevó a casa. Le agradecí al niño Jesús por lo que parecía mejorar, y ella parecía relajarse un poco más junto a mí.

—Aquí estamos— dijo ella.

—Sí, gracias por el viaje— dije. Realmente no quería que esto terminara. Quería que ella se quedara. Quería que ella entrara y saliera conmigo un poco más. — ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Vas a estar bien yendo a casa?— Le pregunté agarrando las manijas.

— ¡Geez Vega! Tomé té verde, no té helado de Long Island. Estaré bien—. Ella dijo y extendió su mano hacia mí. La tomé y la besé. — ¿Qué?

—Es una cita, ¿recuerdas? — Dije con una sonrisa. —Buenas noches. — Salí del auto y subí los escalones de mi casa. Miré hacia atrás y ella estaba como mirando su mano. Espero haberla hecho sentir algo. Esta cita fue tan diferente a lo usual.

Mami estaba tarareando cuando entré a la casa. Hojeé algunos de mis contactos y marqué a mi compañera más constante. —_Mami_ te necesita esta noche... — dije una vez que contestó.

—Bueno vamos— dijo ella y sonreí.

—Maggie, eres la mejor... — dije abriendo la puerta principal de nuevo y corriendo por la calle.

—Lo que sea, Just remember me When I make it shine — Me río de su broma mala.

— ¡Sólo abre la puerta hombre! — Dije con la voz más sexy que tengo.

Abrió la puerta y esta hermosa visión pálida, pálida, de cabello azabache y de ojos azules se me presentó. —Hey bebe.

— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a tu cabello? — pregunté.

— ¿Qué? Es lo que quieres, ¿no? ¿Jade West? —Ella dijo. —Venga.

Cuando terminamos, me recosté con ella un rato, hablando. Ella sabía dónde está mi corazón. Ella sabía mucho sobre lo que quería y era tan fácil para ella recrear lo que me gustaría hacer. Ella era más suave que Jade, y más agradable que a Jade y eso me gustaba, porque quería a Jade, preferiría que las llamadas de mi rebote fueran pálidas comparaciones. —Gracias. — dije.

— ¿Qué te hizo ella?— Ella preguntó: —Hoy estabas tan excitada y preparada.

—Fuimos a una cita... algo así. Y ella fue muy agradable— Dije suavemente. La miré a los ojos, —Tengo que irme— Susurré.

Salí de la cama de Maggie y comencé a vestirme. —Me estoy mudando— Ella susurró.

Me volví para mirarla. —No... ¡Dios mío! — Le dije que la única persona con la que podía hablar sobre esta obsesión que tenía con Jade se estaba alejando. — ¿Cuando?

—para final de mes. — Ella dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza. —Te voy a echar de menos.

— ¿No solo el rebote? Ella preguntó a través de las lágrimas.

—No... ni siquiera cerca. Has sido un gran amigo.

—Gracias Tori... supongo que te veré por ahí—. Ella dijo. Asentí y me dirigí en silencio por las escaleras y por la puerta. Corrí por la calle comprobando las actualizaciones de mi bofetada.

Leí la actualización de Jade y fruncí el ceño, confundida. ¿Qué significaba eso?

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West:** Cita interesante. Puede que necesite comenzar a explorar mis opciones.

**Estado de ánimo:** intrigado.

* * *

Muy bien. Estamos iniciando con un fic muy interesante. Escrito por SKRowling (te admiro * - * ) Realmente me gustó mucho, es algo viejo pero la trama es interesante, cuestión de tener algo de mente ¡abierta! La razón por la que escogí este por encima de "If i only had a…" fue porque… ¡leí este primero ¡Ja! Bueno, también que la trama es muy intensa y quiero compartir esta maravillosa obra con ustedes. Más adelante les traeré la traducción de If I only had a...

Quise dejar algunas frases en ingles porque queda implicito que hacen referencia a la cancion Take a Hint y Make it Shine en la pequeña frase que dice Maggie.

Mientras tanto. Espero que disfrutaran este primer capítulo tanto como yo, espero actualizar a diario, mientras me inspiro para continuar "Silent Night".

Reviews! Dime ¿que tal te parecio?


	2. Jugando Bien

**N/A: Nuevamente sean Bienvenidos a la Traduccion de On the FlipSide By SKRowling quien me permitio hacer la adaptacion al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva estan en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

Cap. 2 - Jugando bien.

La actualización de estado me molestó un poco. Realmente no sabía qué quería decir con explorar sus opciones. Disparé mi propia respuesta a su estado antes de cambiar a mi página anoche, así que cuando me desperté al día siguiente, comprobé si respondía a mi pregunta.

**Actualizaciones de estado**.

**Jade West:** Cita interesante. Puede que necesite comenzar a explorar mis opciones.

**Estado de ánimo: **intrigada.

**Tori Vega:** ¿Cuáles son esas opciones?

**SinJin VanCleef:** ¡Estoy disponible!

**Jade West:** sal de mi página SinJin!

De acuerdo... Solo ignórame Jade... lo que sea, Pase a mi propio estado, que había publicado la noche anterior. Me sorprendió tanto ver una respuesta de Jade.

**Actualización de estado**.

**Tori Vega:** Creo que acabo de ganar una amiga. ¡Este debería ser un buen día!

**Estado de ánimo:** Amistosa.

**Jade West:** ¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano?

Publiqué esto a las tres, cuando llegué de casa de Maggie. Se podría decir que me levanté temprano, pero en realidad no me había dormido cuando publiqué eso. Sin embargo, no necesito dormir mucho. Eran las 6:30 de la mañana cuando ella comentó.

**Tori Vega:** Nunca respondiste mi pregunta... tú respondes la mía, yo respondo la tuya. Así es como funciona la amistad.

Necesitaba hablar con mi chico, sé que André y yo tenemos esta batalla por Jade. Quiero decir que cuando se enamoró de mi chica el año pasado, podría haberlo matado. Sin embargo, me alegro de que la haya superado. Pero necesitaba ver cómo interpretaba ese estado. Así que marqué su número y él contestó en el segundo timbre. —Amigo... ¿puedes verificar el estado de TheSlap de Jade?

—Sí, estoy en eso, espera— declaró. — ¿Ustedes dos estaban en una cita?

—Sí, Sikowitz pensó que sería genial dejarnos a las dos juntas durante cuatro horas en Nozu.

—Debes haber estado en el cielo...— Dijo.

—No sabes ni la mitad de eso... entonces, ¿qué piensas de la actualización?

Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, casi a pesar de que había sido cortado, pero luego dijo. —Creo que deberías ver si puedes tenerla.

—André, ella es el amor de mi vida... ¿entiendes?

—Está bien, entonces sacúdete un poco. Viste algo sexy mientras sigas en su mente. Si vienes a la escuela con un aspecto tan feroz como para que te mire como boba y tonta, la tienes. Entonces mantenla interesada, chica.

— ¿Crees que funcionará? —Pregunté dirigiéndome a mi armario tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera gustarle.

—Vale la pena intentarlo, muchacha— dijo.

—Sí, tienes razón, si no la consigo, hay muchos más haciendo cola para llamarme que apreciarán todo esto—. Digo tratando de hacer esto mucho menos intenso. Eso es hasta que lo dijo tranquilamente.

—Sin embargo, ninguno de los otros es Jade West. Realmente espero que funcione para ti.

—Yo también...— Respondí y luego colgué. Con un suspiro fui al baño a prepararme. Me había duchado antes de acostarme, para quitarme la esencia de mujeres.

Empecé a ponerme bella, para que tal vez Jade me notara. Volví a mi computadora portátil justo antes de irme y noté que Jade había respondido al nuevo comentario.

**Jade West:** las opciones son infinitas, tratar de ser amable contigo hoy es una de ellas.

**Tori Vega:** Gracias te lo agradezco.

Sonreí un poco, cerré la computadora portátil y me dirigí a la cocina, donde Trina estaba sentada comiendo su crema de trigo. — _¡__Vamos!_ — Dije tratando de apurarla un poco. —No quiero llegar tarde.

— _¡__Coño, Tori!_— Dijo Trina. Está tan malhumorada, eso está bien porque dormí incluso menos que ella. — ¡Solo déjame en paz! Necesitas obtener tu estúpida licencia y pronto.

— _¡Ya! ¡Vámonos!__ —_ Dije caminando hacia la puerta. Simplemente no puedo esperar para estar en la escuela y poner los ojos en mi bebé.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la escuela, la vi enseguida; mientras caminaba hacia el edificio y se dirigía directamente a su casillero tomando un sorbo de su café. Me acerqué a ella mientras marcaba su combinación. —Buenos días. — Dije.

— ¿Por qué me estás hablando ahora mismo, Vega? — Ella gruñó abriendo la puerta del casillero.

Sonreí y levanto mi ceja derecha. —Probando tus opciones—. Dije, y ella finalmente se giró hacia mí tratando de dirigir una mirada en mi dirección. Pero ella vaciló y en realidad se detuvo a mirar mi cuerpo y a mi. Ella parecía absolutamente inmóvil. Bajé la vista a lo que estaba usando y supuse que me veía bastante sexy con mi túnica negra envolvente que marcaba perfectamente todas mis curvas haciendo que mis diminutas tetas se vieran enormes y mi culo perfecto se viera aún más perfecto. La túnica se ajustaba a la forma, sin mencionar los pantalones negros ajustados de marca registrada acentuados con mis botas altas de rodilla grises. —Jade... — dije pretendiendo estar molesta, — ¿Cómo se supone que voy a tener una conversación amistosa contigo, si solo me vas a mirar como una idiota?

Fue entonces cuando me lanzó esa mirada que podía cuajar la leche. No quise llamarla idiota. Pero su cara no tenía precio. —Entonces no me hables—. Miró de nuevo a su casillero y sacó el libro que estaba buscando y cerró la puerta de golpe.

— ¿Pensé que íbamos a intentar esto a mi manera esta vez? — Le pregunté y caminé la seguí.

—Me acabas de llamar idiota... — dijo ella sin disminuir la velocidad. Buen punto.

— ¡No lo hice! — Insistí frunciendo el ceño _haciéndome la loca_. Luego volvió a usar la jodida voz y repitió lo que había dicho. —Oh... Jade, lo siento.

Bueno, supongo que ella no esperaba eso porque se detuvo en seco justo afuera de la clase de Sikowitz. _Y casi choco con ella_. Tuve que luchar para no caer contra ella. Sabes que soy torpe ¡Demo-nos! Ella me miró de nuevo. Sus ojos se tomaron su tiempo esta vez. Sabía de esta mirada que me estaba dando. _Mierda…_ mis bragas se empaparon y _Mami_ está despierta. Moví mi bolso delante de mí. — ¿Vas a tener una cita hoy, Vega? — Preguntó después de complacerse, poner los ojos en blanco y dirigirse al aula.

—Algo así— le respondí sonrojándome un poco mientras la seguía dentro. —Tengo algo para alguien, quiero que se fije en mí— Confiándome en ella.

Ella levantó mis cejas y me miró de arriba abajo. —Bueno... supongo que estas en un capricho—. Ella se complementó y se dirigió a su asiento.

Tomé asiento al frente de André y actualicé mi estado en TheSlap, mientras esperábamos a que Sikowitz comenzara.

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: **Nuevo Look, eficaz. ¡No puedo esperar a ver qué pasa después!

**Estado de ánimo:** Emocionada.

**André Harris:** Sí, Tori, te ves bien hoy. Espero que funcione para ti.

**Tori Vega:** yo también André, me notaron... ¿qué debo hacer a continuación?

**Jade West: **Primero querrás dejar de discutirlo en público.

**Beck Oliver:** ¿Entraste a TheSlap durante el día?

**Jade West:** ¡solo estoy comentando!

**Tori Vega: **Oye, se supone que estamos en el ensayo, concentrémonos.

Sonreí y puse el teléfono en mi bolsillo. Eché un vistazo a Jade cuando ella estaba poniendo su teléfono en su delantal y miró a Beck. Miró hacia atrás y repasó los movimientos de la obra.

Luego vino la parte donde me dormí sobre Jade. Su respiración se detuvo, y su "¡Oh, cariño, cariño!" Estaba un poco tenso.

— ¡DESPEGUE! — Grité mirando a su alrededor salvajemente. ¿Mencioné que mi chica se veía sexy hoy, y cuando caí sobre ella estaba tan cerca del escote que casi me di la vuelta y monté a toda marcha a esas chicas?

—No... Estabas diciendo que soy tan... — dijo ella tratando de suavizar un poco su voz.

—Oh... Nancy, eres tan linda. No sé cómo podrías amar a un mediocre dormilón como yo— Dije, realmente tratando de transmitir un deseo de que ella me deseara.

—No eres un mediocre dormilón— Dijo empezando a asustarse un poco bajo mi mirada. Podía decir que la profundidad de los sentimientos que expuse era demasiado. —Eres un astronauta.

—Oh Nancy, te amo— Dije permitiendo que mi voz tomara esta calidad sedosa que reservé para las chicas que quiero seducir. Nunca la había usado con ella antes, principalmente porque ya la habían tomado. Aunque no me fui del todo, porque sinceramente, estaba asustada hasta la mier...

Lo única cosa era que esto parecía molestarla. —Yo te amo— Ella dijo con los dientes apretados.

Sikowitz suspiró. Lo miramos y él negó con la cabeza sosteniéndola en sus manos. —Vayan a otra cita esta noche, haz que sea una noche de cine familiar o algo así.

— ¿Qué? —Ella preguntó saliendo del escenario.

—Es viernes, tengan una loca pijamada, una noche de cine o algo así— Sikowitz dijo y salió de la Caja Negra. —Eso fue ciertamente mejor, pero necesita más naturalidad.

Ella me miró, mientras soltaba mi cabello y me quitaba el bigote. Me aparté de ella; Estaba entrando en pánico. Esto no estaba funcionando. Me acerqué a André. — ¿Viste cómo se asustó conmigo al final? —Pregunté en voz baja.

—Está bien, te está sintiendo, confía en mí. La vi así con Beck muchas veces— Él respondió.

— ¡Oh, por favor! Beck es caliente, apuesto a que ella nunca se resistió a él de esa manera. Probablemente no quiere una chica.

—Tal vez no, pero no te rindas solo porque está rechazando... Sé paciente—. _Mierda_, él fue tan maestro de Kung-Fu conmigo.

—Gracias Dré..." dije mientras Jade me llamaba.

—Iré a casa a buscar mi ropa, Vega, te veré en tu casa.

—Uhm... —vacilé. Mi casa estaba un poco llena esa noche. Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a suceder, habría aclarado esto con mi madre. Salté del escenario y corrí tras ella. —Jade espera... Mi familia está de visita— Esto realmente podría funcionar a mi favor.

—Bien... ven a mi casa— dijo encogiéndose de hombros para irse de nuevo.

—Uhm, ¿podrías llevarme a casa? — Declaré, tratando de aprovechar todo el tiempo posible con ella fuera de esto. —Tengo que ver si puedo sacar las cosas de esta noche e ir a tu casa. Pagaré por la gasolina— Dije un poco desesperada.

—Puedes apostar que lo harás— Ella respondió, y esperó a que yo buscara mi bolso.

—Gracias— dije sonriendo.

—También me estás abriendo la puerta de mi auto... — dijo ella. —Soy una dama.

—No hay problema. —Dije sosteniendo la puerta del teatro Caja Negra abierta para ella e inclinándome como un tipo.

—Gracias Walter— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Cuando quieras, Nancy— Dije y cambié mi actualización de estado mientras me llevaba a casa.

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega:** Yendo a la casa de Nancy a dormir... Desearía que mi casa no estuviera llena este fin de semana.

**Estado de ánimo:** Nerviosa.

**Jade West:** Bueno, podrías quedarte en casa...

**Tori Vega:** ¿Y reprobar? No gracias... ¿podemos por favor no ver películas de miedo?

**Jade West:** ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo esto en TheSlap?

**Tori Vega: **¡Tú lo empezaste!

Estábamos teniendo esta pequeña discusión en TheSlap mientras empacaba para la noche. Miré a la puerta de mi habitación, mientras Trina se quedaba allí y sonrió. —No te olvides de usar un condón _¡sucia!_ —

—Bueno Trina, al menos lo entiendo— Le dije: —Ni siquiera puedes hacer que un chico te mire.

—Lo que sea, simplemente no la dejes embarazada. —Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

— ¡No voy a ir allí para follarla! —Pero no será por mi falta de intento. Maldita sea, toda una noche a solas con Jade... Oí el timbre de la puerta y me imaginé que me había quedado sin tiempo y había perdido la paciencia.

— ¿Eres la amiga de Tori? — Podía escuchar a la _tía Marissa_ decir con gusto.

—Sí, no soy su amiga— ella dijo. Podía imaginarla caminando lejos de ella, con un ceño fruncido en su rostro. Era hora de que bajara las escaleras.

Cuando llegué a la parte superior de las escaleras, pude ver a mi prima Alyssa acercarse a Jade y mirarla fijamente. —Eres bonita—, susurró, luego tocó el antebrazo de Jade donde su tatuaje se asomó por la manga, —Eres tan blanca como una muñeca de porcelana.

—Gracias. — Jade dijo incómodamente y miré alrededor, todos la miraban fijamente. Así que decidí salvarla y me acerqué a mi tía Marissa y la abracé. —Te veo luego tía Marissa—. Luego me dirigí hacia Jade y revolví el cabello de Alyssa. —Hasta luego, Alyssa—. Miré a todos los demás. — ¡Nos vemos mañana chicos!— y luego agarré la muñeca de Jade y la levanté del sofá llevándola por la puerta.

—No bromeabas sobre la casa llena— Ella murmuró cuando le abrí la puerta del auto.

—Nop... — dije mientras entraba al auto. —Vamos a la gasolinera y luego a recoger la pizza que pedí—.

—Está bien— dijo parpadeando ante mi actitud de tomar las riendas —Estas siendo todo un chico hoy— Ella murmuró.

—Me dijiste que eras una dama... Estoy siguiendo tus instrucciones—. Dije encogiéndome de hombros. _Pero por dentro_... Dios, me estaba derritiendo porque podía decir que le gustaba que lo estuviera haciendo.

¡Me dejó entrar a su casa y ¡Joder! Es ENORME! Esta era la primera vez que me habían invitado. — ¡Dios mío Nancy! ¿Qué hace tu papá? — Pregunté mirando a su alrededor muy elegante vestíbulo.

Ella me miró con una ceja arqueada. Me di cuenta de que había empezado a llamarla Nancy, y estaba creciendo un poco en ella. —Es un abogado... y no muy bueno, porque mi madre lo limpió..."

—Yo diría... — Miré alrededor y luego me concentré en ella. — ¿Qué hace tu mamá?

—El chico de la piscina— Ella dijo secamente. Quería reírme pero no estaba segura de si ella hablaba en serio. Así que decidí no decir nada en absoluto. Luego se aclaró. —Ella es psiquiatra.

—Oh... — fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué diablos está tan jodida, sintiendo rencor por su madre? Sabía que todos los rencores eran curanderos. Quiero decir, prueba A aquí... — ¿Vamos a comer entonces? — Le pregunté en lugar de decir lo que realmente estaba pensando. Porque si lo hubiera hecho, no habría forma de ir a ninguna parte con mi bebé esta noche.

Ella asintió y me llevó a su habitación. —Vamos a comer en mi habitación... volverá loca a mi madre— Ella dijo con una sonrisa, y la seguí. Ahora entendía por qué Jade parecía jodida... ella solo quiere llevar a su madre a la locura. Ella quiere ver a su madre retorcerse.

Encontramos una de mis películas favoritas en FX mientras comíamos. Ella realmente no estaba prestando atención porque podía ver que mi pijama la estaba distrayendo. No sé por qué Solo era un simple camisón de Victoria's Secret y unos shorts morados con una marca Pink. Quiero decir que si ella hubiera sabido lo que tenía que guardar por sentir que era demasiado, podría haber tenido un jodido derrame cerebral. Sí, soy sexy y lo sé.

Finalmente, volvió su atención a la televisión y casi se atragantó con su pizza cuando vio que hay dos chicas que se están besando. — ¿Qué diablos estamos viendo Vega? — Ella finalmente preguntó.

Salté un poco y la miré. —D.E.B.S. ¿No la has visto antes?

— ¿te parece que la he visto antes?... No hay sangre en ella.

Me encogí de hombros y asentí,_ es verdad_. Ella nunca querría verla en primer lugar. Aunque esta fue mi parte favorita. Lucy Diamond es tan sexy. Me acuesto sobre mi estómago para mantener a _Mami _en su mejor comportamiento. Estaba sonrojada, mientras veía a las dos mujeres en la pantalla besarse._ Dios mío_. — ¿Alguna vez has hecho eso? — Le pregunté de la nada. Lo que sea, necesito saber si batearía para mi equipo porque este giro constante era una tortura. Me giré para mirarla con sus hermosos ojos azules y me pregunté si podría escaparme y hablar con Maggie después de que se fuera a dormir.

Levantó una ceja y luego apartó la vista de mí, a la pantalla, que ahora mostraba el fino trasero Megan Good, tratando de encontrar a su amiga. — ¿Hacerlo? Sí, lo he hecho muchas veces. Ella respondió tratando de no sonar demasiado molesta.

—Me refiero a una chica— Presioné. Sus cejas se dispararon a la línea de su cabello.

— ¿Cuándo habría tenido tiempo de hacer eso Tori? He estado con un chico por una eternidad adolescente— Ahora ella estaba completamente molesta.

Miré de nuevo a la televisión. Las dos chicas estaban tomando las cosas un poco más lejos y mi cuerpo estaba en llamas... —Lo siento por preguntar.

— ¿Eres gay Tori? Ella preguntó con curiosidad.

Sonreí y me volví para mirarla una vez más. —No exactamente, me gustan ambos— Dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa moja-bragas. — ¿Qué hay de ti, Jade? ¿No eres un poco curiosa como Katy Perry?

Parpadea y sus mejillas en realidad se enrojecen, sus pupilas se dilatan un poco. Ella está jodidamente encendida por mí. Sin embargo, lo controla y dice de manera casual: —Soy una persona. No tengo etiquetas.

—Entonces, ¿saldrías con una chica? —pregunté.

—Estoy saliendo con una chica en este momento— respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Vamos, se seria— dije sentándome a su lado

—Tengo mis preferencias, no sé si alguna vez cambiarían—Dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y apoyándose en la cabecera.

Vimos el resto de la película en silencio. Todo el tiempo pensé que iba a hacer mi movimiento. Sería audaz y solo la besaría y vería cómo reacciona. Tal vez ayudaría, tal vez no, pero sé que me patearía si no lo intentara.

Más tarde, ella se levantó para ir a actualizar su estado y pasó a mi lado para llegar a su computadora portátil. Tiré de su mano para que se detuviera y girara para mirarme. Me puse de pie y le acaricié la mejilla. Entonces me acerqué y la besé.

Era suave, e insistente. Sus brazos me envolvieron._ Mami_ estaba tan lista que iba a necesitar una ducha fría, lo sabía. Moví mis caderas hacia atrás y lejos de Jade. Me lo iba a tomar lento. Esto fue mucho más intenso de lo que nunca había sentido y mi corazón se aceleró cuando ella respondió tratando de acercarme más._ No nena, mami_ se queda en mis pantalones esta noche. Me aparté, y ella se quedó aturdida por un momento.

—Fin de la segunda cita... Buenas noches Jade— Dije y me acosté en el colchón de aire que ella había tendido en el suelo para mí. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al baño. La oí rebuscar en los cajones de su baño y luego un leve zumbido. Gemí y bajé mis propios pantalones, me imaginé lo que estaba haciendo y gemí junto a ella mientras me encargaba de mi pequeña erección.

Le acaricié hasta que_ Mami _escupió su_ leche _y se escondió. "Joder", murmuré y el zumbido en la otra habitación se detuvo. Se lavó las manos y salió del baño. Fingí estar dormida cuando ella se dirigió a su computadora portátil y escuché el familiar sonido de TheSlap. Ella estaba actualizando su estado. Recibí la notificación, me acurruqué debajo de la manta y revisé mi teléfono muy rápido. Tenía que saber lo que estaba pensando. Iba a ser tan incómodo por la mañana.

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: **Walter se desmayó en mi piso... No lo maté. No fui yo.

* * *

**N/A: Y es así como termina nuestro segundo capítulo. Ha sido todo un reto para mi subir este capítulo hoy. Pase 12 horas sin electricidad sin agua sin señal telefónica ¡Fue una completa pesadilla! Actualmente mi internet está teniendo falas frecuentes por lo que tardé un poco en subir este capítulo pero tratare de cumplir con uno diario. In the meantime… aún sigo con una letra de Silent Night ;w; espero actualizarlo antes del domingo!**

**You know the rest… ¡Review si te gusto el capítulo! ¡Review si no te gusto! (?)**


	3. No me llames Nancy

**N/A: Y llegamos al capitulo 3! *festejaria con torta si tuviera*. ademas de que he logrado llevar al menos la mitad del sigiente capitulo de Silent Night :D **

**En fin. la Autora en este punto quiso hacer que varien algunas cosas y entre ellas una batalla interna de parte de Tori, diria mas pero ¿para que esta el capitulo aqui abajo? So.**

**Esta es la Traduccion de On the FlipSide By SKRowling quien me permitio hacer la adaptacion al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva estan en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**cualquier duda o inconveniente ueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

On the Flipside Cap. 3

No me llames Nancy.

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West:** Walter se desmayó en mi piso... No lo maté. No fui yo.

**Tori Vega:** No morí, estoy vivo Nancy.

**Jade West:** No me llames Nancy

**Tori Vega:** No me llames Walter

**Jade West: **¡Sal de mi casa!

—Necesito un aventón. — Le dije, poniendo mi teléfono en mi bolso. Me arrepentí de haber puesto mis labios sobre ella. Esta mañana había sido tan incómoda. Y esa batalla en TheSlap había sido nuestra conversación más larga.

—Llama a tu hermana— insistió y se apartó de mí.

—Vamos, Jade... se supone que ahora eres mi amiga— Me quejé. Sabía que ella odiaba eso.

Ella suspiró. —Bien, te llevaré a casa— tomó un juego de ropa y se dirigió al baño. Cuando salió, se detuvo y me miró aturdida. Sonreí mientras recordaba que había traído una de mis camisas más sexy conmigo. Por alguna razón, a ella le gustaba ver mi espalda, y esta era mi única camisa azul, que tenía una abertura muy baja.

Me sonrojé un poco y seguí juntando mis cosas. Ella respiró hondo y pasó junto a mí. La seguí sin decir nada, mientras pasábamos junto a su madre que estaba en el sofá leyendo su novela. Su madre parpadeó y se aclaró la garganta. —Jade… ¿tuviste compañía anoche?

—Sí... — dijo alcanzando la puerta.

— ¿Me vas a presentar?

—No. — ¡_que atrevida!_ Puse los ojos en blanco y me volví hacia su madre ofreciéndole una mano y una sonrisa encantadora.

—Hola, soy Tori— Dije. —Estoy en una obra con Jade. Estaba aquí ensayando líneas con ella.

Parecía aliviada, probablemente pensó que era lo suficientemente estúpida como para mencionar nuestra cita. —Vamos, Vega, no tengo todo el día.

— ¡Adiós! — Dije saludando a su mamá.

—Encantada de conocerte— Dijo la Sra. West Ella puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta para que saliéramos de la casa.

Tan pronto como ella cerró la puerta, fui Walter y puse mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda. La acompañé hasta la puerta del conductor y la abrí para ella. Ella sonrió con sorpresa, y luego esperó a que yo subiera al auto para arrancar.

—Me estoy divirtiendo mucho en nuestras citas— dije.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó escépticamente

— ¡Sí! — Contesté. —Quiero decir, ha sido el tiempo más largo que hemos estado juntas sin pelear— Ella sonrió y comenzó a conducir. Recibí un mensaje de texto de Trina.

**Trina:** tienes una cita en la escuela de manejo hoy.

**Yo:** ¿Es hoy?

**Trina:** Haz que te lleve, te encontraré allí para que puedas usar el auto, papá quiere llevarte de compras.

Sonreí ampliamente, joder sí! ¡Tengo que pasar esta vez!

— ¿Jade, podrías llevarme a la escuela de manejo? Olvidé que tenía una cita para el examen de hoy— Afirmé.

—¡VEGA! ¡No quiero pasar todo el día contigo! — Ella gimió.

—Acabo de enviar un mensaje de texto a Trina para que me encuentre allí. Tengo que usar nuestro auto para la prueba—Dije, me decepcionó un poco que ella no estuviera disfrutando de mi compañía tanto como yo disfrutaba la de ella. Entonces ella solo suspiró molesta y giró a la derecha en el semáforo, en lugar de a la izquierda.

—Yo... también me divertí en nuestras citas— dijo suavemente después de un rato. —Incluso el beso estuvo bien. Ahora puedo decir que besé a una chica y me gustó—

Me reí y asentí, luego actualicé mi estado en TheSlap. —También me gustó— Dije mientras lo tecleaba.

—Todavía tengo mis preferencias— Jade dijo tratando de mantenerme a raya. Excepto que no pude evitar sonreír cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento dela escuela de manejo —Aquí estamos— Ella dijo.

Me incliné y besé su mejilla muy cerca de su boca. Ella se quedó quieta. Cuando me recosté, ella giró la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. No sé qué pasó, pero fui atraída hacia ella como un imán y volví a aplastar mis labios contra los de ella para besarla rápidamente y salí de su auto antes de que ella pudiera gritarme sobre eso. — ¡Gracias! — Dije corriendo al edificio.

No puedo creer que la haya pillado tan desprevenida. Me pregunto qué estaría pensando ella. Me senté en una silla de plástico en la recepción y esperé a mi hermana nerviosamente. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella se dejó caer a mi lado y me entregó las llaves. —Buena suerte.

Escuché un timbre en mi teléfono y recibí un ping en mi actualización.

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega:** ¡Tuve un sueño increíble anoche! Espero que se haga realidad.

**Estado de ánimo:** emocionada.

**André Harris:** ¿Es en el que conoces a Katy Perry y cantas en el escenario con ella?

Sonreí, este era nuestro código para que le dijera que había besado a Jade, así que disparé otra respuesta y tuve un mini combo en TheSlap antes de que me llamaran.

**Tori Vega:** Si. "I Kiss a Girl".

**Robbie Shappiro:** Eso sería tan caliente.

**Beck Oliver:** ¿Besaste a una?

**Tori Vega:** ¿En el sueño?

**Jade West:** Esto es tan gay.

Me reí de su respuesta. Oh jade — ¿Victoria Vega? —Fui llamada. Aquí está, el momento de la verdad. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia mi destino.

* * *

Así que tuve un fin de semana increíble. Salí con mi papá y elegí mi auto. No lo tengo todavía, pero lo haré y será magnífico. Me prometieron este coche hace un año. Pero necesitaba mi licencia. Estaba eufórica cuando llegó el lunes, salí del auto de Trina y agarré mi licencia en mi mano.

Vi a mi bebé en su casillero cuando entré y no podía esperar para darle mis noticias. —Oye— dije meneándome _y todo_.

— ¿Qué? — Ella chasqueó.

— ¿Adivina qué? — Seguí aparentemente impasible por su actitud. Que a decir verdad, me estaba cansando mucho, pero la deseaba, tendría que aguantar esto y mucho más solo para cosechar su recompensa. Ella me vio un leve vistazo, y luego me miro completa. Yo llevaba su camiseta sin mangas y su top de encaje, pero en cambio traía una falda a la escuela. Lo hice solo por ella; Quería que ella viera mis bonitas piernas. Y lo hizo, siguió mis piernas hasta mis tobillos y luego volvió al dobladillo de mi mini falda. Ella se mordió el labio esperando que llegara al punto. Así que me compadecí de ella, metí la mano en el bolsillo y saqué mi licencia. — ¡mira lo que tengo!

Miró mi licencia de California, luego puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró: —alerta a todas las cosas que se mueven lentamente, hay otra Vega en la carretera— Se volvió hacia su casillero y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ow, ¡Vamos! ¡Ahora puedo llevarte a una cita apropiada! — Dije emocionada

Cerró de golpe su casillero y se volvió hacia mí. — ¡No estamos saliendo!— ella gritó.

—Pero quiero ser un buen caballero— Dije con una sonrisa.

—Lo eras... — dijo, y luego se dirigió a la clase. Dejándome allí de pie como aturdida. Entonces una sonrisa lenta apareció en mi cara. Sabía que estaba llegando a alguna parte.

En el almuerzo, papá vino a buscarme. Al principio pensé. Oh Dios mío, algo malo sucedió. —_Papi_, ¿qué pasó? — Le pregunté cuando lo vi.

—Trina no estará aquí para llevarte hoy, así que vine a darte esto para que puedas llegar a casa luego— Me entregó un juego de llaves, pensé que eran de su camioneta, pero no lo eran.

— ¿Esta aquí? — Chillé y salté a sus brazos._ Papi _me hizo girar mientras me abrazaba— ¿Dónde está estacionada? —Pregunté dirigiéndome hacia la puerta por el estacionamiento.

Él se rió mientras me seguía. Trabajé duro por ese auto. Y lo vi estacionado justo al lado de la Z de André. Simplemente brillando al sol, mi convertible Spyder azul eléctrico. Abracé la capucha, abrí la puerta y me senté en ella. Podía sentir que el interior aún estaba fresco de donde lo había conducido papá aquí. Salté de nuevo y volví a abrazar a _papi._ —Gracias Papá.

—De nada bebe— contestó él— Ahora vuelve a la clase.

— ¡Okey! — Dije besando su mejilla otra vez y volviendo a la escuela. Metí mis llaves en mis bolsillos y saqué mi teléfono para actualizar el estado en TheSlap.

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega:** ¡Amo mi nuevo coche! La foto en mi licencia es impresionante... ¿qué más podría pedir una chica?

**Estado de ánimo:** exaltada

**Cat Valentine:** ¡YAY!

**André Harris: **Buena esa Tor.

**Robbie Shapiro:** Felicidades Tori

**Beck Oliver:** Buen trabajo Tori

**Jade West:** Sí, bueno, al menos ahora no tengo que llevarte a ningún lado

* * *

El ensayo para la obra fue mejor esa noche. Sikowitz nos retuvo después. Bueno, no a todos, solo Jade y yo. Dijo que teníamos que trabajar en nuestros problemas de intimidad... oh, si tan solo supiera.

La única razón por la que seguía teniendo problemas era porque _Mami_ estaba ansiosa por conocer a Jade. Ella no se comportaría por sí misma. Y seguía estirándose cada vez que puse mi cabeza en su hombro. Juro que me sintió una vez y se puso rígida, luego se relajó cuando se dio cuenta de que era imposible que sintiera lo que pensaba porque soy chica. _Dios Mío_… solo espero que lo entienda si alguna vez llegamos más allá de este incesante coqueteo.

— ¡Quiero cambiar el abrazo final, a un beso! — Sikowitz dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras miraba las piernas cubiertas de red de Jade.

— ¿TU QUE? — Protestó. — ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!

Maldita sea... ¿soy tan mala? —Sí... de ninguna manera— Dije a medias.

—No te ofendas, pero Vega y yo apenas estamos llegando a ser amigas. No me siento cómoda con eso— Jade dijo honestamente acercándose al maestro loco.

—Estoy aquí para moldear a mis jóvenes artistas— Sikowitz comenzó. —Ustedes dos, son dos de mis estudiantes más prometedoras, y tienen más en común de lo que saben. No puedo entender por qué, con tanto talento no puedes superar el resentimiento que tienes por Tori.

Miró a Sikowitz, luego a mí y suspiró. Se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza y luego se alejó al otro lado de la habitación.

—Por suerte ya hemos practicado un beso— Interrumpí —y eso hizo que todo se pusiera más tenso, así que no cambiemos el guión, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella me miró y sonrió agradecida. Fruncí el ceño y me di la vuelta. —Sí, es más tenso— Podía escucharla decir débilmente ahora. Esto es tan estúpido. Tal vez debería terminar y superarla ahora.

—Está bien, no cambiaremos el guión, pero tal vez ustedes dos necesiten pasar la próxima semana planeando una forma de conectarse— Sikowitz declaró.

— ¿Alguna sugerencia? — Le pregunté en una verdadera pérdida. Necesitaba renunciar a esto. Tenía cosas buenas de mi lado, supongo. Ahora podría ir y venir, como quisiera, las chicas caen por un auto como el mío.

— ¡No! —Dijo él saliendo del teatro caja negra.

Jade se paró justo donde estaba, se cruzó de brazos y me miró. —Okey, nos vemos luego— Dije y fui a agarrar mi bolso en mi salida.

—Tori... — dijo en voz tan baja que casi no escuché por mi prisa, — ¿Te gustaría pasar el rato después de la escuela mañana?

Me volví para mirarla y como que sonreí. — ¿Como una cita?— Sé que la estaba presionando, pero quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Lo que sea que ayude, ¿bien? — Ella respondió.

Me reí y asentí, —Claro Nancy— Eso fue positivamente un sí, ella accedió fácilmente. Yo la tenía, ¿verdad? —Seré un perfecto caballero— añadí.

—Seré el tipo esta vez,.. Tal vez pueda entender tu punto de vista— dijo caminando hacia mí. Nos quedamos frente a frente por un rato. Después de unos momentos ella sonrió, —y no me llames Nancy.

Mi labio se contrajo en una sonrisa propia. —Entonces deja de llamarme Vega... —Me apoyé en el poste donde estaba parada y encendí mi sexy voz de nuevo. —Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre.

Ella levantó una ceja y se volvió sexy. Lo que admito, fue mucho más caliente que la mía. — ¿De Verdad?

—Sí... suena muy sexy— Ella me miró de nuevo y se lamió los labios.

— ¿Crees que soy sexy? — Ella preguntó y yo asentí. — ¿Por qué no me has invitado a salir?

Me encogí de hombros, "Porque tienes tus gustos... y yo tengo los míos—Sonreí con la línea que me había dado el fin de semana.

Ella miró sus zapatos. — ¿Desde cuándo?— ¿Habla enserio? ¿Realmente me está preguntando esto? Oh ella amará esta respuesta.

—Desde... —Me aclaré la garganta e hice que mi voz imitara la suya. —OYE, ¿por qué estas tallando a mi novio?

Sus cejas se alzaron sorprendidas, — ¿y el café en el pelo no te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Oh, lo hizo... dije con un gesto de asentimiento. —Pero luego viniste a ayudarme con mi Castigo cuando fingiste tu ojo morado...

—Esa noche fue algo divertida— Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

—Sí... Pasar el rato en mi casa los viernes por la noche se convirtió en una tradición después de eso— Recordé la última vez que había salido con nosotros. Bueno, en realidad no fue invitada. Ella y Beck se querían ahorcar uno al otro. Fue la noche del gran ultimátum. Ella debió haber estado pensando lo mismo que yo, su rostro estaba empezando a tener ese tono _amargado_. —Lo siento, te dejamos fuera muchas veces.

— ¿Cómo podría gustarte? ¿Y odiarme al mismo tiempo? — ella me preguntó. Sonreí con ironía porque estoy bastante segura de que le gusto y me odia.

—Deberías hacerte esa pregunta, ¿no es así, Nancy?— Dije saliendo del Caja Negra.

— ¡NO ME LLAMES NANCY! — Escucho su llamada detrás de mí. Me reí todo el camino hasta mi bonito auto.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega:** ¡Tengo una cita ARDIENTE mañana! ¡Tercera cita! ¿Debería ponerme algo sexy? **Estado de ánimo:** Buenota.

**Jade West:** ¡NO!

**Tori Vega: **¿En serio Nancy?

**André Harris:** ¡Es la tercera cita! Amiga no necesita ver tus golosinas.

**Jade West**: Me siento incómoda solo de pensarlo.

**Tori Vega:** Quiero que Dude piense que soy sexy.

**Jade West**: Confía en mí, eso no es un problema... Los tíos no necesitan ver tus golosinas para pensar que eres sexy.

**Tori Vega:** ¿Dude cree que soy sexy?

Tenía una sonrisa loca en mi cara. Esta conversación había dado un giro tan agradable. Ella se tomó un tiempo para responder mi pregunta, y comencé a preocuparme por haber presionado tal vez mucho.

**Jade West:** Sí, Dude lo hace.

Bien, ahora me estoy volviendo loca. Ella piensa que soy sexy. _Ay mamacita_, no puedo esperar para encontrarte sola otra vez.

**Beck Oliver**: ¿Quién es DUDE?

**André Harris**: no quieres saber.

Estaba emocionada por mi cita. Me sería imposible dormir esa noche. Salí de mi página y miré la página de mi bebé antes de acostarme. Una sonrisa vino a mis labios.

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: **Empezando a salir de nuevo... Raro Pero emocionante.

**Estado de ánimo:** ansiosa

* * *

**Glosario**

_**DUDE**_**: **EN realidad significa Tipo, sin embargo Tori lo usa como código para referirse indirectamente a Jade, así que preferí dejarlo de esa manera.

**N/A: Bien este es ya el tercer capítulo de esta divertida historia, desde ahora las cosas empiezan a pasar un poco rápido a mi parecer. Sin embargo trataré de hacer que la secuencia de escenas y demás sean bien redactadas para evitar que mis lectores se pierdan, como me paso a mí al leerla. **

**Ha sido toda una odisea actualizar el dia de hoy pues, No tuve electricidad por aproximadamente 13 horas seguidas (anteriormente 22) sin embargo intentare que sigan las actualizaciones diarias.  
**

**Muchas gracias Skyler West y por sus Reviews. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Tu opinion es muy importante, si te gusto la historia o no; puedes dejar un Review o mensaje privado. estare atenta.**

**C-Ya**


	4. Tercera Cita

**N/A: Realmente es complicado actualizar a diario con esta situacion pero Hey! estoy cumpliendo.**

**Esta es la Traduccion de On the FlipSide By SKRowling quien me permitio hacer la adaptacion al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva estan en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

On The Flipside Cap. 4

Tercera Cita.

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West:** Empezando a salir de nuevo... Raro Pero emocionante.

**Estado de ánimo:** ansiosa.

**Beck Oliver:** ¿Espera que tu estas qué?

**Jade West:** ¿QUÉ?

**Beck Oliver:** ¿estas saliendo?

**Jade West: **¿Es tu asunto?

**Beck Oliver:** ¡No lo es!

**Jade West: **¡bien entonces!

**Beck Oliver:** BIEN.

Me quedé dormida mirando su actualización de estado anoche, y esto es lo que vi cuando me desperté. Me dio un poco de pausa, quiero decir, ¿me estaría usando? ¿Cómo podría siquiera probar esa teoría? Tal vez si le digo que me gusta, lo hará por mí, y entonces sabría si está tratando de impresionarme de verdad. Jade no hace cosas por la gente a menos que realmente le agraden.

Sonreí y caminé hacia el armario de Trina mientras ella dormía. Robé uno de sus vestidos que sabía que se verían muy bien en mí y me regresé a mi habitación. Tomé mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Jade; Quería hacer una propuesta para ver si ella cumpliría.

**Yo:** ponte esa camisa de hombro abierto que tienes.

No le tomó mucho tiempo responder. Supongo que su pequeña _bronca_ se había movido al texto.

**Jade:** ¿Qué?

**Yo: **tú sabes que la que llevabas el otro día; Es un cuello abierto y un poco largo. Lo llevabas con medias.

Esperé su respuesta, mientras me ponía el vestido sobre la cabeza. Cuando mi teléfono sonó, me enredé un poco y caí con un ruido sordo en el suelo. "_¡Mierda!_" Dije mientras yacía en el suelo. Miré por mi cabeza y vi mi teléfono. Debo haberlo tirado de mi escritorio cuando estaba luchando con el vestido. Lo alcancé y leí el texto.

**Jade:** de acuerdo, pero usa una falda para mí... me gustan tus piernas.

**Yo: **voy muy por delante de ti.

**Jade:** ¿Cómo supiste que me gustaban tus piernas?

**Yo:** te vi mirándote ayer. También te gusta mi culo.

**Jade: **Nunca lo menciones.

**Yo:** ¡LOL!

Me reí y actualicé mi propio estado en TheSlap. Me levanté del suelo y dejé el vestido en el suelo. Elegí una de mis camisas nuevas en mi color favorito y una minifalda de Trina que se había mezclado con la ropa. Terminé de vestirme y me acomodé el pelo. Justo cuando comencé a ponerme la máscara, recibí un ping en mi estado. "¡Mierda!" Casi me saco mi maldito ojo.

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega:** Nerviosa por ver a Dude. Es genial sentir esto nuevamente después de Steven... DUDE es mejor que no tengas a nadie más.

**Estado de ánimo:** ansiosa.

**Beck Oliver: **¿DUDE? O DUDDETTE?

**Jade West:** ¿BECK EN SERIO?

— ¿Qué carajo? — Murmuré Mi página de TheSlap no será el escenario para el comienzo de la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

**Tori Vega:** ¡SU PELEA necesita salir de mi página!

**Beck Oliver:** ¡Me dijo que eras gay!

De acuerdo, me gustaría beber un poco de agua porque esa hubiera sido la ocasión perfecta para un escupitajo.

**Tori Vega:** ¿Ella QUÉ? ¡JADE!

**Jade West:** Él iba a invitarte a salir, y tengo celos.

Eso me hizo sonreír. Sé que ella quiso decir que no lo quería conmigo, porque de otra manera no lo habría puesto en mi página de TheSlap.

**Beck Oliver:** ¡LO SABÍA!

**Tori Vega:** ¡NO SABES NADA! Chico, ¿cómo puedes decirle eso a tu EX?

**Beck Oliver:** ¡Estaba tratando de demostrar un punto!

**Tori Vega:** ¡Punto estúpido! Soy Bi, Sí. DUDE es DUDETTE ¿Qué prueba eso?

**Jade West:** Vega, no tenías que justificarlo con una respuesta, está siendo un imbécil.

**Beck Oliver:** Oh...

**Jade West: **Es por eso que solo público de noche.

¿Es demasiado pronto para decir que estoy enamorada? No, claro que no. Lo he estado diciendo todo este tiempo. Amo a esa mujer y espero que ella también pueda amarme a mí. Bajé a la cocina para tomar una manzana antes de ir a la escuela. Quiero estacionarme justo al lado de donde se estaciona Jade, y como ella y Beck están peleando, tengo la sensación de que pueden llegar al mismo tiempo y seguir luchando así que quiero distraerla de él.

Mamá está en la mesa de la cocina disfrutando de un desayuno cuando paso a su lado. —¡Buenos días!

Ella me mira, y me hace un doble toque. — ¿Tienes un nuevo novio?

—No…— dije con una sonrisa.

— ¿Novia? — Preguntó mamá y me sonrojé. Ella gimió Ella odiaba a todas las chicas que me han gustado. Tenía miedo de que Jade fuera exactamente lo mismo. —Tori... Si no es Jade, ¿por qué insistes en salir con estas ganks?

La miro un poco sorprendida. — ¿Qué?

—Cariño, amas a Jade, lo sé... Tu papá lo sabe. Es de lo que siempre hablas, ¿qué pensaste, que no sabíamos que te gustaban las chicas?

—No, sabía que sabías... No sabía que sabías lo que sentía por Ella...

Mamá sacudió la cabeza y me abrazó con fuerza. Solo... resuelve esos sentimientos antes de seguir adelante.

—Bueno... para tu información. Ella y yo saldremos esta noche— Sonreí y luego me giré frente a ella. —_Y todo esto_... es para su beneficio.

Ella me miró sorprendida. — ¿Oh enserio? — Asentí. — Bueno, está bien entonces.

Me reí y corrí hacia la puerta. —Hasta luego mamá.

Jade metió su auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela y estacionó a mi lado. Acababa de llegar allí unos segundos antes y estaba levantando la parte superior cuando ella conducía. Salió del coche y se apoyó en el capó. Tan pronto como mi puerta se abrió, sus ojos estaban en mis piernas. —Paseo enfermizo, Vega. — Ella dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Me acerqué y noté que ella llevaba la camisa que le había pedido que usara. Le sonreí, —me hizo pensar en tus ojos. Alcancé su mano y la apreté.

—Lo siento por esta mañana—dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Estabas celosa? — Pregunté tratando de confirmar mi sospecha.

—Quise decir que no quería que te invitara a salir antes de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de descubrir qué era esto.

Sonreí —Está bien, vamos, te traigo un poco de café. —Tiré de su mano y la hice caminar delante de mí para poder mirarla bien. —Y camina despacio, así puedo ver.

Ella se sonrojó —Vega no seas vulgar... y yo lo compro, soy Dude, ¿recuerdas?

Me reí y caminé junto a ella hasta el barista del Jet Brew. El día en clase con Jade fue muy agradable. Lleno de una anticipación tensa. Pero pronto sería el almuerzo, y me temo que eso va a terminar porque ahora Beck y Jade podrán interactuar y posiblemente hacer las cosas un poco más incómodas. Envié una oración y una actualización de estado con la esperanza de que las cosas no se vuelvan combustibles.

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega:** en el almuerzo con mis amigos... Beck y Jade, por favor, compórtense.

**Estado de ánimo:** Tensa.

**Beck Oliver: **Lo haré si ella lo hace.

**Jade West:** Lo que sea.

—Entonces, ¿la conocemos? —Beck me preguntó de repente. Lo miré como para preguntarle a quién.

—Sí— André dijo, lo miré y él palmeó su cara. No miró a Jade temiendo que pudiera regalarla. Ese es el problema con un amigo que no puede guardar un _secreto._

— ¿Quién es ella? Quiero decir, ¿es caliente? — Preguntó Beck. André se echó a reír y le pateé con fuerza el pie. Nos miró a las dos en ese punto, luego dejó caer la cabeza y se concentró en su almuerzo.

—Jade... dijiste que la viste... —comenzó a tratar de llevarla a esta conversación estúpida.

—Ustedes son tan asquerosos, ¿cuál es su fascinación por la acción de chica-chica? — Ella preguntó.

— ¿Estás bromeando?— Robbie intervino. — ¡Es ARDIENTE!

Ella se levantó para irse, —ustedes me enferman. —Quería seguirla pero lo pensé mejor. Definitivamente no estábamos listos para hacerle saber al mundo lo que aún no sabíamos.

Quería asegurarme de que ella todavía estuviera a bordo, así que le envié un mensaje rápidamente.

**Yo:** ¿A dónde me llevas esta noche?

Se detuvo a medio paso y lo leyó. Una sonrisa jugó a través de sus rasgos. Beck se levantó de la mesa. Lo cual estaba bien para mí porque no quería continuar nuestra conversación.

**Jade:** ¿Te gusta la comida exótica?

**Yo:** Si.

**Jade:** Sé exactamente el lugar.

**Yo: **¡Dime!

**Jade:** NO... Es una sorpresa.

Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando texteabamos y, de repente, Beck apareció detrás de ella y le quitó el teléfono de la mano. ¡Mierda! Que se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Debo toparme? Me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué.

— ¡Oh! ¿Le estás enviando un mensaje de texto a tu nuevo novio? —Bromeó antes de mirar los mensajes.

— ¡DAME ESO! — Ella gritó Saltando sobre su espalda para agarrarlo.

Él es tan alto que ella no puede alcanzarlo y la mantiene a raya mientras mira hacia la pantalla. — ¿TÚ? — Él gritó... — ¿ERES DUDE?

Agarró su teléfono y me miró negando con la cabeza casi inconscientemente. — ¿Y qué?

— ¿Por qué no pudiste decírmelo? —Pidió con dolor muy evidente en sus ojos. Me quedé atrás y solo observé cómo se desarrollaba esto.

— ¿Te habría sido menos doloroso si te lo hubiera dicho cuando me lo pediste? Tengo que estar segura de qué es esto. Realmente no sé lo que está pasando en este momento y necesitaba algo de tiempo. Antes de decirte; que ya no me gustas así. —Los miré a ambos; eran tan crudos Él no estaba listo para seguir adelante, y ella estaba tan confundida. Quizás esto no sea algo bueno. Tal vez debería retroceder. — ¿No se sentiría más resuelto si te dijera con toda seguridad que estoy enamorada de ella?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza contra mi pecho. ¿Amor?

Él suspiró. —Supongo que tienes razón.

—Lo siento— dijo ella poniendo su mano en su antebrazo. —Gracias por no ser un total idiota al respecto.

La atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y exhaló. Ella se veía tan cómoda allí. Comencé a caminar más cerca cuando él colocó su frente sobre la de ella y él le susurró algo. Ella asintió y lo abrazó de nuevo. Yo había terminado de ver este festival de amor. Me aclaré la garganta. Beck saltó lejos de mi bebé.

Jade se volvió hacia mí y sonrió. Se acercó a mí con su sexy y pequeña influencia, envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y entró conmigo.

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega:** Salí para una cena exótica con DUDE... ¡Kitfou aquí voy!

**Estado de ánimo:** hambrienta.

**André Harris:** ¿Qué es Kitfou?

**Jade West:** Es como Sashimi de carne

**Robbie Shappiro:** ¿es eso japonés?

**Tori Vega:** etíope

**Cat Valentine:** una vez, mi hermano sirvió carne cruda en un restaurante vegetariano. El dueño tuvo que cerrar el lugar.

**Tori Vega:** Bruto

**Jade West:** ¿En serio, Walter? ¡Estamos en una cita!

Tomó el teléfono de mis manos y lo dejó caer en su Blusa. Me sonrió moviendo las cejas y se sentó más cerca de mí en la cabina, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mí— ¿Qué, crees que no iré luego? —Le pregunté mirando fijamente a sus tetas. Sabes que he estado muriendo por tener a esos bebés.

—Oh, estoy bastante segura de que lo harás, y dejaré que las consigas... Más tarde— Ella dijo y alcanzó la comida en frente de nosotros.

— ¿Por qué te gusta esto? —pregunté. Todavía no la había probado, estaba un poco nerviosa por ponerme carne cruda en la boca.

—Parece sangre— Ella respondió sacando su lado extraño.

— ¿Sabe a sangre? — Le pregunté mirándola y luego decidí seguir su ejemplo.

—No —dijo con una risa, —inténtalo.

Me puse un poco de la carne picante en la boca y gemí. — ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Esto es tan bueno! —Dije al sentir la explosión de sabor de esto. Era como una versión más seca de _ceviche. _Excepto que el_ ceviche _se hace con pescado.

Ella se rió — ¡Kitfou!

Comimos vorazmente y hablamos de muchas cosas. Cuanto más hablamos, más obtenía de ella. Quería mantenerla interesada y traté de encontrar cosas que ella no sabía de mí. —Escribo poesía —de alguna manera lo mencione._ Oh dios_ ¿Por qué dije eso?

Ella levantó una ceja. — ¿Qué tipo de poesía? ¿El tipo de amoroso?

Me encogí de hombros. Está bien, entonces ella piensa que soy una idiota. —Sí, y a veces de la clase sucia —Me sonrojé un poco cuando dije lo último.

— ¿Qué? No inventes —Ella dijo divertida. No me creyó.

Sonreí, —sí... escribí una sobre ti... sobre un sueño que tuve.

— ¿Qué? —dijo intrigada, —Dímelo... —comenzó, luego pensó que era mejor. —Mejor, guárdalo... no creo que pueda manejarlo si lo dices aquí.

Levanté una ceja, — ¿Te pongo cachonda? —Pregunté cambiando un poco mi cuerpo para que mi muslo desnudo se presionara contra el de ella.

—Si no lo hubieras hecho, no hubiera venido. —Respondió sin dudarlo. Nos miramos la una a la otra durante un minuto intenso y finalmente avanzamos y nos besamos. Me dejó tocarla donde quisiera, me emocionó mucho cuando finalmente puse mis manos en esas hermosas _tetas_ y recuperé mi teléfono. Ella se echó hacia atrás y se echó a reír, fue igual de bueno porque _Mami _se esforzó en mi ropa interior. Tuve que detenerme, o no podría salir de aquí con dignidad. Jade extendió la mano y pasó sus dedos por mi cabello solo mirando mis labios —Salgamos de aquí —susurró ella.

Asentí y ella se dejó caer como sesenta dólares en la mesa y se deslizó fuera de la cabina. Hice un doble toque y la seguí, tomándola de la mano mientras me llevaba a su auto. Una vez que entramos en su coche, ella me besó de nuevo. _Mierda_, esto es tan intenso. Podría montarla aquí mismo. ¿Qué tan rápido puedo ir aquí? No Tori ralentiza tu rollo. Esta es Jade.

Me aparté y le acaricié la mejilla. —Deberíamos irnos— Susurré.

Ella me miró y sonrió. Me refiero a una sonrisa real. Se dio la vuelta y arrancó el coche. —Está bien Vega, yo seré el caballero —Me reí oh si ella solo supiera.

—_Ay mi amor, si tú supieras_… —le dije mientras salía del estacionamiento. Comencé a teclear una actualización de estado.

—_Amor_ eh... ya sabes, esta es nuestra tercera cita. —Jade dice con una sonrisa. La mire Ella me guiño el ojo mientras se detenía en una luz roja.

—No estás lista para eso... —respondí reclinándome en mi asiento y arqueando un poco la espalda. Ella dejó que sus ojos vagaran por mi cuerpo, su respiración se enganchó y se mordió el labio. —Pero, de nuevo, ¿quién soy yo para decir cómo te sientes?

En el siguiente semáforo, verificó sus notificaciones y escribió una respuesta. Me apresuré a comprobar mi actualización. Mientras ella continuaba conduciendo.

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega:** ¿Acabo de tener una cena INCREÍBLE con DUDE, me pregunto qué pasará después?

**Estado de ánimo:** sexy.

**Jade West:**_ Te necesito_... pero tu auto está en la escuela... la próxima vez déjame conducir.

**Tori Vega:** mierda.

Miré por la ventana y estábamos doblando la esquina de la café Asfalto. Suspiré. —Sígueme a casa.

—No —dijo en voz baja, luego sonrió y extendió la mano para acariciar mi mejilla. —Tenemos un montón de tiempo. —Ella susurró entonces, tan pronto como se estacionó al lado de mi auto, se inclinó para besarme. —_Mi amor._

Le sonreí a su impresionante español. —Eres realmente buena en eso.

Ella frunció el ceño y esa sonrisa de ella rozó sus rasgos. —Pasé mucho tiempo con mi niñera.

— ¿Así que entendiste todo lo que dije sobre ti en voz baja? —Declaré con una risita. Sé que las odia, pero no puedo evitarlo al pensar en cosas que podría haber oído.

— ¿Por qué crees que me gustaba meterme contigo? —Se rió conmigo —Ojalá hubiera escuchado otras cosas... aunque siento que hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo juntas.

—lo he estado esperando durante un año y medio... —Murmuré.

—Bueno... no esperes más, hagamos esto bien —Ella dijo y me dio otro beso. Me retiré.

—Sí, vamos. —Le susurré, luego le di un beso en los labios y luego salí del auto. —Buenas noches.

Ella sonrió y se despidió. Floté hacia mi carro en una nube de amor. Sé que es cursi pero no puedo evitarlo. Cuando llegué a casa, Maggie estaba afuera y me detuve a mirarla. Sonreí y me acerqué a ella y le di un gran abrazo. — ¿Quieres entrar? —Preguntó y miré mis zapatos.

—Yo... —comencé y me mordí el labio. —No puedo.

Ella me miró de arriba abajo y sus cejas se alzaron. —Alguien finalmente te atrapó.

Sonreí. —Sabes que no te dejaría solo por nadie.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza impresionada. — ¿Ya le diste?

Gruñí. — ¡No! ¡Estaba tan cerca!

Maggie se rió. —Tienes tiempo... disfrútala.

—Lo haré... —su luz parpadeó y yo le sonreí y besé su mejilla. —Gracias. —Me despedí con la mano. Ella me devolvió el saludo y yo corrí por la calle. Escuché un chirrido desde mi teléfono y vi que Jade había actualizado su estado. Sonreí mientras abría la puerta de mi casa. —Siempre eres bienvenida Nancy. —Susurré mientras corría directo a mi habitación.

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: **Excelente cita... Gracias Walter.

**Estado de ánimo:** contenta.

**Glosario:**

**Sí, es necesario. Hay algunas frases en ingles que realmente no sé cómo interpretar en español so**_**. **_

_**"Siempre eres Bienvenida, Nancy**_**" en realidad es un simple "de nada" pero uhm es como cuando alguien te agradece y estas tan complacido que ¿lo exageras un poco? Las palabras se quedan cortas.**

**N/A: descubrimos que Jade sabe hablar un poco el español y ha entendido todo lo que Tori ha murmurado en lo que va conociéndola, es una maravillosa noticia, También notamos que Mami quiere tomar las riendas rápido, pero Tori lo está haciendo excelente conteniéndola y disfrutando mas de su personalidad que de su físico.**

** Nuevamente aparece nuestra misteriosa amiga Maggie quien ya ha intimado con Tori en ocasiones anteriores, Cabe aclarar Tori aun es Virgen, aunque tenga una vida sexual activa pues Mami ha sido quien se encarga de esas ocasiones pero ella jamás ha sido penetrada por alguien. Una amiga me pidió aclarar el punto, no lo veía muy necesario pero bueno, termine diciéndolo. Como dije las cosas empezaran a pasar un poco rápido y aun espero estar adaptándolo lo suficientemente bien como para que no se note el repentino cambio de escenario o paso del tiempo.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, Favoritos y Follow. me animan a continuar brindándoles esta maravillosa historia. Hasta mañana.**


	5. Lagrimas y Sudor

**N/A: Oh miren! una actualizacion en menos de 15 horas! (?) El capitulo 4 fue publicado si mal no recuerdo enre las 11:00pm del dia 10-03 y la 1:00am del dia 11, asi que si llegaron directamente a este capitulo, consideren revisar el capitulo anterior para evitar perdidas. Aqui las cosas se ponen un poco mas intensas en la relacion Jori. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo!**

**Esta es la Traduccion de On the FlipSide By SKRowling quien me permitio hacer la adaptacion al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva estan en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

On the FlipSide Cap. 5

Lágrimas y sudor

Floté entrando a la escuela al día siguiente. Todo para que se viniera abajo cuando me di cuenta de que lo mejor que me había pasado no había llegado hoy... ¿Qué demonios Nancy?

Gruñí mientras me dirigía al asfalto para almorzar con la esperanza de que tal vez ella hubiera entrado más tarde. Ella no lo hizo y me hundí en mi asiento y leí su actualización de estado nuevamente para ver si había dicho algo.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West:** Excelente cita... Gracias Walter.

**Estado de ánimo:** contenta.

**Beck Oliver:** ¿Entonces eso es todo?

**Jade West:** ¿Qué es? Era una cita... una buena.

**Beck Oliver: **bueno... estoy feliz por ti.

**Jade West:** Gracias.

**Tori Vega: **Sí, gracias Beck.

* * *

Respondí y suspiré colocando mi teléfono a mi lado y comí mi almuerzo. No estaba prestando atención hasta que alguien llamó mi nombre. Levanté la vista y todos mis amigos me miraban. — ¿Perdón, que?

—Decidimos salir todos después del ensayo esta noche... ¿estás dentro?

— ¿Dónde? —Le pregunte reanudando mi almuerzo.

—No lo he decidido todavía. —Beck dijo.

—Bueno... supongo que podríamos usar mi casa. —Ofrecí. Era mi cumpleaños, y André había estado tratando de sacarme de mi abatimiento todo el día. Realmente extrañaba a Jade.

—Sí, deberías avisar a Jade, no creo que ella haya venido hoy. —André dijo diciendo lo obvio. Lo miré y puse los ojos en blanco, pero de todos modos levanté mi PeraPod para llamar a mi bebé. — ¿hola? —Dije cuando descolgó la línea.

—Hey... —ella dijo Y podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, y no pude evitar sonreír.

— ¡Oye! —Ugh, qué tan ruidosa sonó mi voz, ella debe haberse encogido en el otro extremo, pero no pude evitar que su voz me derritiera por dentro.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Ella preguntó.

—Miserable, ¿dónde estás? —Respondí.

—En casa.

—Bueno... —comencé a tratar de averiguar qué decir a continuación. Ella realmente no lo dejó abierto a la discusión, así que tuve que cambiar el tema y rápido. Pensé en decirle que era mi cumpleaños, pero luego pensé en lo infantil que sonaría. — ¿Vienes a la fiesta del elenco esta tarde?

— ¿Fiesta del elenco? Aún no hemos hecho la obra. —Ella dijo en confusión.

—Eso es solo lo que nuestros chicos hacen. —Le expliqué, en realidad esto era solo una excusa para hacer una fiesta. Bueno, una fiesta de cumpleaños de todos modos sin que sea todo sobre mí.

— ¿Dónde?

—No sé... creo que mis padres se irán, así que podríamos hacerlo en mi casa. —No había forma de que mis padres se fueran a menos que les rogara. Mis padres siempre estuvieron con nosotros por nuestros cumpleaños. Escuché a alguien decir su nombre y dejé de hablar tratando de escuchar. Era su mamá.

—Espera, te devolveré la llamada. —Luego ella colgó. Suspiré y me senté de nuevo con los chicos. Hubo unos minutos de pretender escucharlos antes de recibir un mensaje de texto.

**Jade:** La fiesta del elenco puede mudarse a mi casa. Tengo la habitación y mi madre se fue por el resto de la semana.

**Yo: **¡Genial! ¿Estás sola en casa?

**Jade:** si...

**Jade:** ¿te quedas conmigo?

Sonreí y marqué su número de teléfono de inmediato. —Hey... —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Estaré allí esta noche con mi bolso y tu tarea. —Eso fue todo lo que dije y colgué el teléfono. —Cambio de planes, la fiesta es en la noche de Jade. —Y fui a buscar todas sus cosas.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega:** ¡La fiesta de reparto es esta noche!

**Estado de ánimo: **FIESTERA.

**Jade West:** Es solo el elenco y el equipo, ¿cierto?

**Tori Vega: **Sí.

**Beck Oliver:** Estoy castigado.

**Jade West:** ¿Qué pasó con tu techo, tus reglas?

**Beck Oliver:** el RV está en la tienda.

**André Harris:** estoy dentro.

* * *

La fiesta del elenco/fiesta de cumpleaños fue genial. Un poco diferente, ya que esto es en realidad dos días antes del estreno, deberíamos estar preparándonos. Jade y yo todavía estábamos un poco incómodas, pero _Definitivamente_ mucho mejor que cuando empezamos.

Ella asaltó el gabinete de licores y algunos de los chicos mezclaron bebidas. — ¿No te metes en problemas?

Ella negó con la cabeza, —mi madre nunca mira allí. Todo eso era de mi padre y lo mantuvo en el asentamiento. Ella se encogió de hombros y me sonrió. —Sería una pena que todo se desperdicie.

Le sonreí y tomé un sorbo de mi bebida. Podía sentir un zumbido ya que solo era mi segunda bebida. Bailé con mi bebé toda la noche. En un momento, me llevó al estudio de su madre y me sentó en su gran silla de cuero, detrás del escritorio. Ella me montó a horcajadas y me besó, y maldita sea. _Mami _se estaba poniendo furiosa.

Puse mi mano en sus caderas y luego subí por su camisa a su espalda. Ella se arqueó hacia mí. Gemí al sentir el calor entre sus piernas contra mi_ Mami._ —Tal vez deberíamos ir a tu habitación— le susurré mordisqueando su cuello.

—Sí, Okey. —Dijo bajándose de mi regazo y sacándome de la silla. Ella me sacó del estudio y tomó un par de tragos más en nuestro camino por las escaleras y en su habitación.

Su cuarto estaba oscuro, excepto por la luz de la luna. Como si me importara, en el momento en que cruzamos el umbral, comencé a desabotonar su camisa y la quité de su hombro. Ella me quitó la mía. Le quité el sujetador; ella me quitó el mío En cuanto a los pantalones, dudé, pero ella no lo hizo y cogió el botón de mis pantalones. Tomé sus manos y la empujé de nuevo a su cama.

Me quité la ropa, luego me aparté y miré a la única persona que había deseado durante mucho tiempo. Ella me miró, con una mirada sin sentido en su cara. —Babe, tengo que decirte algo. —empecé. Quería explicarle a _mami_.

—Tori, ¿quieres tener un corazón a corazón ahora? ¿Podemos hacerlo más tarde? —gimió mientras se sentaba y me jalaba por la cintura de mis pantalones. Le quité las manos de los vaqueros y me incliné para besarla. Cuando cerró los ojos, me quité los pantalones y las bragas al mismo tiempo y me posicioné para que ella no pudiera verme.

Era como si estuviéramos en un sueño, me acerqué a ella y le acaricié la mejilla. Me puse de rodillas entre sus piernas mientras bebíamos con avidez la una de la otra. El estiramiento familiar en mis entrañas fue el sentimiento más bienvenido. Mis inhibiciones salieron por la ventana, no podía esperar a probar a mi bebé.

Gemí mientras mis manos acariciaban su camino desde sus hombros hasta su pecho. Traje un pecho perfecto a mi boca. Ella arqueó su espalda mientras yo amamantaba su pecho. Ella se impacientó y se arqueó hacia mí. Levanté la cabeza y me desenganché de su pecho con un estallido satisfactorio. La oí gemir cuando descubrió que no iba a ir allí con ella todavía.

Ella trata de poner sus manos sobre mí otra vez y sigo conteniéndolas mientras me abro camino hacia su estómago. —Déjame tocarte, por favor. —Ella murmura, puedo oler su almizcle y sus caderas se mueven en el colchón de la cama.

Dejo ir sus manos, luego me levanto sobre mis rodillas y expongo mi pecho a ella. Se inclina hacia delante y besa mi cuello. Con sus manos se agacha y toma ambos pechos al mismo tiempo. Me muerdo el labio cuando el estiramiento se vuelve casi insoportable. Necesito a mi bebé tan mal. —_Amor_— dije pasándole las manos por los muslos y la acerqué más a mí. Su humedad presionaba contra mi vientre. La besé de nuevo, y comencé a recostarla de nuevo. —Quiero estar dentro de ti ahora.

Ella gimió su respuesta, mientras movía mis besos hasta su punto de pulso. Levanté mis caderas, y luego coloqué a _mami_ en su entrada. Ella me mira sus ojos llenos de lujuria. Ella está sobria no hay rastro de alcohol en sus ojos. Había una pregunta en ellos, y ahora estoy sobria. — ¿Estás listo? —pregunté.

Ella pasó sus dedos por mi cabello y por mi espalda. Ella rastrilló sus uñas en mi espalda y me estremecí por la sensación. Luego ella movió sus caderas y me recibió. Era como si estuviera sumergida en seda. Ella gimió en mi oído y yo estaba cubierta de _caramelo_ y era mejor que cualquier otra mujer con la que había estado.

Una lágrima vino a mis ojos cuando comencé a moverme cada vez más rápido. Sí, lloré mientras hacía el amor con mi novia en su cama. Fue como volver finalmente a casa después de una guerra. Simplemente estar con ella de esta manera, me prendió fuego y pensé que podría seguir para siempre, porque nunca quise que terminara.

—Estoy... oh dios… —Gemí y aumenté mi velocidad. Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco detrás de mi cabeza. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse tratando de conocerme.

—Oh, Tori... —Jade gimió y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mí. Ella está tan mojada y resbaladiza que no puedo tener suficiente de ella. _Mami _comenzó a palpitar dentro de Jade y su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente, y su interior comenzó a convulsionarse. Pensé que podría manejarlo un poco más, pero mis caderas se aceleraron y se estrellaron con fuerza contra ella. Se quedó sin aliento, sorprendida y gritó cuando la golpeé una y otra vez. No pude evitar gritar. Oh feliz cumpleaños a mí. Esto fue tan intenso y cuando hubo un chorro de su cuerpo y el mío, finalmente nos derrumbamos entre ambas.

Pudo haberme dado una patada entonces, porque desde que estaba sobria, me di cuenta de que la había jodido de verdad. —Santa…. —Dije en la piel de su cuello.

Ella se echó a reír. — ¿Has usado esa cosa antes?

Me muevo a horcajadas de ella y '_Mami_' volvió a su escondite, finalmente aplacada. Me tapé los ojos y pensé que me iba a matar. —Jade... esto fue...

Ella no estaba escuchando; se levantó para mirarme. — ¿Dónde está? ¿Puedo ver? —Ella preguntó. Me incorporé y tomé sus manos entre las mías.

—Cállate, Jade. —Le di la espalda y la envolví con mis brazos. —Bebé, lo que acabamos de hacer, fue estúpido, y nunca podrá volver a suceder así.

Ella giró la cabeza. — ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó. Suspiré y le di un beso en el hombro. Le expliqué a _Mami_, y lo que puede hacer, y lo que hicimos fue muy malo. Ella se retiró de mí y volvió su rostro completamente asustado hacia mí. — ¡Nunca podremos hacer esto borrachas otra vez! — Ella tembló y enterró su cara en mi hombro. — ¡mierda, Tori!

Sonreí un poco, ella no dijo que nunca volvería a hacerlo. — ¿No crees que soy un fenómeno?

Ella se rió, —Sí... pero me gustan las cosas raras. —Se inclinó hacia delante y besó mis labios. Luego, buscó en su mesita de noche y me entregó un condón. —Todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar.

—Traté de decirte... pero tus palabras exactas para mí fueron 'Tori, ¿quieres tener un corazón a corazón ahora? ¿Podemos hacerlo más tarde?, —Dije con una risita mientras ella se abría camino hacia abajo para encontrarse con_ mami_. La segunda vez, esta vez cara a cara. Sí, mi bebé es insaciable, y yo también, esto creo que funcionará muy bien.

Después de que terminamos, mi mano golpeó algo duro y lo levanté. Era el PeraPod de Jade. Ella me lo quitó y abrió la aplicación de la cámara, un Flash ilumino por un instante y en la pantalla apareció una foto de ambas. —Ese será mi fondo de pantalla. —Dijo suavemente retrocediendo fuera de la cámara y presionando la aplicación de TheSlap.

—Oh Dios, por favor, no dejes que nadie se acerque a tu teléfono. —Dije un poco asustada.

—Nunca lo hago, —susurró y tecleó su actualización de estado. Lo leí y me reí un poco. —Buenas noches Tori. —Dijo besándome la nariz cuando terminó.

—Te amo. —Susurré en la noche. La acerqué más y ella me besó en la mejilla en respuesta.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West:** a todos ustedes que estuvieron en mi casa esta noche; ¡Van a volver y limpiarlo todo mañana!

**Estado de ánimo:** Deslumbrada.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Qué tal el lemon? ¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren lanzarme tomates?. Jade es un caso serio en cuanto a las cosas extrañas, lo que le da realmente un gran nivel de comprensión hacia Tori.**

**He tenido curiosidad sobre algunos fics, y es como el Escritor puede hacer volar tu imaginación, he leído muchos fics de aquí no solo de Victorious y muchos Rated M y sin embargo son pocos los que he leído que han llegado a causar algún efecto en mi al leer estas escenas y me hace preguntarme ¿mi fic tendrá ese efecto en mis lectores? Espero que sí, pues leo lo que escribo y es completamente diferente a leer el trabajo de alguien más. En fin. Si les gusto ¡Review! Si no les gusto ¡Review también!**

**Espero tengan un maravilloso día. Hasta mañana n_n**


	6. Mi amada

**N/A: Nada que decir. un capitulo un poco mas largo y bien intenso. Disfruten bebeses.**

**Esta es la Traduccion de On the FlipSide By SKRowling quien me permitio hacer la adaptacion al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva estan en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

On the FlipSide Cap. 6

Mi amada

Salí de la cama de Jade temprano esa mañana. Suspiré al recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Incluyendo todo lo que fue y no fue dicho. Gemí suavemente y encendí mi teléfono para publicar mi estado matutino como siempre.

Miré a mi bebé y le di un beso en la mejilla. Realmente no quería despertarla, y estaba tan contenta de que ella durmiera mucho. Suspiré después de un rato y me dirigí al baño para ducharme y vestirme para la escuela. Todavía estaba dormida cuando salí de la ducha, así que decidí bajar las escaleras y examinar los daños.

Tan pronto como abrí la puerta de la habitación de Jade, casi tropecé con una forma inconsciente. "SinJin... despierta." Dije empujándolo despierto. Realmente no quería saber cuánto tiempo había estado aquí o _que bochinche oyó._ Este niño _es un pervertido._

Los ojos del cabello rizado se abrieron y luego se ensancharon cuando me vio. —Oh… hola Tori.

—Oye, vamos a limpiar este lugar —Dije suavemente.

Él asintió y me siguió escaleras abajo —Voy a empezar en la sala de estar —Él afirmó.

Asentí y me dirigí a la cocina. Tengo dos notificaciones en mi teléfono, así que miré lo que surgió en TheSlap. Era el estado de Jade.

* * *

**Actualización de estado.**

**Jade West:** a todos ustedes que estuvieron en mi casa esta noche; ¡Van a volver y limpiarlo todo mañana!

**Estado de ánimo:** Deslumbrada.

**André Harris**: estaré allí en diez minutos

**SinJin VanCleef:** Todavía aquí... ya comenzó.

_Te dije... pervertido_. Negué con la cabeza ante el comentario de SinJin y comencé a preparar un poco de café. A medida que se elaboraba comencé a recoger un poco la cocina. Cuando terminé, escuché otro ping y miré el estado de Jade. Ella estaba despierta Es hora de cocinar un poco de desayuno.

**Jade West:** Espera, ¿tú qué?

**Tori Vega:** Ve a ducharte; Te veré abajo.

Luego recibí una notificación de mi propio estado, y respondí rápidamente antes de volver al trabajo. Debo hacer el desayuno simplemente perfecto para mi bebé.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega:** ¿Qué he dicho? Espero que no fuera demasiado pronto...

**Estado de ánimo:** Avergonzada.

**André Harris:** ¿Qué dijiste?

**Tori Vega:** No puedo repetir eso... ¡Dios mío, ¿Por qué?!

* * *

El timbre de la puerta sonó, y abrí la puerta para encontrar a mi increíble mejor amigo parado allí con una sonrisa. —Le dijiste que la amabas, ¿verdad?

—Lo hice... —dije y puse mi cabeza en su hombro. Simplemente me abrazó y me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Está bien pequeña, cálmate—Se apartó y me sonrió. —Solo sigue siendo la ardiente tú y ella vendrá, lo verás —Dijo: — ¿Dónde debo empezar?

—SinJin ha estado haciendo cosas en la sala de estar. Ella tiene una sala de recreación creo, ¿podrías revisar allí? —asintió y se dirigió en esa dirección. Regresé a la cocina y comencé a preparar el desayuno para todos. Mientras hacía eso, recibí una respuesta de Jade.

**Jade West:** No te avergüences. Dame un poco de tiempo

**Tori Vega:** ;)

No había más que decir. Después de eso pude oír sus pasos bajando por las escaleras. No llevaba zapatos, tenía una camiseta sin mangas color negra, cubierta por su blusa de encaje y su minifalda favorita. Su cabello no estaba peinado; no estaba ni cerca de estar lista. —Oh, eres una salvavidas, no sé qué me dio André anoche… pero creo que aún lo tengo. —Dijo sirviéndose una taza. La habría besado, pero SinJin y André habían venido a desayunar y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría ella ante la demostración de afecto pública.

Me sonrió y le correspondí la sonrisa, pero por alguna razón, la intimidad que compartimos anoche ha hecho a esta mañana incomoda como el infierno. —Está bien, esto es raro—Mencionó André.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunté.

—Porque, se lo que está pasando… esta toda esta tensión adicional entre ustedes. Supongo que es algo a lo que debo acostumbrarme.

Jade miro alrededor. — ¿Por qué no vino nadie más? —preguntó, cambiando el tema. Me serví un poco de café y comencé a beberlo. El sabor amargo se apodero de mis sentidos. Podía decir ahora el por qué Jade era tan adicta a eso.

—Todos se escabulleron. Pero no había mucho desorden. Así que André y yo nos encargamos de todo mientras estabas en la ducha— Respondió SinJin.

—Luego se volvió hacia mí y se sonrojó. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. — ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunte acercándome un poco a ella.

Acarició mi mejilla y se inclinó para besarme. — ¿Físicamente, Mentalmente?

Me reí —Ya te lo dije. Pero debería hacerte yo esa pregunta.

—y esa es nuestra señal de irnos. Vamos Sin. Te llevare a la escuela— André dijo sin aguantar más de esto. Además me alegro porque esta era una conversación bastante privada.

Cuando escuché que la puerta se cerraba, me volví hacia mi bebe otra vez. _— ¿Cómo te sientes?_

Ella se sonrojó un poco y se apartó de mí. —Yo… Un poco dolorida en realidad.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunté. Mis cejas se levantaron un poco. Tomé un sorbo de mi café tratando de ocultar mi sorpresa.

—Bueno… eres más grande de lo que estoy acostumbrada. —me atragante con el café y tosí enviándolo todo al mostrador. Ni siquiera sabía que decir a eso.

Rió nuevamente buscando unas toallas de papel y limpiando el mostrador. — ¿Estás bien, Vega?

—No lo sé… ¿Te lastimé?

—No. —Dijo tirando las toallas de papel empapadas de café a la basura. Entonces se paró a mi lado. —Me divertí. Quiero volver a hacerlo pronto.

— ¿Enserio? —pregunté sintiendo mi garganta más cerca de mí. Tarareó su afirmación y beso mi cuello.

— ¿Qué tal ahora? —susurró mientras movía mi mano sobre su muslo descubierto… Santo queso… su culo está desnudo, no tiene bragas puestas.

— ¡Oh, sí! — dije con un escalofrió de anticipación en mi voz. Baje mis labios a los de ella y se acomodó en uno de los taburetes, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, saco un condón del bolsillo de su falda y lo puso en mi mano.

Me aflojo los pantalones y los bajo justo después de mis caderas. —tal vez me puedas leer tu poema más tarde — susurró y los escalofríos me irradiaron. _Mami _comenzó a crecer y llegar a la _chocha_ de mi bebé.

Sonreí —te acordaste —susurre y me coloque en su entrada.

Me devolvió la sonrisa —por supuesto que si — respondió apretando mi cintura con sus muslos y aferrándose a la barra de desayuno. —Ahora apresurémonos o vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela. — Hice lo que me dijo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con placer. Dios mío, podría acostumbrarme a esto.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: **El día de escuela más largo de todos… ¡Vamos timbre!

**Estado de ánimo: **Molesta.

**Jade West: **Si, yo también.

**André Harris:** Todavía tenemos ensayo.

**Tori Vega: **¡Aw, Joder!

**Jade West: **Ugh.

**André Harris:** Tori, estoy seguro de que por eso estás molesta.

**Jade West: **Tommy, no hagas que mami te golpee

**André Harris: **Escuché que eres buena en eso.

**Tori Vega: **¡André!

**Jade West: **¡OMG!

* * *

Finalmente, ¡ensayo general! No podía esperar a que esto terminara, la sesión de esta mañana fue increíble. Me dirigí directamente hacia el Backstage. Una vez que entré en el camerino de chicas, Jade me miró con el ceño fruncido y me detuve en seco. —Walter... ven aquí—Ella dijo.

No estaba segura de si ella estaba enojada o no. No sé lo que hice, pero es mejor que me disculpe si quisiera repetir esta mañana. —Lo siento. —Dije mientras me acercaba.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me abrazó. — ¡Tienes que dejar de decirle a André todo! —susurró en la piel de mi cuello. Me estremecí y dios, lo que ella me hace. —Necesito una medida de misterio que permanezca entre él y yo. Necesito que él me tenga miedo.

Me reí y me eché hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos. — ¿Por qué?

—Porque ya no puedo ser mala contigo. Todos tienen que pagar. —respondió besando mis labios suavemente. —Ahora ve a vestirte Walter, te veo en el escenario.

Me sonrojé cuando ella me soltó y caminó hacia la puerta. —Está bien Nancy, nos vemos allí.

— ¡NO ME LLAMES NANCY! —Ella dijo caminando hacia el escenario. Me reí entre dientes y me gire para ponerme mi bigote.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega:** El ensayo fue increíble, no puedo esperar hasta la noche de apertura.

**Estado de ánimo**: emocionada.

**Erwin Sikowitz:** Deben estar orgullosos de ustedes mismos; se lucieron en los ensayos. ¡Solo un ensayo más, y nos vemos el jueves por la noche!

**Tori Vega:** :)

**Jade West:** No puedo esperar hasta que termine.

**Tori Vega:** ¿Debería ofenderme?

**Jade West:** No

**Beck Oliver:** Wow de lo que te pierdes cuando estás castigado.

**Jade West: **No te has perdido de nada.

**Tori Vega:** Jade... escribí una nueva... me gusta más

**Jade West:** ¿Te quedas o qué?

**Tori Vega:** Lo sé... no en TheSlap... Sí, me quedo toda la semana

**Jade West: **OK

* * *

Jade abrió la puerta de su casa dejándome entrar. Me había prometido que iba a cocinar la cena ya que yo le había preparado el desayuno. En este momento no me podía importar menos la comida. Eso no era por lo que estaba hambrienta. Ella tecleó el código de la alarma y tan pronto como se activó, se giró para mirarme, mis labios estaban sobre los de ella. Olvídate de la cena, la quería de nuevo y quería tomarla por toda su casa. Lo hicimos en la barra de desayuno esta mañana; Quiero probar en todas partes. Ella se apartó de mí y respiró hondo. —Está bien... detengámonos un poco. Me estoy poniendo un poco nerviosa.

Le di mi sonrisa moja-bragas, mis manos desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas y acercándola a mí para que pudiera sentir a _Mami_ caliente por ella. —Ese era el punto.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las besó. —Creo que... será más divertido si lo tomamos un poco más lento.

—Jade... llevo UN AÑO Y MEDIO encima de ti... —dije haciendo pucheros.

Ella se rió un poco. —Vega, ¿te escuchas a ti misma?

—Sé que sueno como un tío, ¿no? —Dije dejando caer mis manos mientras asentía. —No soy un tipo, quiero decir que todavía tengo las mismas cosas que tú...

—Está bien, me tomó un tiempo dársela a Beck... estaba muy tenso. Ella respondió dirigiéndose a la cocina.

— ¿Cómo fue eso? —pregunté. —Me refiero a tu primera vez.

—Rápido y doloroso. —Ella respondió sin pensar mientras recogía provisiones para la cena.

—Wow. —Me reí por su respuesta.

—No es que no haya mejorado después. —enmendó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba riéndome hasta más no poder. — ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Nunca se la di a Steven. Nunca he estado con un chico...—dije suavemente y Jade dejó caer los espaguetis por todo el piso.

Ella se volvió hacia mí. —Pero... ¿cómo sabes cómo funciona? Quiero decir si no sabes lo que te gusta.

Me encogí de hombros. —Tal vez solo estaba hecho para ti.

Se detuvo e inclinó la cabeza. — ¿Alguna vez has tenido la necesidad de ser penetrada? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Nunca lo había pensado. —Respondí, pero lo había pensado. Hubo ocasiones en las que me acerqué dejar que alguien me penetrara. Pero _mami _ funciona para mí. Empezamos a recoger los espaguetis del suelo. Cuando terminamos, me condujo al comedor y me pidió que pusiera la mesa.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega:** Teniendo una cena romántica con mi Honey.

**Estado de ánimo**: hambrienta.

**Jade West:** Voy tan rápido como puedo.

**Tori Vega:** No estaba hablando de comida.

**Jade West:** Voy tan rápido como puedo... ENFRÍALO

* * *

Jade cocino unos espaguetis con albóndigas. Puso la comida en la mesa y encendió algunas velas, justo cuando terminaba de recorrer la casa, estaba entrando desde el patio trasero y la vi hablando con su madre por video llamada. —Así que, Estoy viva. Le dijo a su madre en la pantalla.

—y teniendo compañía por lo que veo. — Jade miro hacia atrás, hacia la mesa. Luego me vio justo detrás.

—No, te dije que Tori o Cat se quedarían conmigo. Tori está aquí otra vez y estamos ensayando la obra. Interpreta a mi marido en ella.

— ¿Estas segura de que no está Beck? No quiero volver y descubrir que mi hija está embarazada o algo así — Jade se movió un poco incomoda. Me sonrojé y me di la vuelta.

—No, solo Tori. —Sonaba culpable

—Quiero ver.

Volvió la cabeza — ¡TORI!—Gritó. Me volví hacia ella y me acerque. —Saluda a mi mama. — Dijo apuntando el teléfono hacia mí.

—Hola señora West. —Declaré, mi voz sonaba bastante culpable también.

—Llámame Joanne. —Ella frunció el ceño un poco, pero se fue tan rápido como llegó. —No dejes que Beck se acerque a ella.

Me reí entre dientes, —No hay problema.

— ¡MAMÁ! ¡Beck y yo terminamos! —Jade dijo tomando el teléfono de vuelta.

— ¿Cuando?

—Hace un mes… mira, ¿puedo irme ahora?

— ¿Estás soltera? —Dijo su mamá, mostrando alivio en sus rasgos.

—Más o menos, sí. —A Joanne no le gustó la frase. Podría decir.

—Ah, vale. —Ella dijo —Llegaré a casa a tiempo para tu obra.

El cambio total de tema fue extraño pero bienvenido por Jade, —Dulce...

—Jade, si necesitas hablar sobre cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes venir a mí, ¿verdad?

—Si mamá-

—Lo digo en serio…

— ¡MAMÁ! Me tengo que ir. —Jade dijo con exasperación, — ¡adiós!

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, y se volvió hacia mí. —Estamos en un lio de mierda si algo sucedió anoche. —Dije manteniendo mi distancia.

Ella hizo una mueca. —Nunca había tenido que hablar tanto con ella antes. —Caminó hacia la mesa y sacó una silla para mí.

—Tal vez el Simposio sea sobre cómo hablar con su hija adolescente. —Dije sentándome.

Jade resopló de risa y se sentó, —Probablemente—. Me reí un poco y comencé a comer. — ¿Qué?

—No sé qué esperaba. Pero no esperaba una relación normal entre madre e hija.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Por como te vi con tu papá. —Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Dos personas totalmente diferentes. Mamá apoya todo lo que quiero hacer... ella es la razón por la que voy a Hollywood Arts.

Le sonreí a Jade. —Amo a esta Jade… —vacilé al darme cuenta de que le había dicho que la amaba por segunda vez. Se inclinó hacia delante y besó mis labios suavemente.

—Tengo mucho que resolver, Tori. Como dijiste, tienes un año y medio por delante".

—Lo sé, no hay presión. —Dije apretando su mano.

Comimos en silencio por un rato. Estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo. Se recostó en la silla y bajó el tenedor. —Léeme tu poema— Ella dijo luciendo sexy como el infierno.

Me sonrojé y me acerqué a mi bolso y conseguí mi cuaderno. —Está bien, no te rías.

—No hago promesas. —Ella dijo con ojos entretenidos: —Solo tendrás comentarios honestos de mi parte.

—Bueno... está bien... pero... —Soy una cobarde. —No, no puedo.

— Léelo —dijo suavizando su voz, la diversión dejando su tono.

Respiré hondo y comencé a leer:

_**Mi amada se encuentra conmigo y me lleva a su casa.**_

_**Y estaba ansiosa por mostrarle mi belleza.**_

_**Mi deseo era descender y bañarme ante ella.**_

_**Su cuerpo me excitaba, y con su amor estaba atrapada.**_

Se quedó sin aliento y bajó el tenedor.

_**Tomando su placer de mí, regocijándose como una conmigo**_

_**Me tumbó en un fragante lecho de miel.**_

_**Y con el sexo me emborraché.**_

_**Pero mi fuego no se apagó haciendo el amor con ella.**_

_**Y fui enviada lejos, para desperdiciar mi día en anhelo.**_

_**Para tener mi dulce preciosa, tendida junto a mi corazón,**_

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, algo que he llegado a reconocer como pura lujuria en su rostro. Jade se mordió el labio mientras me escuchaba. Mi corazón latía salvajemente en mi pecho. Estaba tan feliz de que le encantara.

_**Amada, por favor, nunca te alejes de mí.**_

_**Oh mi heroína, mi amante... Ven, mírame.**_

_**Ahora tomare mi placer de ti**_

_**Mientras desciendo al agua contigo**_

Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Mi bebe no llora. Pero sé que son mis palabras, mis sentimientos los que la están haciendo abrirse emocionalmente.

_**Nuestros corazones bailan en un ritmo equilibrado.**_

_**Nuestras lenguas haciendo el trabajo de nuestras manos.**_

_**Nuestra piel arde como fuego salvaje, apagándola toque tras toque.**_

_**Hasta que la noche amanezca.**_

_**Y el sol ilumine el cielo,**_

_**Mi preciado dulce será saciado.**_

_**Y estaré envuelta en su amor como una manta en mi corazón.**_

_**Mi amada... Mi única.**_

La miré esperando, no sé lo que esperaba, pero me sentí hermosa con sus ojos azules buscando los míos. Sus mejillas están mojadas. Extendí la mano y limpié sus_ lágrimas_. Se aclaró la garganta y sonrió, —eso... fue hermoso.

Sonreí ampliamente y dejé escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Extendí la mano y le sequé otra lágrima de su mejilla, y ella se lanzó hacia adelante y volvió a hacer que mis labios fueran suyos. Pronto hubo manos por todo el cuerpo y piezas de ropa esparcidas mientras nos dirigíamos a su habitación.

Me empujó de vuelta a su cama, con medio cuerpo desnudo presionado sobre el mío. Su aliento caliente en mi cuello susurró. — ¿Puedo probarte?

Asentí y traté de concentrarme, tratando de controlar a _mami_, para que Jade pudiera tenerme, como chica. Para que ella pudiera saborearme. Fue una lucha mientras bajaba por mi cuerpo, gemí en voz alta cuando su boca finalmente llegó al lugar que había estado esperando. Ella me probó, y luego me chupó fuerte. Mi longitud la buscó, y yo estaba lista para ella. Se detuvo y me miró y usó sus manos para adorar a mi _mami_. Luego se acomodó sobre mí y me montó, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

—Jade, Jade, Jade... —murmuré. Mis ojos finalmente se cerraron cuando sentí que la sensación de calor blanca me recorría desde el centro hasta los dedos de los pies. Ella gimió cuando comencé a moverme. Tuve que parar. Necesitaba durar un poco más.

Le di un golpecito en el muslo mientras nos daba la vuelta para que estuviera en la parte superior. Ella me miró en una especie de confusión hasta que dije. —Ponte de rodillas.

La expresión de su rostro pasó de una sonrisa a una sonrisa diabólica mientras se daba la vuelta y se presentaba ante mí. —Jade, niña sucia. —Ronroneé —Veo que te gusta —Entré en ella y sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes. Jugué con su centro mientras golpeaba mis caderas contra las de ella. El cuerpo entero de Jade se sacudió cuando sus paredes se apretaron a mí alrededor. Eso me hizo gritar. Fue más intenso que el día anterior. Me quedé sin aliento y cerré los ojos con más fuerza tratando de pensar en otra cosa, solo así duraría más.

—Oh, mierda... Oh, mierda... —Jade gimió. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y agarré sus pechos y continúo moviéndome esta vez más rápido que antes. Derramé, y grité ante la sensación. —Santa mierda, ¡Tori! —Ella gritó conmigo convulsionando conmigo. Me derrumbé junto a ella.

Se acercó a mis caderas y su mano rozó contra una Mami muy sensible que se había retirado a su capucha.

Tomé su mano y la besé. —Gracias.

—No, gracias a ti —ronroneó ella.

Estuvimos en silencio por un rato, y cuando comencé a relajarme, comenzaba a dormirme. Escuché un chirrido debajo de mi trasero y encontré mi teléfono. ¿Cómo diablos? De todos modos podía escuchar a Jade al otro lado de la habitación. Ella estaba presionando algunas teclas en la computadora y pensé que acababa de hacer su actualización de estado. Entonces la oí decir — ¿Mamá?

—Creo que... soy bi.

—No... —entonces ella se levantó y salió de la habitación diciendo. —Simplemente me gusta ella.

No tienes idea de la oleada de alegría que me recorrió cuando la escuché. Descolgué el teléfono, miré su actualización de estado y sonreí. —No tiene sentido, Jade— Dije y finalmente sucumbí a dormir.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West:** Al azar, ¿cuántos payasos locos necesitas para hacer una pandilla?

**Estado de ánimo:** Pensante.

* * *

**N/A: Oh el Lemon OH ¡EL POEMA!**

**Sinceramente fue un poco complicado traducir el poema y que tuviera rima y sentido mientras moría de calor, mi madre viendo la tv y mis hermanos escuchando música ¿contaminación sónica? ¡Por supuesto! But i've survived! Y aquí les dejo lo mejor que pude adaptar de este capítulo. Jade tiene nuevamente sentimientos encontrados y Tori está completamente entregada y comprendiendo por completo la situación de Jade sin embargo, nos lanzaron una pista muy importante y sé que ustedes, al igual que yo ya tienen las sospechas, el fic original como tal se llama If I only had a… y esta es la versión de Tori, así que, si ya leyeron el original notaran que aquí hay alguno que otro cambio. Tengo planeado traducir también ese. Pero antes. Denme su opinión del actual so.**

**En fin. ¡FALTA POCO PARA LA OBRA! ha sido mucho mejor y hasta el loco de Sikowitz se une a sus alumnos en TheSlap**

**Espero disfrutaran el capítulo, MAS LEMON JORI y vemos una relación particularmente sana entre los chicos a pesar del carácter de Jade. **

_**Skyler West: **_** comparto tu opinión sobre Beck y me encanta la relación de André con Tori. Es un factor muy importante en esta historia. Trina es un show i know y tratare de integrarla más en mi Fic, no es como tal mi personaje favorito pero es muy hilarante como para dejarla de lado. **

**Gracias a todos los que dedican un momento de su dia a dia para leer estas palabras. un abrazo y nos vemos mañana **


	7. En la otra cara

**N/A: #PlayTime!**

**Esta es la Traduccion de On the FlipSide By SKRowling quien me permitio hacer la adaptacion al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en _Cursiva_ estan en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

En la otra cara

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West:** Al azar, ¿cuántos payasos locos necesitas para hacer una pandilla?

**Estado de ánimo:** Pensante.

**Tori Vega:** 42

**Jade West:** ¿Por qué 42?

**Tori Vega:** Porque 42 es la respuesta a cada pregunta desconcertante en el universo.

* * *

Jade me pidió que me fuera a la escuela sin ella. Dijo que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes. Mi bebé estaba actuando tan rara esta mañana, un poco nerviosa y triste. Todavía no estaba lo suficientemente cómoda con ella para hacer palanca.

No llegó a la escuela hasta el segundo período, lo que significa que no pude verla hasta que estuvimos en la clase de Sikowitz. Suspiré mientras escuchaba una charla aburrida. Ahora, todo el día era aburrido, mi mente siempre se dirigía hacia _mi nena_. Me pregunté qué estaba haciendo. Así que envié un mensaje de texto.

**Yo: **¿Ya estás aquí?

**Jade:** sí.

**Yo:** ¿Qué pasó?

**Jade:** Mi madre dice que no puedes quedarte en la casa el resto de la semana. Estoy un poco castigada.

¡Oh hombre! ¡¿Qué demonios?! A decir verdad, mamá también quería que volviera a casa. ¿Pero iba a escucharla? ¡NO! Quiero decir, ¿quién se da por vencido con el acceso fácil a lo que quieres? Sabía que ella tenía Hip-Hop en este período, así que me disculpé y salí para encontrármela.

**Yo**: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

**Jade:** Porque me quedé en casa el lunes.

**Yo: **¿Qué pasa con la obra?

**Jade: **Todavía podré hacer la obra.

Dobló la esquina hacia el estudio y allí la estaba esperando. —Hey... —dije, pensando que ella habría venido desde el aula.

Ella me sonrió. —Hey otra vez.

—Solo necesitaba verte —dije sinceramente.

—Nos veremos la próxima clase. —dijo de pie frente a mí, muy cerca.

—No es lo mismo... no puedo hacer esto en clase. —Dije tirando de ella para un beso.

Ella gimió en el beso. Hombre esta chica me vuelve loca. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y la acerqué aún más. Cuando nos separamos estábamos sin aliento. Noté que algunos ojos nos miraban por los que habían pasado. —Pasaremos un poco de tiempo juntas antes de ir a casa. ¿De acuerdo?

Sonreí y asentí. —Okey.

—Ahora ve a clase, antes de que te den detención —Jade dijo abriendo la puerta al estudio. Suspiré un poco y luego me despedí y me alejé.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega:** Mi Honey está castigada... Tengo que volver a casa. :(

**Estado de ánimo:** acabada.

**Jade West:** Sorry Babe

**Beck Oliver:** yo lo llamo patrañas.

**Jade West:** ¡¿WTF?!

**Beck Oliver:** creo que tu madre puede decirte que por estar juntas no las quiere en la misma casa.

**Tori Vega: **¿En serio?

**Jade West:** sí... No quería que te sintieras mal.

* * *

—Mamá es así con todas las personas con las que he salido... ella no quiere que tenga sexo. Jade me lo explicó. Me reí; Tampoco mi madre. Nos sentamos en el asiento trasero de mi coche, un poco desaliñadas después de una fuerte sesión de desmaquillase.

— ¿No sabe ella que es demasiado tarde para eso? Quiero decir que no es como si fuera la primera con la que has estado.

— ¡Discúlpame! —Dijo con una sonrisa. —Solo han sido dos.

—Aun así... alguien más ya me ganó. —Dije inclinándome hacia adelante y mordisqueando su perfecto cuello blanco.

— ¿Cuál es tu número? —preguntó con cabeza echada hacia atrás de placer. Me puse rígida y me bajé de su regazo —Wow...

Negué con la cabeza —Nunca he contado... no he estado en una relación desde que empecé a tener relaciones sexuales.

Ella alcanzó mi teléfono. No tenía nada que ocultarle. Así que dejé que lo tuviera y mientras miraba recibí un mensaje de texto y lo abrió. Un ceño fruncido se formó en su cara, — ¿qué carajo, Vega?

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté mientras me tiraba el teléfono. El Texto era una foto de Mariana, con su camisa fuera y sus tetas expuestas, y luego otra imagen de otras partes. Lamí mis labios, _mierda…_

— ¡Tu teléfono tiene más de treinta nombres de chicas! —Ella dijo mientras salía de mi auto.

—No me acosté con todas ellas. —Dije siguiéndola fuera del coche.

— ¿Se supone que eso me hace sentir mejor? —Declaró abordándome —Llamas a esa Maggie todo el tiempo... como la noche de nuestra primera cita en Nozu —acusó.

— ¡Ni siquiera estábamos juntas! —Respondí.

— ¿Qué pasa con el texto de esa bolsa de mierda... fotos desnudas? ¿En serio?

— Cálmate Jade...

—No... Esto es muy parecido a salir con Beck. —Jade gritó dirigiéndose a su propio coche. —No voy a pasar por eso otra vez.

—No pienso... —tartamudeé.

—Sí, tienes razón... no piensas. —Dijo y se subió a su auto y se marchó.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega:** Solo han pasado unas pocas horas, y ya extraño mi Honey. Escríbeme Nancy.

**Jade West**: No me llames Nancy.

**Tori Vega:** Me gusta que te moleste tanto.

**Jade West: **Todavía estoy enojada contigo.

**Tori Vega: **¡Escríbeme!

**Jade West: **¡BIEN!

* * *

Esperé durante quince minutos, ella todavía no me ha escrito. Suspiré y dejé caer mi teléfono en la mesa de café. Lo recogí de nuevo y lo miré. Sin texto. Suspiré y le envié un mensaje.

**Yo:** Jade... sabes que te quiero.

Ella no respondió. —Hola Tori. —Mamá dijo caminando dentro de la casa. Me miró. — Bien, ¿qué pasa?

—Las ganks han vuelto para morderme el culo. —Respondí.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó. Suspiré y expliqué que fui... bueno, activa con todas las chicas con las que he estado. Se quedó en silencio, su cara estaba en shock y realmente esperaba que dejara de mirarme como si no fuera su hija.

—Pero no he visto a nadie más desde que estuve con Jade, solo la quiero a ella.

—Tori, ¿qué le hará entender que es más especial que cualquier otra mujer con la que hayas estado? —se deja caer a mi lado en el sofá. —Bebé, hay una razón por la que la gente dice que vale la pena esperar por el sexo, y adivina qué... acabas de descubrir por qué.

— ¿Crees que la perdí?

—Tal vez puedas seguir intentado, tómalo con calma esta vez. Quiero decir, ¿quién dijo que tenías que acostarte con ella para conocerla? —Mamá me dio unas palmaditas en la pierna y se levantó y se alejó.

Entonces mi celular sonó. Sonó... Lo levanté y vi el número de Jade brillando en la pantalla. Respondí rápidamente. —Cállate y escucha a Vega. —Hice lo que ella me dijo. —He estado pensando un poco, y no es justo que me enoje por las mujeres con las que has estado en el pasado... Pero no voy a aguantar la basura que aguanté mientras estaba con Beck. Te veo fijándote en alguien, o alguien más coqueteándote, y esto se acaba.

Sonreí. —Haré lo que sea.

—Eliminarás a todas las demás mujeres de tu teléfono que no sean familiares ni Cat.

— ¿Qué? —Dije incrédula

—Empezando por Maggie.

—Jade... —No sabía cómo se relacionaba con Maggie. — ¿Por qué?

—Déjame preguntarte esto, ¿te acostaste con Maggie? —Ella preguntó.

—Sí, pero…

— ¿Y con esa bolsa de mierda de las fotos?

—Sí, pero…

— ¿Maggie es más especial para ti que Mariana?

—Uh... sí, Jade.

— ¡Hubo llamadas a Maggie todas las noches durante casi un mes en tu teléfono, ninguna de ellas por más de diez segundos! ¿Era ella tu llamada de rebote? —Esa era más una afirmación que una pregunta. No dije nada — ¿Ves? Es por eso que ella tiene que irse.

—Ella se está mudando, Jade. —Respondí agotada. Recosté mi cabeza en el sofá. —Ella era la única que sabía cuánto te amaba, además de André.

—Quiero ver a esa gank.

—La dejé por ti, Jade, ¿no es suficiente? —Pude ver por qué Beck siempre estaba tan cansado.

—No entiendes lo que te digo aquí, Vega. Dios, sabía que eras lenta...

— ¿Por qué no me iluminas? —Le pregunte suavemente

—Quiero que seas mi novia. ¡Mía! ¿Entiendes?

Parpadeé lentamente, luego una lenta sonrisa apareció en mi cara. — ¿De Verdad?

—De verdad... ¿es tu número realmente tan alto? —Preguntó mi novia.

—Creo que definitivamente no he alcanzado el doble dígito, Jade.

—Realmente me gustas, Tori. Trataré de no dejar que ese número me moleste, pero tengo que admitir que sí. —estaba haciendo algo, no sé exactamente qué, hay bastante ruido de fondo. —Lo que quiero saber es... la noche que tuvimos nuestra primera cita en Nozu, te dejé en casa... ¿dónde vive Maggie?

Me reí entre dientes, ella no iba a dejarlo pasar. —Cruzando la calle.

—Muéstrame... —dijo.

Sonreí, — ¿estás aquí?

—Abre la puerta. —Dijo con un tono divertido. Corrí hacia la puerta, la abrí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella tirándola en un beso. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me abrazó. —Muéstrame. —Susurró cuando terminamos.

El destino quiso que Maggie saliera de su casa para sacar la basura. Se ve tan diferente a la última vez que la vi. Ella se ha bronceado y se había cortado el pelo, parecía una patinadora con estilo. Más chico que chica. Mi Maggie es rustica, se había puesto femenina por un tiempo, porque le seguía hablando de Jade, pero Maggie era hermosa por su cuenta.

La miré, y sonreí y luego saludé. —Es aquella.

Maggie me devolvió la sonrisa y corrió cruzando la calle. —Hey Tor… —Dijo de forma sexy y juvenil. Me abrazó de la misma manera en la que Beck había abrazado a Jade un par de días antes. Luego miro a mi lado y me soltó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mags, esta es Jade —dije, Jade la miró y luego asintió, no sé por qué.

—Ah... La chica de sus sueños y mis pesadillas —respondió Maggie cruzando los brazos frente a ella.

La postura de Jade cambió, ahora estaba a la defensiva. —Bueno, su sueño ahora es una realidad. Así que si yo fuera tú, diría tus oraciones antes de irte a dormir esta noche.

—Okey, es suficiente. —Dije, sé que ambas podrían ser como un perro con un hueso si no detuviera esto ahora.

—Entonces, uhm, Tor, me preguntaba si querías venir a ver mi última competencia de patinaje antes de irme... —hizo una pausa y miró a Jade. —Morticia también puede venir, por supuesto.

Ni siquiera me volví para mirar a Jade, simplemente me paré delante de ella y le sonreí a Maggie. —No presiones… Yo, Quiero decir, NOSOTRAS estaremos allí para verte patinar al menos una vez antes de irte.

Ella sonrió y asintió. —Hasta luego, chicas. —Dijo y corrió de vuelta a su casa.

Me volví hacia Jade y le entregué mi teléfono. —Hazlo tú. —Dije tomándola por sorpresa. Sonrió y besó mi mejilla y luego nos dirigimos dentro de la casa. — ¿Quieres un poco de café? —Pregunté en dirección a la cocina.

—Viéndolo bien, si, parece que estaré aquí por un rato... se movió por mi teléfono y se movió mucho en su asiento. Cuando me acerqué a ella, la vi revisando mis mensajes de texto. —Vega, no sabía que tenías esas palabras en tu vocabulario. —Murmuró mientras le entregaba el café.

—Te gusta asumir cosas sobre mí, Jade... No soy tan aburrida como piensas. —Contesté besando su mejilla y alejándome. Bueno, sé que me parece muy bien que ella vea mi teléfono... pero de verdad sé que realmente no he visto los mensajes de nadie desde que ella y yo empezamos _dándole pa'bajo_. Así que cualquier cosa que haya llegado después, ella notará que ni siquiera están abiertas.

—Puedo ver que... Wow ¿En el Freezie Queen, Vega?

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté y miré por encima de su hombro de nuevo, —No, no en el Freezie Queen. —Respondí y me sonrojé, en el estacionamiento tal vez... ¿qué? _La nena_ detrás del mostrador estaba caliente, y luego estuvo en mí.

—Dime el lugar más arriesgado, ¿Vega? —Dijo alejando sus ojos de mi teléfono por un segundo.

Miré alrededor de la habitación, luego me arrodillé frente a ella y la besé. —Aquí mismo, en este sofá contigo, mientras mis padres están en casa y mi hermana está arriba. —Ella se estremeció y se rió ligeramente.

—Estás loca, no estaré haciendo eso. Tú eres la callada, Yo hago demasiado ruido.

Moví mis cejas; —Tómalo como un desafío, nunca supe que rechazara uno. —Me dio una palmada en el hombro y se echó a reír. Me reí y me senté a su lado con una sonrisa sin fin. Estaba demasiado feliz de que esto funcionara para mí. — ¿Por qué estás aquí de todos modos, no estabas castigada?

—Mentí… —dijo ella. —Mi mamá no me castigó, simplemente no quería que mi novia durmiera conmigo en mi cama.

—Está bien —dije y me mordí el labio. —Creo que tenemos que pasar el rato de todos modos...

Me miró, claramente molesta por lo que acabo de decir. — ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes a alguien más que pueda encargarse de tu libido, Vega?

— ¡Bebé!

—Por supuesto que sí, me refiero a… ¡mira este maldito teléfono! Apuesto a que todo lo que tienes que hacer es mirar a una chica y sus bragas estarán mojadas.

—Jade… ¡no soy Beck! Dije tomando sus muñecas y haciéndola mirar.

—No lo eres... Beck nunca hizo trampa, incluso cuando tenía chicas que se lanzarían contra él todo el tiempo.

—Soy Tori… —dije sacudiéndola un poco. — ¿Me recuerdas? ¿La buena, buena?—

—Bueno, si hay algo que he aprendido sobre ti, Vega, es que no eres así.

—No tengo a nadie más —Dije cansada de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nos enfriamos? Hemos estado saliendo por dos años, hemos superado eso ahora.

—No... nuestra relación antagónica no cuenta como pasar el rato. Necesitamos saber cómo es estar juntas de una manera amistosa sin todo este... sexo. Además, después de nuestra primera vez, prefiero esperar hasta que sepa que no lo jodimos de verdad.

Ella respiró hondo y luego asintió. —Sí, está bien... haremos eso... —Jade volvió a irradiar mi teléfono y luego me lo entregó. —He terminado con eso. No sé por qué, pero confío en que no usará el resto de los números allí.

Miré el texto que había estado mirando, eran los que estaban entre Maggie y yo. Eran los que estaban frustrados por Jade, y cómo me trataba, cómo me sentía y cuánto deseaba estar con ella. Sonreí y las borré y volví a besarla. —Te amo.

—También me gustas mucho, Tori. Espero poder cumplir con lo que quieres de mí. —Dijo en voz baja.

—Ya lo haces... —Nos besamos un rato; hablamos en el medio Jade no salió de mi casa hasta tarde esa noche. Me quedé en el teléfono con ella mientras conducía a casa, y luego incluso después de llegar a casa. ¡_No chingamos_, ni lo pensamos! Fue genial que nuestra relación pudiera ir más allá de lo físico. Esperaba volver a verla al día siguiente.

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega:** Estuve despierta toda la noche... casi no puedo ver directamente.

**Estado de ánimo: **agotada.

**André Harris:** Uhuh... ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

**Tori Vega:** estaba al teléfono.

**André Harris:** ¿Así es como le dicen ahora?

**Jade West:** cállate André

**Tori Vega:** ¿Es como le decimos a qué?

**Jade West:** Piénsalo Vega…

Jade entró en la clase de Sikowitz justo antes que él. Lo que significaba que llegaba tarde, por supuesto. Jade se sentó a mi lado, justo cuando entraba en la habitación. Tan pronto como entró gritó. —Si estás en la obra, quédate, todos los demás salgan. Excepto tú Robbie y tú, Cat.

— ¡Yay! —Cat dijo aplaudiendo.

Jade tomó un sorbo de su café, me incliné y la besé para probarlo. Ella le devolvió el beso y volvió a sentarme en mi silla. —Mmm Avellana —Murmuré —Pensé que te gustaba negro.

—Pensé que intentaría algo diferente. Todavía es negro. —Ella dijo tomando otro sorbo.

— ¡Excelente! ¡Así que mis coestrellas se llevan mejor que nunca! —Sikowitz dijo frunciendo el ceño a Jade y a mí. —Ahora, el guión no requiere un beso... pero la cercanía es buena.

Jade puso los ojos en blanco. — ¿Qué haremos hoy Sikowitz?

—Oh, nada importante, solo repasar tus líneas, con las señales, que es para lo que Robbie está aquí.

— ¿Qué hay de mí? —Preguntó Cat.

— ¿Encontraste maquillaje que pueda hacer que estos dos... parezcan más gemelos? —Cat sonrió ante esta pregunta. Ella asintió y corrió a buscar su kit.

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega:** preparándome para comenzar la obra, finalmente la hora que he estado esperando.

**Estado de ánimo:** mentalizada

**Jade West:** Dos días, dos shows, ¡todo listo!

**Tori Vega:** siempre amaré esta obra

**Jade West:** Sí...

**André Harris:** Beck y yo en realidad nos parecemos.

**Beck Oliver:** Cat es mágica.

**Cat Valentine:** ¡GRACIAS!

Jade se sentó frente al espejo en el camerino de las chicas. Acababa de terminar de aplicar mi maquillaje y ella estaba mirándome fijamente. Cerré la puerta con llave detrás de ella y vi un escalofrío correr a través de ella. Sus ojos me dijeron lo que quería de mí.

Puse mis labios en la nuca de su cuello y mis manos se acercaron para ahuecar sus pechos. La quería tanto, pero en serio necesitaba controlarme. No pude evitarlo. Habían pasado un par de días y la deseaba tanto. Me puse de pie y me aparté de ella.

Ella sonrió —Sabes, Walter... Eso no está en el guión.

Me reí y respiré profundamente. Luego llego alguien a la puerta tratando de entrar. — ¡VETE! —Grité. Ella sonrió

—Nancy empezamos en diez minutos, y Sikowitz quiere hablar con el elenco en el Backstage—dijo Cat.

Jade ya se había girado hacia el espejo para arreglar su maquillaje. —Aquí, Tori, por favor, ayúdame con este vestido. —Dijo agarrando el mini vestido que colgaba de la puerta. Mientras la abrochaba, se puso la peluca rubia y se puso los zapatos de disfraz. —Está bien, estoy lista.

Salimos del vestidor de la mano y nos reunimos con el resto del elenco.

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega:** A punto de hacer la escena final en la obra. ¡Soy tan masculina!

**Sentimiento:** Astronautosa.

**Jade West: **Las chicas también pueden ser astronautas.

**Tori Vega:** No en los años setenta.

**Jade West: **Lo que sea, acabemos con esto.

Eché un vistazo a la madre de Jade en la audiencia. Ella había estado observando a Jade y a mí toda la noche. Casi vacilé cuando caí hacia delante, enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho. —Cariño, despierta.

— ¡DESPEGUEN! —Grito de pie sobresaltada y mi sombrero salió volando de mi cabeza.

—NO... No, estabas diciendo que soy tan...—

—Oh... cierto... eres tan linda, amable, ¿cómo puedes amar a un mediocre dormilón como yo?

Ella suspiró y llenó sus ojos con simpatía por Walter. —No eres un mediocre dormilón... eres un astronauta.

—Te amo —lo dije, y sabes que lo dije en serio. Ella sabía que lo hago y siempre he hecho saber mis sentimientos.

Pero había algo en sus ojos que me decía que lo que iba a decir era exactamente lo que quería decir. — ¡Yo te amo!

Ella se acercó y abrazó a su Walter. Nos abrazamos por más tiempo del requerido cuando la audiencia finalmente respondió a la escena frente a ellos y aplaudió con entusiasmo. —Realmente quisiste decirlo, ¿no es así? —Susurré. Ella asintió ligeramente antes de que nos separáramos.

Miramos a la audiencia y sonreímos. Entonces se tensó. La miré para ver le preocupaba. Jade me agarró del brazo y lo sacudió. —Son ellos... ¡son ellos! —Seguí su línea de visión y los vi... los tipos de Nozu estaban en la audiencia como si estuvieran alentando a sus chicas. Supongo que en sus mentes lo éramos. — ¿Qué hacemos? —Ella preguntó.

Los observé por unos segundos más. Vieron que los habíamos reconocido, se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el escenario. —Corre... ¡Corre Nancy!—Dije empujándola al Backstage.

—Sí, Walter —dijo sin dudarlo y me jaló con ella. Corrimos y nos encerramos en el camerino. Nos derrumbamos uno contra el otro en la risa. — ¡Oh Dios mío! —Ella dijo entre respiraciones.

— ¿Están en serio aquí? —Dije quitándome la peluca y dejando que mi cabello cayera por mis hombros. Jade siguió mi ejemplo, luego se despojó de su vestido, aprovechando que estábamos solas para que pudiera mirarla como yo quería mirarla.

Simplemente no podía apartar mis ojos de ella. Ella sonrió y se acercó a mí y me acercó a ella. Ella me besó con mi bigote puesto. Entonces ella se estiró para quitarlo. —Estuviste genial Walter —Ella susurró.

—Tú también Nancy. —Respondí y comencé a inclinarme para besarla de nuevo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Tori —dijo una voz.

— ¿Jade?— Dijo otra.

Era mi mamá y la de ella. Nos despegamos y Jade tomó su bata mientras iba a abrir la puerta. —Hola Sra. We.. me refiero a Joanne. Hola mamá.

La mamá de Jade me sonrió y me dio un abrazo. —Ustedes, ¡lo hicieron tan bien! —Luego se acercó a su propia hija y la abrazó. Mi mamá también me abrazó.

— ¡Sí, lo hicieron! No puedo creer lo bien que se están llevando ahora. —Mi mamá dijo.

Joanne miró a mi madre como si no entendiera por qué no nos llevaríamos bien. —Yo solía molestarla, mamá —dijo Jade, sólo para aclarar.

—No me molestaste tanto —Dije sonriendo suavemente.

—Oh… —dijo Joanne y rió un poco. —Los enamoramientos de la escuela son crueles al principio, me alegro de que finalmente se hayan reunido.

Mi madre solo miró a Joanne y asintió. —Joanne, supongo que deberíamos dejar que las chicas se vistan. Sólo queríamos que ustedes supieran que hicieron un gran trabajo.

Les agradecimos y nos relajamos un poco cuando salieron de la habitación. Me volví hacia ella y sonreí. —Wow, Jade, luces igual a tu mamá.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —Así que tengo manada —Me dirigí a desnudarme al otro lado de la habitación.

—Jade amo a tu mamá. —Dije volviendo a ella medio desnuda. —No puedo creer que no se haya asustado por nosotras.

—Tori, mi mamá es gay. —Contestó alcanzando su ropa y poniéndose sus jeans ajustados.

—Oh Wow.

—Esto no sale de esta habitación. —Insistió.

—Okey —Dije y me volteé para alcanzar mi propia ropa. — ¿Cuánto tiempo más hasta que... sabes que averigüemos lo que hicimos?

—Ah… —dijo ella sonrojándose ligeramente. —No sé por dos semanas más, supongo —Dijo suavemente.

— ¿Te sientes diferente?— Yo pregunté.

— ¿Cómo se supone que me debo sentir, Tori? —Preguntó mientras me sentaba para poner mi conversación. —No creo que haya hecho esto antes.

— ¿No crees? —Pregunté.

—Tuvimos pequeño susto... Beck y yo.

—Oh... —Pude ver de dónde venía acerca de todo el asunto de los números. Ella y yo nunca volveríamos a hablar de la gente de nuestro pasado. Eso fue incómodo. —Bueno... me alegraré cuando lo sepa con seguridad.

— ¿Y si sucede? —Ella preguntó.

—No lo pensemos, concentrémonos en un día a la vez. —Dije y la acerque a mí. —Te amo Nancy.

—Yo también te amo. —Me murmuró sin vacilación. Entonces volví la cabeza y la besé.

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West:** Tuvimos nuestra apertura; ¡Resultó genial! Ahora si esos idiotas de Nozu se fueran, sería perfecto.

**Estado de ánimo:** Realizada.

* * *

**N/A: ¡y termino la Obra!**

**Maggie es un caso muy interesante pero ¿no habrá mas problemas? bueno, no es que no tuvieran otras preocupaciones que alteraran la trama. Tal vez en el proximo capitulo se hagan una imagen mas clara de su personaje.**

**Hay frases que no quisiera cambiar en mi interpretación pero hacen que se pierdan un poco. Dejare este capítulo tal cual estaba escrito en el original. Y depende de su opinión si quieren que lo cambie para hacerlo más comprensible en el futuro. Y bueno la gota que derramo el vaso, ya las chicas sospechan de la posibilidad de un resultado inminente de su primera vez. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Estarán o no? Y si es así ¿Cómo lidiaran con el problema? Pues son dudas que muchos de los que leyeron el fic original ya se respondieron sin embargo, quiero dejar un atisbo de duda aquí. Espero disfrutaran este capítulo como yo y que Jade deje de ser tan celo-pata con Tori, aunque sin querer le ha dado implícitamente 9 razones para serlo.**

**Opinen chicos, no sean timidos. Hasta mañana**


	8. Momento de la Verdad

**N/A: OH chiz Oh Chiz! ¡se Horneó la torta! If you dont get it Just read bellow babe ;)**

**Esta es la Traduccion de On the FlipSide By SKRowling quien me permitio hacer la adaptacion al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en _Cursiva_ estan en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

Momento de la verdad.

**Actualización de estado.**

**Jade West:** Tuvimos nuestra apertura, ¡resultó genial! Ahora si esos idiotas de Nozu se fueran, sería perfecto.

**Estado de ánimo:** Realizada.

**Tori Vega:** ¡Lo hicimos genial!

**André Harris**: ¡Sí, lo hicimos!

**Beck Oliver:** Sigo diciendo que Cat es Mágica.

**Jade West:** Lo hicimos aún mejor la noche siguiente.

**André Harris:** ¡Sí, lo hicimos!

**Beck Oliver:** si realmente bien

**Tori Vega:** Este experimento de Sikowitz resultó genial.

**Beck Oliver:** para ti.

* * *

Jade y yo salimos como vírgenes por un par de semanas. Solo abrazándonos, besándonos y conociéndonos. La mañana del último viaje de Maggie, ella apareció en mi casa antes de que yo estuviera lista... bien o incluso despierta. _¡Ay mamá!_ Que gran mañana fue esa.

Mamá debió dejarla entrar, porque se deslizó dentro de mi habitación y se metió en mi cama conmigo. Besó mi oreja y susurró. —Negativo... ¡negativo!

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. — ¿Jade? —Pregunté mientras giraba mi cabeza.

Ella me montó a horcajadas y me dio la vuelta para enfrentarla. —Ne-ga-ti-vo. Dijo pronunciando las sílabas asegurándose de que entendiera de qué estaba hablando.

Mis ojos se ensancharon al comprender. — ¿En serio? —Dije sentándome en mi cabeza casi golpeando la de ella. Por suerte, estaba más despierta que yo porque se inclinó hacia atrás.

—Sin náuseas matutinas, sin engordar... sin pañales… —comenzó.

—Sin alimentación en la madrugada. —Respiré hondo y me recosté con alivio.

Ella se acostó a mi lado con un suspiro. Entonces hizo la pregunta más estúpida. — ¿No tenías coso?

Levanté una ceja y me volví para mirarla. —No... No puedo en este momento de todos modos, estoy en mi período.

— ¿No tienes coso cuando tienes problemas de dama? ¡Demonios!

Me reí. —No crece a menos que estés conmigo de todos modos. —Le informé

—Bien, dejémoslo así. —Dijo con una risita. —_Mami_ es toda mía.

—Sí, lo es. —Me reí entre dientes y sacudí la cabeza. —Esta es una conversación extraña.

—Levántate, vamos a hacer algo. —Dijo con un humor aún más alegre que el que jamás la haya visto. Pero supongo que esquivar una bala hace eso.

—Bueno... tenemos una competencia a la que asistir. —Dije deslizándome de la cama.

—No quiero ver a tu novia patinaren una maldita tabla con ruedas.

—Ella nunca fue mi novia. —Respondí. Me quité la camisa de PJ y caminé hacia el baño sin sostén.

—Vega, ¡eres tan mala! —Jade gimió mientras me miraba.

Saqué mi cabeza del baño y sonreí. —Podrías acompañarme, pero sin tocar.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: **En el parque de patinaje con mi bebé. A punto de ver algunos trucos impresionantes.

**Estado de ánimo** relajada.

**André Harris:** ¿Maggie está patinando?

**Jade West: **Whoa, ¿cómo conoces ese nombre?

**Tori Vega**: si

**Jade West:** ¿Sabe de Maggie?

**André Harris**: Estaré ahí, esa chica es increíble.

**Jade West:** ¿Así que me van a ignorar?

**Beck Oliver:** Maggie es una patinadora profesional, Jade, cualquiera que siga el Skate profesional sabe quién es ella.

**Jade West:** ¿Quién te preguntó?

**Tori Vega:** Sí, bebé le dije.

— ¿Por qué le dirías a él? —Dijo poniendo su teléfono en el bolsillo.

—Es mi mejor amigo. ¿A quién más le diría? —cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Lo siento. —Ella dijo después de un rato. Me tomó por sorpresa así que la miré. —Estoy fastidiando, sé que lo soy.

Sonreí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y la acerqué más a mí. —Tú eres mi niña, ella nunca fue mi niña. —Le susurré al oído.

— ¡Hey Tor! —Escuché desde más allá del hombro de Jade. Sonreí

—Mags. —Le dije y la abracé también.

Jade se detuvo y observó. Maggie la miró y sonrió arrepentida. —Morticia... —ofreció la niña patinadora a modo de saludo.

—Sustituta —Jade respondió; Su expresión facial no ha cambiado.

La cara de Maggie se volvió ira, y ella caminó hacia Jade y se quedó cara a cara con ella. Estaban tan cerca que ahora veo el parecido, aunque Maggie era un poco más oscura. —Vampira. —dijo con amargura.

—Bateadora emergente. —Jade no retrocedió.

— ¡Novia cadáver! —Maggie gritó en su cara.

La cara de Jade se mantuvo sin cambios, excepto un brillo en los ojos de Jade. Maggie estaba a punto de ser herida o violenta. —Muñeca inflable.

— ¡Whoa! —Dije y me interpuse entre ambas antes de que Maggie pudiera volver su brazo y golpear a Jade. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi chica y la aparté un poco.

— ¡Tori, será mejor que mantengas a tu PERRA atada! —Maggie gritó la palabra "P" directamente en la cara de Jade.

Mi bebé se movió para golpearla, pero la detuve y la acompañé a las gradas. —Sienta _tu culo_. Dije frustrada sin importarme que dejara que el _latinismo_ resbalara. — ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?

—Ella comenzó. —Ella dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Buena manera de terminarlo... —dije y sacudí la cabeza.

— ¡Hola chicos! —André dijo y aparté la vista de Jade por primera vez desde que nos sentamos.

Sonreí feliz por la distracción. André, Beck, Robbie y Rex se sentaron a nuestro lado en los bancos. — ¡Hey! —Dije con una sonrisa —Vinieron.

—Sí, escuché que se está yendo de la zona —asentí y luego miré a mi novia malhumorada y suspiré.

. . .

. .

. ~some days later~

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega:** Creo que estoy soltera otra vez :(

**Estado de ánimo: **confundida.

**Beck Oliver:** ¿Qué hiciste?

**Tori Vega:** No sé... ¿Respirar?

**Beck Oliver:** Cometí ese error todo el tiempo.

**Tori Vega:** ¿Qué hago?

**Beck Oliver:** Dale un poco de tiempo; ella volverá a ti.

**André Harris:** No la he visto en toda la semana.

**Tori Vega:** Pensé que solo me estaba evitando...

* * *

Estaba preocupada por mi chica, así que recogí las tareas que se perdió y las notas de todos sus maestros y me dirigí directamente a su casa. Llame a su puerta y Joanne abrió. Le sonreí en modo de saludo, pero su expresión me recordaba la expresión habitual de su hija —Hola Tori.

Entré en pánico. Algo estaba mal con mi chica. Quería llorar. Me armé de valor y hablé. —Yo... traje la tarea de Jade.

—Claro, por favor entra. —Ella se hizo a un lado y me dejó entrar.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Jade? —Pregunté sin rodeos.

—Uhm... no creo que deba decir...

—Por favor… —le suplico. —Ella no me habla. No recibe ninguna de mis llamadas telefónicas; no responde mis mensajes de texto. Ni siquiera ha actualizado su estado en TheSlap todas las noches como solía hacerlo.

Suspiró y creo que vio la preocupación en mis ojos. —Jade y yo fuimos a planeación familiar ayer…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Pregunté, dándome cuenta de la situación. Ella había consiguió un falso negativo.

—Para abortar... pero...

— ¿Ella estaba embarazada?

—Ella no le ha dicho al padre todavía... No creo que debas.

— ¿Deber qué? —Yo pregunté.

—Decirle a él nada... —Dios mío, tengo que decirle...

Pero espera. — ¿Así que ella se deshizo del bebé sin decírselo? — ¿Sin decirme? Estaba empezando a resentir esta conversación.

—Ella no... No pudo... —ni siquiera pudo terminar sus oraciones y suspiró. —Como su novia, sé que esto tiene que ser abrumador.

—Mamá... ¿qué hiciste? —Jade interrumpió llorosa de las escaleras.

Parecía alarmada de una a otra. Nunca había visto tanta emoción de mi chica. Miré a Joanne y ella me dijo —hormonas.

Asentí y caminé hacia Jade. —Bebé, los falsos negativos ocurren todo el tiempo.

—Mentí... sollozó en mi hombro. —Sólo me iba a encargar de el y nunca habrías sabido de esto.

Respiré hondo y suspiré. —Mientes mucho, ¿lo sabías? —Susurré. Mi tono era amoroso, porque el amor era lo que sentía, pero estaba empezando a cuestionar nuestra relación. Nos senté en un escalón y la sostuve mientras lloraba.

—Lo siento. —Esta fue la segunda vez que lo dijo y me sorprendió tanto como la primera vez que lo escuché. —No te mentiré otra vez.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Le pregunte suavemente

—Fui e hicieron esto... El ultrasonido. Quiero decir que han pasado cuatro semanas, Tori. Debería haber podido realizar el aborto. —Ella sollozó. —Ni siquiera parece un bebé.

No dije nada; Sabía que sería lo último que quisiera en un momento como este. Especialmente no de quien que hizo la impregnación. Porque en ese momento eso es lo que yo era.

—Luego apareció en la pantalla. El jodido frijol se movió y se estiró un poco. —Ella se rió un poco y negó con la cabeza. —Luego quise ver si sería algo como yo, y lo amé.

—Ella tiene suerte. —Le susurré al oído, porque sé que quiero que ella sepa que solo podemos producir hijas. La besé en la frente, —por tener una madre que la ama.

Ella se rió entre dientes. —Sí, lo dudo. —Esa era el jade que conocía. Me reí con ella y volví a besarle la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es ella? —Joanne preguntó, recordándome que no estábamos solas, ni estábamos en privado.

Me endurecí y contuve el aliento. —Yo... soy el padre del bebé... bueno, co-madre. La hice... con Jade, quiero decir. —Le expliqué la situación a ella. Todavía no estaba segura de sí podía creerme o no. —Entonces, la primera vez que estuvimos juntas, simplemente sucedió y yo... lo siento mucho.

Ella sacudió su cabeza en incredulidad. —La has arruinado.

— ¡Mamá! —Jade protestó.

Detuve a Jade. Iba a ser papi, necesitaba dar un paso adelante. —La apoyaré, no abandonaré a mi familia. Lo prometo.

Joanne rió amargamente y se alejó. —Increíble. —Ella fue a su estudio.

Miré a Jade, y ella me besó los labios, _bien suavecito._ —Ella vendrá, —dijo Jade. Luego se levantó y comenzó a arrastrarme a su habitación.

—Uh... Jade. —Dijo su madre asomándose desde su estudio.

— ¿Qué, madre? —Jade dijo girándose para enfrentarla.

—Preferiría que ella no entrara en tu habitación. —Joanne dijo. Era diferente. Antes me gustaba, ahora soy esta cosa que impregnó a su hija... está bien, lo entiendo pero... ay.

—Relájate mamá, ella no puede dejarme más embarazada de lo que ya estoy. —Dijo mientras terminábamos nuestro viaje.

Ella me llevó a sentarme en la cama, —Eso fue grosero —dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la cerraba.

— ¿Sabías que estar cachonda todo el tiempo es un síntoma del embarazo temprano? —Jade dijo quitándose la ropa mientras caminaba hacia mí.

— ¿Lo es? —Pregunté mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí y me quitaba las botas.

Ella asintió y alcanzó el dobladillo de mi camisa. —Te he extrañado Tori. —Me quitó la camisa con un movimiento rápido y se inclinó para besarme el cuello. —Te amo. —Alcanzó mis jeans y me los quitó.

—Yo también te extrañé. —Me acerqué a ella y la acaricié desde los hombros hasta las puntas de sus dedos. Los lleve a mi rostro para besarlos. —Y sabes que te amo —aplastó sus labios contra los míos.

—Cállate Tori. —Ella dijo empujándome sobre la cama; ella se sentó a horcajadas Luego se dejó caer sobre mí y gemimos juntas. Ella montó mis caderas y no podría estar en un lugar mejor que este.

Después de que terminamos, nos acostamos lado a lado. Me agaché y la besé allí, y la pequeña bebé que habíamos creado se preguntaría qué nos habría pasado si ella hubiera elegido someterse al aborto. Era su cuerpo; Fue su elección. La miré, ella me miró y me sentí arrastrada a sus profundos azules. —Estoy tan contenta de que la mantuvieras. —dije suavemente sincerándome.

—Ella es un milagro. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Es un bebé que nunca hubiera esperado tener porque me enamoré de una chica. Ella es parte de ti, y de mí... Ella... va a ser un dolor en el trasero... ¡Dios mío!—frunció el ceño

Me reí. —Está bien, para... lo capto. Te amo —Dije acariciando su vientre otra vez y luego besando sus labios. —Mis padres me van a matar. —Susurré.

—Estaré allí contigo. —Jade dijo pasándose los dedos por el pelo. Entonces llamaron a la puerta de Jade. — ¡QUÉ! —gritó.

— ¿Ustedes necesitan algo? —Dijo su mamá desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—No mamá. —Ella respondió

—Jade abre la puerta, o la abriré por ti. —Ella suspiró y salió de la cama en dirección a su cómoda.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega:** Hablé con mi chica... qué conversación tan extraña y estimulante. Ahora necesitamos un poco de ayuda.

**Estado de ánimo:** aterrorizada.

**Jade West:** tus padres no te matarán.

**Tori Vega:** sí lo harán.

**André Harris:** Tor, ¿qué hiciste?

**Jade West:** Me está ayudando a hornear un bollo

**Tori Vega:** LOL

**Jade West:** cierra mi laptop y sígueme al estudio.

**Tori Vega**: ¿Tu mamá quiere establecer algunas reglas para hornear?

**Jade West:** Lo tienes.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West:** Buscando que me sucedan cosas extrañas y asquerosas.

**Estado de ánimo:** intrigada.

* * *

**N/A: y bueno a esto me refiero con hornear el pastel! (?) Como sabran este es un fic bastante Original, me gusta hacia donde va la historia, cambiando drasticamente de la version Original. sin embargo, Ese es el punto. no iban a hacer una adaptacion que fuera exactamente igual, seria monotono y aburrido de leer, la situacion cambia completamente a partir de este punto y el tiempo igual. Espero no se perdieran como me sucedió a mi cuando la leí. **

**Gracias por tu review ; tu opinion es importante para mi! **

**Gracias Por tu mensaje Shana, me alegra saber que te atrapo esta historia. Actualizo a diario aunque sin horario fijo. Vamos a mitad de camino y aun hay mucho que recorrer. espero sigas disfrutando. **

**Gracias a todos los que se toman un poquito de su tiempo para leer esta maravillosa historia. Have a nice day and see you tomorrow ;)**


	9. Diciéndoles

**¡Its a Baby! Algo corto pero interesante.  
**

** Esta es la Traduccion de On the FlipSide By SKRowling quien me permitio hacer la adaptacion al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva estan en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

Diciéndoles

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: **buscando que me sucedan cosas extrañas y asquerosas.

**Estado de ánim**o: intrigada.

**Beck Oliver:** siempre te gustaron las cosas raras...

**Jade West:** me conoces bien.

**Tori Vega:** Ojalá él pudiera desaprender esas cosas sobre ti.

**Beck Oliver:** No tengas celos, estuvimos juntos por un... ¿cómo fue lo que dijiste, Jade?

**Jade West:** una eternidad adolescente.

**Tori Vega:** Correcto...

* * *

Me desperté enredada de calor. Estaba desnuda, Dios mío, no estaba en casa. ¡Oh Dios mío, nunca fui a casa! Todavía estaba oscuro. Busqué a tientas mi teléfono intentando no despertar a Jade y vi que eran las cinco de la mañana, y tenía como treinta llamadas perdidas desde mi casa. —_Mierda —_Dije en voz baja.

Me moví para desenredarme de mi novia dormida. Gruñó en su sueño y apretó su agarre sobre mí para que no pudiera moverme. —Mío, no tuyo. —Ella murmuró.

Había escuchado esas palabras antes de sus labios. Por lo general contra mí. —Nena, tengo que hacer pis. —Susurré, realmente lo hice y si ella no me soltaba pronto, lo haría en su cama.

Me soltó y caminé desnuda hasta el baño de mi novia; Y mientras lo hacía, mi teléfono sonó. Recogí de inmediato. — ¿Dónde estás jovencita? —Mamá regañó.

—Me quedé con Jade —dije sinceramente, no hay necesidad de mentir ahora. —Habría llamado, pero me quedé dormida mientras estábamos viendo una película, y ella no me despertó.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Mamá preguntó con suspicacia.

—Sí... —sí, ahora miento. —Su mamá estuvo aquí toda la noche. —Pues esa parte es cierta.

—Por favor llama la próxima vez —estaba tan preocupada —Ella dijo.

—Sí, mamá, lo prometo. ¡Dile a papá que no llame a los perros!

Ella se echó a reír: —En realidad él está dormido, le dije que tenías una pijamada porque no quería que llamara a los perros, pero estaba a punto de despertarlo.

Crees que está bromeando. No, no lo está. —Gracias mamá, lo siento.

—Nos vemos esta noche. No dejes de ver a tu novia —Dijo —No irás a ningún lado el resto de la semana.

—Bueno —Suspiré y colgué el teléfono. Imagínate que me castigarían de todos modos.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega:** ¡Yay! Mi niña está de vuelta en la escuela, ahora puedo tener una sonrisa en mi cara otra vez.

**Estado de ánimo:** Feliz

**Jade West:** Whoopee... arruinaste mi café a propósito.

**Tori Vega:** Te lo compensaré más tarde... lo prometo.

* * *

—Más te vale —Dijo, mientras se acercaba a besarme suavemente. —Te veo más tarde, tengo que ir a entregar mi trabajo.

— ¡Adiós! —Dije mirando como las caderas de mi bebé se balanceaban mientras entraba en la escuela. Maldición, se veía tan sexy que no podía explicar este sentimiento que estaba teniendo en ese momento. André se acercó a mí mientras miraba y me apoyaba en mi coche.

—M... m... m. Sé que eso está bien —Declaró frotándose las manos.

—Esa es mi chica, deja de mirarla así. Pensé que ya habías superado eso —Afirmé.

—lo hice... ella se ve bien hoy y puedo ver por qué te quedas mirando —Él respondió. — ¿Viste su estado esta mañana?

—Sí. — Lo dije con suavidad.

— ¿Qué es todo eso?

—Nancy está teniendo el bebé de Walter. — Respondí.

— ¿venga, de nuevo? —Dijo su rostro confundido.

Suspiré, —Soy la cosa rara... tengo a Jade embarazada.

—Espera… ¿dices que, ahora? —Me estaba cansando de esta explicación. Pero Dre era mi mejor amigo. Escuchó y esperé que no quisiera dejar de ser mi amigo debido a lo rara que era. Mis amigos son raros. —Maldición... ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

Me encogí de hombros, —retirar mi fideicomiso —Dije empezando a caminar hacia la escuela.

— ¿Cuánto es eso? —Preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros —No sé... un par de cientos de grandes o algo así. Mi papá tiene toda la información sobre eso.

—Bueno, supongo que con eso podrías empezar. —Declaró y yo asentí. —Eso es mucho.

—Sí, supongo... ahora el truco es decírselo a mis padres para que me lo puedan entregar.

—Oh... Mis padres me habrían matado. —Declaró cuando llegamos a su casillero. Luego tocó las notas correctas para abrirlo.

—Exactamente. —Contesté

—Bueno, supongo que será mejor que seas hombre— dijo, luego se echó a reír. —Supongo que ya hiciste eso.

— ¡André! —Me quejé y luego me estremecí, creo que lo hice mucho. Tengo que parar eso. —Voy a hacerlo esta noche.

— ¡Buena suerte! —Sí... Cuando me alejé de él, mi celular sonó.

**Jade:** donde estas

**Yo:** casillero, le dije a André.

**Jade:** le dije a Beck... Pensó que era suya. No puedo decirte lo aliviado que se veía.

**Yo:** ¿Por qué pensaría eso?

**Jade:** Sí... fue antes de que nos juntáramos.

**Yo: **¿En serio?

—Tor... sucedió antes de nuestra primera cita que no era una cita, te lo juro. —Ella dijo mientras venía a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Jade... ¡tenías una constipación cuando te enteraste de Maggie! —Respondí caminando hacia las escaleras.

—Eso fue diferente —dijo siguiéndome.

— ¿Cómo, Jade? —Me detuve, girándome para mirarla. — ¿Cómo es eso diferente?

—Beck y yo tenemos historia...

—Mags y yo tenemos historia.

—Pero amé a Beck—

— ¿Se supone que esto me hace sentir mejor?

—Fue incómodo, y estuvo mal, y lo sacamos de nuestros sistemas. —Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros. Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero ella me detuvo. —Sé cómo suena, pero deberías saber… te dije que ya no te mentiría, ¿recuerdas?

Asentí y suspiré. — ¿Deberíamos decírselo a los demás?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Le diré a Cat... pero no me importaría si Robbie lo sabe.

—Sí... supongo... solo digámosle a Cat cuando esté en el mismo lugar que Rob... para que no se sienta excluido.

—Está bien, como sea.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega**: mamá, papá... hay algo que debo decirles.

**Estado de ánimo:** Enloquecida.

**Jade West:** Estaremos bien.

**André Harris:** Sólo hombre de nuevo.

**Jade West:** ¿de nuevo?

**Tori Vega:** Larga historia... bueno, tal vez no tanto.

**André Harris**: ¿En serio? ¿Eres una mujer diminuta?

**Tori Vega:** ¡André!

**Jade West**: Oh...

**Cat Valentine**: ¿Tori, eres soldado?

**Jade West:** NO... confía en mí, es una historia muy larga.

**Trina Vega**: Jade y André... Ewww. Tori, estará bien, estarán sorprendidos pero no te matarán.

* * *

Jade y yo llegamos a mi casa al mismo tiempo. Estaba tan segura de que iba a ser castigada de por vida, así que ella me siguió en su automóvil porque también estaba segura de que no se le permitiría quedarse. Ella se acercó a la puerta de mi coche. Se veía tan hermosa en ese vestido negro con la falda de pétalos de rosa. Me encantó ese vestido. Sus piernas envueltas en medias de red de pesca con rosas grabadas en todas partes. Mi bebé se veía tan caliente que me estremecí mientras caminaba hacia mí.

Se detuvo frente a mí y me abrazó con fuerza. —No te preocupes Vega, va a estar bien. —Ella dijo. Asentí y solo la miré. Me hizo sentir tan bien con su tranquilidad. Pero lo sé, estaba mirándola cuando ella comenzó a sonrojarse y se alejó. — ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¡Brillas! —Dije dándome cuenta de lo que era. Su belleza me dejó sin aliento... ella brillaba. Se llevó la mano a la cara, tratando de ocultar un sonrojo. — ¿Estás apenada?

—No, me gusta que me digan que soy hermosa, pero puedo imaginarme luciendo como un gusano resplandeciente. —respondió alejándose y tirando de mí en dirección a la puerta.

— ¿Un gusano resplandeciente? — Me reí.

—Vamos, vamos a terminar con esto. —respondió mientras esperaba que abriera la puerta.

— _¡Ya Llegué_! —Grité tan pronto como entré por la puerta. Escuché por una respuesta y no obtuve ninguna. Jade arrojó su bolso a un sofá y se sentó en el otro. — ¿Quieres algo?

—Me encantaría un poco de café—dijo.

Me reí, —no te voy a dar café.

Ella volvió la cabeza con una mirada fulminante en sus rasgos. — ¡Vega, dame un café!

— ¡No! — Dije metiendo la mano en la nevera y tomando jugo de mango.

—No recibí ninguno esta mañana. ¿Por qué no puedo tomar un café? —Ella preguntó.

—Sí, Tori, ¿por qué no puede tomar café? —Mamá dijo subiendo desde el sótano.

—Uhm... Uh... —Me congelé mientras vertía el jugo en un vaso.

—Vega, ¡eso es suficiente! —Jade dijo acercándose a mí y quitándome el jugo de la mano.

Justo entonces mi papá entró por el patio. —Hey bebé, ¿qué pasa? — Dijo besando la parte superior de mi cabeza, mientras estaba de pie congelado mirando a mi madre. Observé su rostro transformarse al darse cuenta sin que tuviera que decírselo.

—Tori estaba a punto de decirme por qué no podía simplemente darle un poco de café a Jade como siempre lo hace. —Jade tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

—Yo... uh... —comencé.

—Cariño...—dijo Jade urgiéndome.

— ¿Tori? —Mamá preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Oh ella está deslumbrada. Miré a papá. Solo se veía confundido, pero era el único que entendería por lo que estaba pasando.

Trina fue... un gran accidente. Mamá y papá tenían dieciocho años. Pero al menos eran adultos. —Jade está embarazada, _Papi._

Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Luego suspiró. — ¿No te advertí que dejaras de hacer eso? ¡Es lo mismo Holly!

Mamá se pasó los dedos por el pelo. —Es tu culpa. —Ella le dijo a él.

— ¿Cómo es mi culpa? —Él dijo —Se supone que ella no puede hacer eso... en todo caso es tu culpa — ¿Qué? ¿Se están culpando el uno al otro?

—Es esa sangre latina en ella... ¡Eso es todo tuyo! —Mamá dijo. Miré a Jade... ella me miró ligeramente divertida.

—Oh... ¿Estás jugando la carta de la raza conmigo? —Mi papá preguntó indignado. _Oh Jesús._

— ¡DETENGANSE! —Grité. — ¡Es mi culpa!

—Bueno... para ser justas, es de ella y mía... —Jade dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, que ahora me doy cuenta, están un poco hinchados. —Pero puedes echarte la culpa si quieres.

—Sí... quiero decir... ¿qué? —Volví a mirarla.

—Me parece divertido que tus padres piensen que lo que haces de alguna manera significa que ellos también lo hicieron —Ella dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo entenderás cuando tu hija haga algo incorrecto. —Mamá dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Dale un poco de café, Tori— Ella se alejó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— Pregunté.

—Son nueve meses largos. Ella debería disfrutarlos. Una taza por día no la matará. —Mamá contestó mientras subía las escaleras.

Miré a Jade y ella sonrió entregándome el vaso lleno de jugo. —Uh uh... bebe el jugo... Necesito que el café se diluya con algo para cuando llegue al bebé —Yo respondí.

Papá solo suspiró y se acercó a Jade. —Bienvenida a la familia. —Se volvió hacia mí y me dijo. —Te estás casando.

Jade se rió pensando que era una broma. _Papi_ estaba serio. Ella me miró, y su risa vaciló. — ¿de verdad?

Me encogí de hombros, ya que papá se alejó de nosotros y subió a la habitación en la que estaba mi madre.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega:** Amor, luego bebé, luego matrimonio... mal orden, pero valdrá la pena esperar.

**Estado de ánimo:** bienaventurada.

**Jade West:** No lo creo.

**Tori Vega:** hablaba en serio.

**Jade West:** Exactamente mi punto. Ese es un tema serio.

**Tori Vega:** Te amo.

**Jade West:** Yo también te amo.

**André Harris:** Ponle un anillo.

* * *

Voy a ponerle un anillo. En realidad, es algo que había planeado antes de que mi padre insistiera en la boda de una vez. Necesito que ella sepa que esto no es algo que mi _papi_ quiere que haga. Es lo que quiero hacer. Así que no voy a apresurarme.

Jade se quedó la noche conmigo. Envuelto a mí alrededor. Yo estaba en el cielo Ella yacía sobre mí, sus pechos apretados contra los míos. Sus manos me exploraron y estaba fascinada por mi control. Sí, _Mami_ estaba bajo control, eso se debía a que Jade me había ordeñado. _Mami_ no quería jugar.

Ella me cantó bajo y suave. Cerré los ojos y escuché. —Cariño —dijo ella parando su serenata. — ¿Alguna vez pensaste que estaríamos aquí?

Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza. — ¿por cómo me trataste? Pensé que conseguiría a Beck antes de que esto sucediera.

Ella se rió y besó mi mejilla. —Estoy tan feliz de verte ahora.

— ¿Aunque estés embarazada? —Le pregunte suavemente.

—Amo a este bebé, y amo a nosotras— Ella dijo acomodándose para acostarse de lado. — ¿Sentiste lo difícil que es?

Sonreí. —Ella está allí, está viva. Sí, sentí que no eres tan blanda como solías ser. —Bromeé.

Su cara se veía un poco ofendida. — ¿Disculpe? No era blanda.

Me reí y la besé suavemente. Ella se olvidó de discutir conmigo. Jade me acercó aún más y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Y justo cuando nos estábamos poniendo calientes, mi papá abrió la puerta de mi habitación. Me detuve a medio empuje, y Jade dejó escapar un gemido, y luego un gemido cuando rápidamente salí de ella y me di vuelta para cubrirnos. — ¡Papá!

—Vete a dormir, o el dormir juntas terminará hasta que las dos estén casadas. —Joder con mi vida

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West:** Hablamos de una semana infernal... aunque todo resultó muy bien al final.

**Estado de ánimo:** aliviada.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, ¡soltaron la sopa! ¡Hay un bebé a bordo! ¿Cuánto dinero se supone que tiene Tori? Mucho. ¿Cómo se tornara sus vidas en esta nueva etapa? Es una pregunta muy interesante que ira respondiéndose poco a poco en capítulos futuros.**

_**Miguel; gracias por tu constante apoyo. Espero disfrutaras de este capítulo tanto como yo. La parte del embarazo le da un toque diferente. las cosas aqui van a ir cambiando abismalmente.**_

_**Shana; ¡te pusiste al día! Ahora cero spoiler. Pronto empezare a traducir el otro, luego de la secuela de este ;)**_

**¡Tu opinión es importante! No seas tímido y deja review.**


	10. Fondo Fiduciario

**N/A: Esta es la Traduccion de On the FlipSide By SKRowling quien me permitio hacer la adaptacion al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva estan en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

Fondo fiduciario

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West:** Hablamos de una semana infernal... aunque todo resultó muy bien al final.

**Estado de ánimo:** aliviada.

**Beck Oliver:** bien por ti.

**Jade West:** Consigue una novia ya.

**Beck Oliver:** No hay muchas chicas por aquí con las que quiero que me vean, las dos mejores están saliendo.

**Jade West:** mantén tus garras lejos de mi chica.

**Tori Vega:** mantén tus manos lejos de mi chica.

**André Harris:** Maldición...

**Rex Powers**: HAAAAAA

**Robbie Shappiro**: ¡Tengo un asunto con Cat!

**Cat Valentine:** ¡ROBBIE!

* * *

Negué con la cabeza ante la ridiculez que fue toda esa conversación. Las cosas que mis amigos y yo decimos en línea. Sé que cuando todos triunfemos, vamos a lamentar estas palabras.

— ¿Por qué no sales conmigo? —Robbie le pregunto a Cat.

— ¡Porque sigues preguntando! —Ella respondió.

—Pero Cat, si no pregunto, ¿cómo sabrías que quiero salir contigo? —El insistió.

—Tiene un punto, Rojita. —André añadió con un asentimiento.

— ¡Cat! Saldrás con Robbie esta noche. —Jade declaró aburrida con la conversación.

—No, no lo haré —Cat dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuál es la diferencia con lo que haces cada viernes por la noche?—Pregunté pasándome los dedos por el pelo. Estaba distraída mirando a través de mi cuenta bancaria en mi teléfono. Mi papá me estaba entregando mi fondo de fideicomiso, y seguía actualizando la pantalla para ver cuándo entraba el dinero.

—Sí, solo salgan solos y vean cómo va —Beck reiteró.

—No, estoy bien —Ella dijo.

— ¡Vas! —Jade le gritó. Me reí entre dientes y refresqué la pantalla. Jade ha estado tan irritable últimamente. Supongo que fue mi culpa, pero últimamente ella era mucho más difícil de llevar.

Cat jadeó y susurró. —Kay.

—No quiero que ella se vea obligada a hacerlo. —Robbie dijo y se alejó de la mesa un poco dolido.

— ¡CAT! ¡Ya habíamos hablado de esto! —Jade dijo de nuevo todavía bastante furiosa.

—Jade, es solo-

— ¡Tú lo amas! —Jade dijo y miré a las dos. — ¿Por qué no puedes salir con él? Él, obviamente, quiere estar contigo.

— ¿Espera, que? —Pregunté.

—Temo hacer algo estúpido.

— ¡Por supuesto que vas a hacer algo estúpido! ¡Eres Cat! —Jade dijo, luego tiró su burrito sobre la mesa. —Esta conversación me hace sentir náuseas. —Luego se levantó y se apresuró a entrar en el edificio.

—Cat, vamos a ir a esta cita contigo. —Dije levantándome y siguiendo a Jade al baño.

Me arrodillé junto a mi bebé y aparté los mechones de su cabello negro lejos de su cara. —Oh Dios, ¿cuándo terminará esto? —Ella llora entre gritos. —creo que son náuseas matutinas—. Le froto la espalda en silencio. —La próxima vez es tu turno.

Sonreí. —Con mucho cariño —le susurré mientras se recostaba en sus piernas. La ayudo a subir y la acompaño al lavabo.

— ¿Por qué sigues mirando tu teléfono? —me preguntó sin mirarme; Justo cuando tengo un mensaje de texto en mi teléfono. Ella extendió su mano, yo sonreí y se la entregué. Ella lo tomó y lo miró. — ¿Qué demonios?

— ¿Qué? —Yo pregunté.

—Mags quiere saber si ya te cansaste de mí. —Ella dijo devolviéndome el teléfono.

—Oh —me reí y besé su frente, quitándole el teléfono. —Bueno, no le estaba escribiendo textos.

—Lo sé, Tori, sé leer —murmuró. —Entonces, ¿cuál es el asunto?

—Estoy revisando mi cuenta bancaria, me están liberando algunos fondos mutuos para que podamos reunir nuestras cosas. —Respondo envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Oh —dijo ella colocando sus brazos en mi hombro. —¿Sería suficiente para el primer y último mes de alquiler?

—Podría ser suficiente para un pago inicial en un condominio —Respondí sinceramente.

—Oh… —Se inclinó hacia delante y me besó.

Este parece ser el momento perfecto, aunque este no es el lugar perfecto. Quiero decir que le estaba mostrando lo comprometida que estaba con nosotras. Pero Diablos ¿Quién quiere que se le propongan en el baño? En cambio, dije —Le dije a Cat que iríamos a esta cita con ella y con Robbie.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó dejándome ir y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. El puchero en su labio era cómico. Mi bebé parece una niña.

—Porque si finalmente se juntan. Cat finalmente puede dejar de llamarte sobre Robbie en medio de la noche. —Dije y caminé con ella mientras sonaba la campana de nuestra siguiente clase.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega**: Así que acabo de recibir una gran conmoción en mi sistema, necesito un poco de terapia minorista.

**Estado de ánimo** gastadora

**Jade West:** ¿Qué pasó?

**Tori Vega**: Oh… ya te lo contaré.

**Cat Valentine**: ¡Yay compras!

**Tori Vega**: Ven de compras conmigo Cat.

**Cat Valentine**: kay kay.

**Jade West:** 0.o

**Tori Vega**: Quiero hablar con ella sobre Robbie antes de esta noche.

**Jade West**: Diviértanse, hasta luego.

**Tori Vega**: Eso pensé.

* * *

Han pasado algunas semanas. Jade y yo entramos al restaurante que ahora se ha convertido en nuestro lugar de reunión principal. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas en la esquina y esperamos a Cat y Robbie. Le dije a Cat que estaba bien si iban un poco tarde a la reunión porque había algo de lo que realmente quería hablar con Jade.

Ahora estaba totalmente nerviosa. Ella me miró mientras nos sentábamos, pero no dijo nada por un tiempo. Nos trajeron nuestra agua y mi mano temblaba cuando levantaba el agua hasta mis labios. —Caray, nena, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó tomando el agua de mis manos.

—Jade… estoy tan enamorada de ti, ¿lo sabes? —Ella me miró y luego sonrió.

—Yo también te amo.

—Quiero preguntarte algo, y quiero que sepas que viene de mí y de nadie más. —Declaré y busqué en mi bolsillo y saqué una caja de anillo. — ¿Por favor, cásate conmigo? —Lo dije porque pensé que con la súplica sería más probable que recibiera una respuesta más positiva de Jade. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando saqué la caja. —Esto no es algo que mi papá me haya metido en la cabeza, y no es por el bebé, solo te quiero, así que por favor di que sí.

Ella solo me miró un largo momento. Comencé a sudar. Tal vez realmente no quería dar ese paso conmigo. Ella simplemente no me amaba lo suficiente como para ser mía de por vida. Luego, por encima del hombro, vi a Cat y Robbie entrar a Nozu. Sabía que no iba a obtener mi respuesta pronto. ¡Chico estaba equivocada! Jade se acercó y me atrajo hacia ella, me besó larga y profundamente. Olvidé dónde estaba. Cuando ella se alejó yo estaba aturdida, casi me perdí cuando dijo. —por supuesto que lo hare.

— ¡Yay! —Cat dijo aplaudiendo y saltando sobre las puntas de sus pies. Robbie me dio una palmada en la espalda.

Jade miró a su alrededor sorprendida al encontrar a nuestros amigos allí y me acerqué más a ella en la cabina para que pudieran sentarse a mi lado. Abrí la caja del anillo y le mostré el anillo. Era un anillo hecho para el dedo índice. Con un solo diamante en un extremo enroscado, se enrosca alrededor del dedo y en el otro extremo hay tres hojas hechas de rubíes enroscadas en el otro extremo; Su diamante de compromiso y su piedra de nacimiento. —Tori esto es precioso.

—Sé que no te gustan las cosas convencionales, pero sé que te gustan las joyas. —Ella me atrajo de nuevo para un beso. Cuando finalmente nos dirigimos a la otra pareja, estaban en su propio mundo. Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza hacia la puerta. Ella asintió y salió de la cabina arrastrándome con ella.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega**: ¡Ella dijo que sí!

**André Harris**: Felicidades

**Beck Oliver**: si eso es genial

**Cat Valentine**: ¡Sí!

**Robbie Shappiro**: Sabía que ella diría que sí.

**Jade West**: No sé si me gusta ser tan predecible.

* * *

—Vamos a la cama, te prometí un fin de semana lleno de amor —murmuré besando sus labios.

—Oh sí. —Dijo besándome profundamente mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. Su madre había ido a ver a sus amigas durante el fin de semana y Jade estaba sola.

—Voy a ir al baño y quitarme esto, ve y relájate. Murmuré contra la piel de su cuello, luego me solté y me dirigí al baño. Corrí, me cambié de ropa y salí para encontrarla completamente desmayada en mi cama en su lugar. Es asombroso cómo ya habíamos desarrollado un hábito. Suspiré y me puse a su lado y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella. Le acaricié la barriga, estaba asomando un poco. Tenía casi tres meses.

—Pronto, todos comenzarán a hablar de ti... Sólo sé que soy tu papi, no importa lo mucho que digan que posiblemente no podría ser. Tú eres mi niña. —Le susurro a nuestro feto. La mano de Jade se teje en mi cabello y la pasa por ella.

— ¿Ya están hablando? —Ella murmuró. Asentí y luego me apoyé en un codo. —Beck me preguntó por qué estaba contigo hoy. —susurró.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —Pregunté porque el tema de Beck todavía era delicado para mí.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Le dije que no era de su incumbencia.

Mi mente no pudo evitar ir a la siguiente pregunta. Ella me dijo que sí, pero siempre me lo preguntaré. — ¿Aún lo amas?

Fue su turno de hacer una pausa, —Yo... creo que siempre lo haré. Lo amo, pero estoy ENAMORADA de ti.

Volví mi cabeza de ella y la sacudí. —Nena… —dijo— ¿Qué pasa? —Esa no es una respuesta fácil de escuchar. El hecho de que ella siempre amaría a alguien que no soy yo.

—Me vas a dejar un día por un chico y no sé qué voy a hacer.

—Cariño, no necesito a nadie más... —dijo y me volví hacia ella.

— ¡Estoy aquí contigo! ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

—Nunca —dije. Ella consiguió una sonrisa diabólica y me besó.

—Quiero hacerte el amor. —Ella susurró con voz sensual.

—Chica, sabes que siempre estoy lista. —Dije envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—No... Quiero decir, quiero penetrarte, quiero que sientas lo que siento cuando me haces el amor.

Ella se acercó a su mesita de noche y sacó una correa. Se arrodilló frente a mí y se la puso. Jade tomó una bufanda de su mesilla de noche y cubrió mis ojos. Ella besó mi cuello y prendió fuego a mi piel. Gemí cuando ella sacó mi camisa sobre mi cabeza. Sus manos ahuecaron mi pecho y gimió bajando a mis pezones para poder saborearlos.

—Recuéstate —ordenó ella y yo obedecí mientras me quitaba la parte inferior de mi ropa interior y todo. Se arrodilló entre mis piernas y besó mis muslos evitando lo que más quería. Hasta que finalmente, su boca encontró a _mami._

Gemí en voz alta mientras ella me trabajaba con su lengua, acabé en su boca y juro que vi estrellas. Luego se puso de pie y escuché un zumbido mientras se desnudaba. Tenía el consolador encendido. Doble cara, así que la mitad del juguete estaba dentro de ella. —Quiero ser la única que esté dentro de ti— murmuró. Mi aliento vino en ráfagas superficiales cuando ella separó mis piernas. Ella se cernió sobre mí de la manera que me gustaba hacer justo antes de entrar a ella y me besó.

Yo siseé cuando ella entró en mí. Dejando escapar un grito estrangulado mientras empujaba a través de mi barrera. Me puse rígida y ella me frotó los muslos para que me relajara. Respiré hondo y ella se movió dentro de mí de la misma manera que yo, y nunca me había sentido tan cuidada durante el sexo. Ella se movió dentro de mí con una comprensión de mi cuerpo que nunca antes había experimentado.

Juro que estaba babeando. Me moví encontrándome con sus estocadas. Había dejado de respirar tres veces. No podía exhalar — ¡Respira Tori, grita! Esa sensación que tienes es la razón por la que lo hacemos. —Ella susurró en mi oído, luego procedió a moverse tan rápido como pudo. Podía decir que ella estaba un poco cerca de sí misma. —Estamos solas, puedes hacerlo —Ella susurró y dejó escapar un gemido masivo.

Finalmente dejé escapar el aliento en un largo y bajo gemido. Me convulsionó y nos encerró en nuestro abrazo. Una vez que se calmó, se movió dentro de mí otra vez, esta vez lloré otra vez, ya que tuve la primera vez con Jade, me dolió mucho y volví con fuerza. —Oh, Dios mío...— Quería que se detuviera, pero no quería que se detuviera.

—Di que soy el único hombre para ti —Ella me susurró al oído, cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de mí otra vez después de mi última O.

—Oh, la tortura... —dije incapaz de respirar otra vez, ¿puedes morir por sentirte tan bien?

—Dilo... —insistió apretándome y moviéndose cada vez más rápido. Ella estaba cerca otra vez.

Lloré y traté de mantener sus caderas inmóviles, pero ella tomó mis manos y las sostuvo sobre mi cabeza. —Eres el único hombre para mí... —Lloré y con un último empujón acabé de nuevo. Temblé contra ella exclamando su nombre en un largo grito que emanaba de mis labios. ¿Dónde demonios consiguió la fuerza para sujetarme? Pensé cuando ella se derrumbó encima de mí. No nos movimos durante varios minutos, ya que lentamente nuestras propias paredes vaginales empujaron el juguete de nuestros cuerpos. Estábamos agotadas, simplemente jadeábamos juntas. —Eres la única chica para mí. —Susurré y pronto estábamos las dos dormidas.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West:** La hice gritar mi nombre. Sí, has leído bien. No te acostumbres a que esté de buen humor.

**Humor:** Satisfecha.

* * *

**N/A: Y el Lemmon bebeses! Esta vez Conocimos a la Típica Jade que toma las riendas, las cosas se están dando con mucha rapidez y facilidad, he obtenido comentarios con respecto a eso. Pero a pesar de que pasen las cosas de esta forma tan precipitada yo personalmente pienso que aún conservan algo de la vida de los estudiantes de HA que conocimos hace ya casi 10 años.**

**Iniciamos la cuenta regresiva, Faltan 7 capítulos más para llegar al final. **

**Miguel; siempre atento muchas gracias por cada Review *- ***

**MariiaG: Si soy Venezolana y la situacion fue ruda, bueno no es algo que oculto o discimulo lo veo normal. Este fic me atrapo desde la primera vez que lo Lei, y fue toda una aventura llegar a el. Esta pagina y una amiga me hicieorn revivir la obsecion que tenia con ambas protagonistas y bueno, como toda una comelibros me deleito con cada Fic realizado. Este en particular me llamo mucho la atencion porque es distinto a otros con respecto a la tematica del embarazo. me alegro mucho de que los disfrutaras y nos vemos en los siguientes capitulos.**

**Probablemente actualice mas por la noche, aunque habran ciertos dias en que termine actualizando de madrugada ao a medio dia, el horario fijo no es lo mio.**

**Gracias a todos por sus observaciones. No sean tímidos y díganme lo que piensan ;)**


	11. Domesticada

**N/A SKRowling: Esta historia llevará más tiempo que la original, porque Tori es mucho más adinerada que Jade y si pensé que Jade no cooperó, Tori es aún peor porque no se ha detenido a pensar en lo que está sucediendo todavía. Todo el asunto vendrá a ella de manera diferente. De lo que hizo con Jade. De lo que Jade siente, muchas cosas, muchas, por lo que en ese momento ella realmente estaba tratando de retirarse del lío en el que se había metido. (. . .) ¡No olvides revisar! o no, no importa, pero algunas de esas críticas me hacen pensar dos veces antes de abandonar Fanfic y las aprecio por completo. .- S.K.**

**N/A: Un poco de la autora Original no vendrá mal para evitar pérdidas.**

**Esta es la Traduccion de On the FlipSide By SKRowling quien me permitio hacer la adaptacion al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva estan en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

Domesticada.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West**: La hice gritar mi nombre. Sí, has leído bien. No te acostumbres a que esté de buen humor.

**Humor**: Satisfecha.

**André Harris:** ¡lo hiciste, chica!

**Tori Vega**: ¡André!

**André Harris**: Chica, sabes que eres tranquila como un ratón.

**Jade West**: Espera, ¿cómo lo sabes?

**André Harris**: Bueno, hace unos meses, Tori tenía a esta chica adfjiaue gkjfsv

**André Harris**: Le pido disculpas a usted, Jade, por meter mi nariz en sus asuntos.

**Jade West**: Sí, mi chica es un fenómeno. LMAO

**Tori Vega**: -_-

* * *

Extendí la mano y abofeteé a André de nuevo en la cabeza. — ¡Está embarazada idiota! Ahora nunca oiré el final.

— ¡Ella pensó que era divertido! —Dijo mientras se frotaba un lado de la cabeza.

— ¡Sólo concéntrate! —Dije dándome la vuelta para mirar el espacio en el que estábamos parados. — ¿Qué piensas? ¿Le gustará?

—Tor, estoy seguro de que lo que sea que obtengas y que ambas puedan pagar estará bien para ella. —Asentí y caminé por la enorme y gran habitación de este pequeño recibidor, no lejos de donde vivían mis padres. Lo que significa que todavía estamos a cinco minutos de la escuela. — ¿Cuánto vas a poner de todos modos?

—Todo... Mi fondo de fideicomiso era un poco más grande de lo que esperaba. —Respondí mientras caminábamos de regreso hacia la habitación donde mi _Papi_ estaba revisando la habitación que sería de mi hija.

— ¿Qué tan grande? —Preguntó.

—25 veces lo que te dije... —Me detuve y observé a mi papá mirar algo mientras dejaba a André para hacer los cálculos. — ¿Qué pasa, papá?

—Estoy tratando de ver si puedo cablear esta casa por seguridad. —Murmuró.

— ¡Esos son cinco millones! —André declaró en estado de shock. Lo miré y asentí. — ¿Es tu papá un policía corrupto o algo así?

—En realidad, la abuela de Tori era dueña de una cadena de restaurantes aquí en California. Ella compró valores para cada una de las niñas cuando nacieron. —Mi _papi_ respondió.

—Mi _abuelo_ era un corredor de bolsa. Papá creció siendo un niño rico. —Terminé por él.

—El fondo fiduciario es la herencia que no tomé porque era muy terco y quería probar que mis padres estaban equivocados. —Papá dijo girándose de nuevo. —Eso no es todo, y Tori realmente no sabe lo que vale.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté.

—No quiero que le mientas a Jade, así que no te lo diré hasta que ambas estén listas para escucharlo. —Se detuvo, —entonces... ¿es este el que quieres?

Asentí, —sí papá, es perfecto para nosotras.

—Está bien, se lo haré saber a los compradores. —Papá se alejó y yo sonreí.

—Ayúdame a decorarlo —Le dije a André emocionada.

— ¿No es esa la especialidad de Cat?

— ¡No! Dre, sabes que va a elegir algo rosa y hará que Jade Vomite.

—No lo sé…

—Mira, básicamente ya he elegido cosas con ella, solo ven a pintar conmigo y esas cosas. No quiero discutir con nadie.

—Está bien. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Para qué son los mejores amigos?

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega**: Trabajando en un proyecto masivo. ¡André, Beck, Robbie AYUDA!

**Estado de ánimo:** desesperada.

**Jade West**: ¿Qué, Soy hígado picado?

**Tori Vega**: mmm Paté… ¡Te comeré más tarde!

**Beck Oliver**: ugh... mucha informacion. Estaré allí en 10 Tor.

**Jade West:** En serio, ¿qué estás haciendo?

**Tori Vega**: pintando la casa de esta señora por un poco de dinero extra. No pensé que querrías venir.

**Jade West**: ¿Me estás llamando perezosa?

**Tori Vega:** Jade... ¿Olor de pintura... bebe? ¿Hola?

**Jade West**: OH.

* * *

Miré a mí alrededor el color de paredes de la sala de estar. Es un poco bonito, en realidad puedo mantenerlo así en lugar de cubrir la pintura con otra capa de gris. Beck, André y yo estamos salpicados de pintura blanca y roja también. —Me gusta así, es diferente como nosotros. —Les dije.

—Sí, es algo agradable —André dijo

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres pintar las paredes de tu habitación color "Morado Berenjena"? —Beck preguntó bajando el cubo.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con ese? Quiero decir que irá muy bien con el muro de acento negro —dije.

—Bueno, escuché que las personas con paredes de color púrpura tienen más sexo que con cualquier otro color. —Beck respondió. Me reí, André se rió. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Se supone que esa es una razón para no pintar las paredes de color púrpura? —André preguntó.

—Bueno, las paredes finalmente dirán la verdad. —Agregué con una risita mientras guiaba a mi amigo a la habitación y pintábamos las segundas capas en nuestra habitación. Los muebles se entregarían en un par de días, por lo que necesitábamos pintarlos. La única habitación que quedaría sin pintar sería la habitación del bebé porque creo que a Jade le gustaría echar una mano en eso.

Cuando terminamos ya era algo tarde. Sonó mi teléfono y sonreí mientras miraba la foto que apareció. —_Hola amorcito_.

— ¿Dónde estás? —Jade preguntó, su voz un poco nerviosa.

—Uhm... ya te lo dije. —Respondí mientras Beck me quitaba el rodillo.

— ¡Eso fue esta mañana! ¿Acaso esa vieja arrugada es más bonita que yo? —Estoy empezando a reconocer a la Jade de Beck en ese tono. Suspiré y caminé hacia el baño.

Me miro en el espejo y ciertamente no me veía atractiva. —No, ella no está... al menos no en este momento.

—Tori se suponía que íbamos a salir esta noche, ¿te olvidaste? —Suspiré, había olvidado que era nuestro quinto aniversario.

—Oh nena, lo siento.

—claro que lo lamentas, estoy en tu casa y tu madre y Trina me están matando con todas estas cosas de planificación de bodas y cosas de baby shower... ¡Me voy!

—Cariño, no, ya voy. Déjame asearme un poco y luego iré, por favor, espérame.

—No, Tori, estamos a punto de llegar tarde a nuestras reservas, pasé por muchos problemas para conseguirla.

— ¡Quince minutos! —Dije desnudándome y saltando en la ducha.

— ¿Te vas a bañar allí?

—Sí, traje mis cosas por si acaso —respondí.

— ¿Dónde queda ese lugar? voy a buscarte — dijo.

—No... Uh, te veré en el camino, ¿Okey?

— ¿Qué estas escondiéndome?

— ¡Nada! Jade, déjame prepararme para que podamos llegar al restaurante a tiem— colgó el teléfono antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Suspiré y me apresuré a asearme. Aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué, ella probablemente no estaría en la casa de mis padres cuando terminara.

Llegué a la casa quince minutos después. Creo que todavía tenía un poco de pintura en mi cabello, había puesto totalmente mi cabello en un moño. Realmente no esperaba lo que vi mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. — ¿Bebé?

Jade me miró, — ¿Pensaste que me iría? —Ella pregunto suavemente

—Bueno, sí... un poco… —Contesté tomándola en mis brazos. Ella me besó.

—Vamos, tal vez aun podamos llegar. —Jade dijo. Sonreí y la tomé de la mano. Ella me llevó a su auto.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega**: Está hecho, eso es todo.

**Estado de ánimo:** Consumada.

**Jade West**: ¿Qué está hecho?

**Tori Vega:** Pasa el fin de semana conmigo. Te mostraré esta noche

**Jade West:** ¿te refieres a estar solas lejos de la familia?

**Tori Vega**: Sí, ¿estás dentro o qué?

**Jade West:** muy adentro.

* * *

Me recosté en mi casillero mientras esperaba a mi chica. Jade dobló la esquina y me dio un puñetazo en el brazo. — ¡Ay!

— ¿Por qué tuve que saber de André que la noche de la fiesta del eparto fue tu cumpleaños?

—Todos los demás sabían, por eso la fiesta del reparto fue antes de la obra. —Dije frotando el lugar donde me había golpeado. —Ow, eso realmente dolió.

—No lo sabía, nunca me molesté en saber tu cumpleaños antes, pudimos haber hecho algo especial.

Sonreí recordando ese día. —Lo hicimos. Lloré y todo.

Ella gruñó en frustración. —Ahora tengo que repensar las cosas.

—Fue un regalo perfecto, uno que había querido durante un año y medio— Dije extendiéndome y colocando mi mano en su espalda.

—Estaba guardando algo para tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños, ahora todo está arruinado.

—Bueno, guárdalo para el próximo año. —Dije con una risita.

—No, para entonces estaré gorda y asquerosa… —se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

Levanté una ceja. Eso debe significar que ella quería usarlo. —Oooh, qué traviesa y agradable. —Dije con una sonrisa.

Ella me sonrió y luego miró al suelo, pensativa. — ¿De quién es el cumpleaños en junio?

—Cat. —Contesté devolviendo mi mano para frotar el lugar donde ella me golpeó.

—Supongo que te mostraré esta noche —Jade dijo pasando de estar molesta a ser seductora en nada, presionó sus caderas contra las mías. Sentí un poco de emoción al sentir el pequeño bulto duro contra mi vientre. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y me besó. De repente ella jadeó y dio un salto hacia atrás. — ¡Oh Dios mío!

Me alarmé, — ¿qué?

—acabo de sentir que se movió.

— ¿De Verdad? —Le pregunté y puse mi mano en su vientre. — ¿Cómo fue?

—No sé... ¿indigestión? —ella dijo y se encogió de hombros tratando de fingir que no era gran cosa. Pero podía decirle que si era gran cosa así como hacerle saber lo celosa que estaba. Quiero decir que ella también era mi bebé, y quería unirme a ella.

Sonreí y besé su mejilla. — ¿Lista para irnos? —Pregunté. Ella asintió y nos dirigimos a nuestros coches.

— ¿Debo seguirte a tu casa para dejar mi auto? —Preguntó.

—Uhm, está bien, sí, es una buena idea. Olvidé algo en casa de todos modos. Podemos trabajar en nuestro proyecto final este fin de semana entre... ya sabes —Dije.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —Eres la idiota más sexy que he conocido. Bien, vamos.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, subí corriendo las escaleras y agarré la escritura de mi escritorio para que ella pudiera ver su nombre, para que ella supiera que la casa a la que estaba a punto de llevarla era toda nuestra; de ella y mía Ninguna de nosotras tenía la edad legal para comprar, pero Mi papá y su mamá firmaron los papeles por nosotras. Era nuestra casa oficialmente y podíamos mudarnos cuando estuviéramos listas.

Estuve planeando esto por un mes entero, ella tenía casi cuatro meses de embarazo y yo quería casarme enseguida que dejáramos la escuela para poder pasar una luna de miel en el verano. Lo único que dijo mi padre fue que tenía que intentar trabajar porque recibiría más dinero hasta los 25 años.

Me senté a su lado en mi coche y la miré. —Tengo algo para ti y para el bebé. —Ella miró en mi dirección y vio mis manos temblorosas meterse en mis bolsillos. —Iba a hacer todo cubriendo tus ojos, pero me doy cuenta de que este viaje es extremadamente corto y realmente inútil.

—Oh—dijo ella.

—Podría hacer que me siguieras en tu auto, o podría venir a buscarlo más tarde...

—Sólo conduce, Vega.

Sonreí, —Está bien, mira esto. —Dije entregándole la escritura y manejando las pocas cuadras para ir a nuestra casa.

Ella no dijo nada mientras lo miraba. Ella miró un poco confundida ante el papel, luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. — ¡Cielos Vega, vamos a estar endeudadas por siempre!

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunté.

—Es un poco más de medio millón de dólares. —Ella respondió.

—Esta pagado. Gracias a mi _Abuelita_. —Declaré mientras nos acercábamos a la casa. Ella miro al frente.

—Oh, mira, esa casa finalmente se vendió. Ha estado en el mercado desde siempre... —se calló cuando vio la dirección en la puerta, luego miró el papel. —Me encanta esta casa, Tori. Siempre conducía pensando que algún día sería la dueña de una casa como esta.

—Bueno, eres dueña de una casa como esta. —Dije conduciendo por el camino y pulsando el botón de abrir de la puerta del garaje. —Caminaré hasta la casa de mis padres más tarde y recogeré tu auto, ese es tu lugar. —Dije apuntando al otro lado del garaje. —Aquí está tu juego de llaves. —Ella no dijo nada, solo tomó las llaves. —Cariño, ¿qué estás pensando?

—No lo hago... —dijo ella.

—Aquí, entremos por la puerta principal para que puedas obtener el efecto completo. —Dije sacándola del garaje para que entré por la puerta principal.

Abrí la puerta principal y la gran sala moteada de color gris rojo y blanco se reveló ante mi chica. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió, —por eso llegaste tarde esa noche. —Asentí y ella miró a los muebles. —Escogí estas cosas... algunas no fueron baratas.

—Algunas de esas fueron Beck, André, Robbie, SinJin y yo construimos muchas más—. Respondí. — ¿Así que… te gusta?

—Nena, me encanta. —me dijo y me besó. La llevé por el resto de la casa. El estudio, salón de recreación, sala de invitados todas menos dos habitaciones. A ella parecía gustarle todo, pero se notaba un poco triste al mismo tiempo.

Llegué a una puerta con un lazo rojo. —Esta habitación la dejé para ti. Los muebles que querías están ahí, solo ábrela.

Abrió la puerta y la habitación estaba muy blanca. Era un lienzo en blanco para que ella pusiera su marca. —Está en blanco.

—Sí, así es. — Asentí.

—Gracias Tori. —Ella dijo.

—Te amo. —Dije a cambio y ella me besó de nuevo. Miró los muebles que había recogido en una madera redonda y oscura; cuna de princesa; Con los accesorios a juego. Le había pedido que eligiera cualquier cosa que le gustara sin preocuparme porque costaría demasiado dinero. Así que ella procedió a escoger la cosa más cara que pudo encontrar. Pero tuve que admitir que era hermoso, y se veía genial en el centro de la habitación.

—Vamos a la habitación principal, quiero ver lo que has hecho con el lugar. Y te juro que si veo algo de rosa en él, nunca volveré a dormir contigo. —declaró.

Sonreí y caminé hacia una puerta lateral dentro de la habitación del bebé. La abrí y era una puerta de niñera, su habitación estaba directamente conectada a la nuestra, así que no tuvimos que salir de la habitación para llegar a ella. Jade miró las paredes color berenjena y la pared de acento negro con la silueta del árbol y una familia de pájaros anidando. — ¿Sabías que las personas con paredes de color púrpura en su habitación tienen más sexo?

Ella levantó una ceja, —Me gustaría probar esa teoría. — dijo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor mio mientras me guiaba hacia la cama. Ella bajó sus labios a mi cuello cuando mis muslos tocaron el borde de la cama y me sentaron.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West**: Nena, eres la mejor y nuestros amigos son la bomba. La casa es endiabladamente perfecta.

* * *

**N/A Countdown! Espero me de chance de subir el cap antes de que mi lap muera!**

**N/A2: no pasó, este es el problema de compartir cargador con un hermano enamorado. Justo estaba por subir el cap en cuenta regresiva y se termino de apagar la lap uwu En fin, hoy habrá doble capitulo asi que atentos bebeses uwu**

**FALTAN SOLO 6 EPISODIOS MAS PARA TERMINAR ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA!**  
**Si te Gusto el cap deja Review ;D**

**Hasta la noche :3**


	12. Hablar de que hablar Charla necesaria

**N/A: Bueno por cosas deld estino toco doble capitulo hoy, asi que si saltaron directamente a este capitulo, permitanme anunciar que en horas matutinas fue publicado el capitulo 11. **

**Esta es la Traduccion de On the FlipSide By SKRowling quien me permitio hacer la adaptacion al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva estan en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

hablar de que hablar/charla necesaria

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West**: Nena, eres la mejor y nuestros amigos son la bomba. La casa es endiabladamente perfecta.

**Tori Vega**: me alegra que te guste

**Jade West**: Todavía no sé cómo podríamos costearla.

**Tori Vega**: hablaremos de ello...

**André Harris**: Deberías obtener un prenupcial.

**Jade West**: ¿Por qué?

**André Harris**: Este es el bebé de Hollywood... ambas serán famosas algún día.

**Tori Vega:** No creo en el divorcio.

**Jade West:** Uhm... Tori, olvidaste mis llaves.

* * *

Me senté en el bordillo afuera de la casa de mis padres esperando mi auto, para volver. Me tomó dos días llegar a su auto. Pasamos dos días felices sin dejar que el dinero o cualquier otra cosa invadieran nuestro tiempo juntas. Ahora era el momento de tener esa conversación. Se acercaban demasiadas preguntas.

Jade se detuvo frente a la casa y me puse de pie cuando salió de mi auto y caminó hacia mí. — ¿Cuánto dinero obtuviste de tu abuela? ¿Cómo mantendremos esa casa? ¿Cómo vamos a terminar nuestro último año? Tengo que conseguir un trabajo-

— ¡Babe! Espera, vamos a casa y hablamos. —Respondí y recogí una bolsa y una caja que había recogido de la casa para llevar a casa conmigo.

—En casa... Sí, vamos. —dijo dirigiéndose hacia su auto. Ella había dejado mis llaves en el encendido. Coloqué mis cosas en la parte delantera del auto y manejamos los dos minutos que tardamos en llegar a nuestra casa. Una vez que aparcamos en el garaje, ella se paró junto a su puerta y esperó a que saliera. —Me gusta que tengamos un hogar... pero André menciona un buen punto. No quiero que pienses que estoy en esto por un corto tiempo, pero no sabemos qué va a pasar.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —pregunté.

—Firmaré un acuerdo prenupcial, y estoy de acuerdo con esto incluso antes de saber lo que vales, porque desde que André lo mencionó, creo que es mucho. —Tomé su mano y la senté en el asiento de cuero negro.

—La verdad es que... no sé cuánto valgo, porque cambia constantemente. —Respondí. Le expliqué cómo mi padre era hijo único y cómo sus padres eran ricos y nos dejaron su dinero a Trina ya mí, porque mi padre no quería aceptarlo. —Conseguí parte de eso, y fue suficiente para esta casa, y podemos vivir de eso por un tiempo si cuidamos lo que gastamos... pero sí deberíamos buscar trabajo, porque el resto no será liberado hasta que yo tenga 25.

— ¿Cuánto de eso nos queda, me refiero a ti, nos hemos pasado?

—3.9 millones. —Respondí. Los impuestos son una perra —le respondí.

La vi relajarse un poco. Entonces ella sonrió un poco. —Pareces mi papá.

Me reí de eso. —Creo que estoy empezando a pensar en esto un poco diferente. —Entonces realmente empecé a pensar. Yo iba a ser padre... ¡Oh Dios! —Jade ¡necesito un trabajo!

Ella parpadeó, — ¿Qué pensaste que iba a pasar Tori?

— ¡No lo sé! —Me puse de pie y comencé a pasearme por la habitación. Ella me miró cuando comencé a discutir conmigo misma en Spanglish. En serio, probablemente no debería estar enloqueciendo así, pero en realidad no me había parado a pensar que tenía que mantener a mi esposa y mi hija alimentadas, vestidas y seguras.

Ella se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano. Me detuve y miré a _mi mujer_ y ella se paró frente a mí. Ella puso una mano calmante en mis hombros. Y pasó sus manos por mis brazos. —_No estás sola_— susurró

—Sé que no estoy sola en esto, pero realmente quiero cuidar de ti —respondí.

Ella puso una mano en mi cara y me acarició la mejilla. —Nos cuidaremos la una a la otra, y espero que nunca tengamos que preocuparnos por usar el acuerdo prenupcial.

Sonreí, —_Te amo_, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, solo me lo dices cada cinco minutos. —Ella respondió y tiró de mi brazo. —Ahora, vamos a la cama otra vez.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega**: Pasé un fin de semana feliz con mi bebé. De vuelta a la rutina ahora.

Estado de ánimo: No-Vaga

**André Harris**: ¿La realidad acaba de golpearte?

**Tori Vega**: Como una tonelada de ladrillos.

**André Harris**: Tengo un concierto este fin de semana, ¿quieres entrar?

**Tori Vega**: ¿es pago?

**André Harris**: Claro que sí.

**Tori Vega**: Estoy dentro.

* * *

André y yo nos sentamos en nuestra sala de recreación trabajando en nuestro set para nuestro concierto. Jade estaba en su casa, así que estaba sola en casa. Ella se había enfadado conmigo más temprano en el día porque... realmente no sé por qué.

— ¿Así que ella enloqueció?— André preguntó.

—Sí, no sé, preferiría que ella fuera a hacer cosas que quiere hacer, que trabajar vendiendo hamburguesas. —Afirmé.

—Hombre… las mujeres no saben lo que quieren. —Él me dijo. — ¿Alguna vez pensaste en estar con chicos?

—Por supuesto André, ¿o te olvidaste del estúpido Steven? —_Ese pérfido._

—Quiero decir, ¿Jade tenía razón al estar celosa de ti con Beck? —André preguntó.

—Los primeros meses... sí. Quiero decir, ¡Maldita sea, ese chico es caliente! —respondí. —Pero ella es más caliente, y cada vez que encaraba yo estaba como... ¿Beck, quién?

André se rio—Entonces, lo que estás diciendo, ninguno de nosotros tuvimos una oportunidad justa contigo.

—No sé, Dre, todos estaban tan atrapados por tratarme como a uno de los chicos, se olvidaron de tratarme como a una chica. Probablemente me lo hubieran preguntado —Respondí.

El me miró. —Supongo que perdí mi oportunidad —Dijo suavemente.

Lo miré y parpadeé. ¿Seriamente? —Yo…

—Lo siento, sé que esto es lo último que necesito hacerte, tienes una chica y un bebé en camino.

—cielos Dre... ¿Tienes idea de lo diferente que hubiera sido nuestra vida si hubiéramos salido antes?

— ¿Habrías salido conmigo?

—Tú eres el único chico con el que estaba interesada en salir —Yo concedí —Pero tú... como y... siempre tenías una chica u otra en tus brazos.

André sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. —Tengo que irme Tor... Esto es pesado.

—No me malinterpretes, estaba enamorada de Jade... pero ella estaba enamorada. Te amo, te habría dicho que sí —Dije de pie con él. —Pero nunca lo preguntaste.

El asintió. —Si te duermes pierdes, ¿no?

— ¿Necesitas un abrazo? —Pregunté abriendo mis brazos de par en par. Él sonrió y nos abrazamos con fuerza. Fue largo. Más largo de lo habitual.

—Qué lindo, el chico te dice que estaba enamorado de ti y prácticamente te besas con él. —Jade dijo desde la puerta del garaje. Lo solté y me volví a mirar a mi chica.

—Pensé que no vendrías esta noche— dije con una sonrisa. Jade no estaba sonriendo.

—Así que simplemente pensaste que...—ella comenzó.

—Me voy, llámame si tienes preguntas sobre la lista establecida.

—Sí, nos vemos André —Dije y me volví hacia ella.

Una vez oí que se cerraba la puerta delantera hablé. —Tenemos el dinero para que tu hagas lo que quieres, no necesitas conformarte con un trabajo de comida rápida.

—Lo entiendo, Tori... ¡pero no estoy calificada para hacer nada más! ¡Tengo 16 años! —dice frenéticamente.

— ¿Qué tal si trabajo hasta después de que tengas el bebé? —Dije envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de ella y llevándola al sofá. —No necesitas el estrés. Puedes estresarte después de que ella esté aquí.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega**: visita al médico número cuatro... echemos un vistazo a la niña dentro.

**Estado de ánimo**: emocionada.

**Cat Valentine**: Yay ¡Trae muchas fotos!

**André Harris**: siempre quise ver una de esas

**Tori Vega**: Siempre he querido ver la mía...

**Rex Powers**: ¿Cómo es que tu chica ya no está en TheSlap?

**Tori Vega**: Demonios si supiera.

* * *

Ha pasado un mes, tuve algo de suerte con André y nuestros conciertos comenzaron a mejorar. Hemos estado reservando clubes locales, y el sello discográfico que lo cortejaba me quería. Les gustó nuestro sonido.

Sin embargo, la escuela estaba empezando a ser un sufrimiento, y esta semana fui prácticamente secuestrada por mi novia a mi casa. Ella me castigó y me hizo decir no a un concierto porque tenía un guión que escribir.

Escribí mientras ella pintaba un mural en la habitación del bebé. No hace falta decir que estaba emocionada, porque ahora ella tenía cuatro meses, y ya no tenía más náuseas matutinas, y su vientre estaba empezando a sobresalir y yo estaba empezando a sentirme realmente conectada a esto porque sentía que estaba contribuyendo.

Jade se mudó solo una semana antes. Ella dijo que se quedaba allí todas las noches de todos modos, así que era inútil volver a casa. Ahora que sus cosas estaban aquí. El lugar se parecía más a Jade. No es que no fuera adecuado para su estilo gótico, pero ahora tenía su colección de cosas extrañas aquí y se sentía más como en casa que en una sala de exposición.

—Hey ¿Jade? —Pregunté desde el piso. Pasó pintando los ojos de botón en un retrato de la muñeca Coraline — ¿A qué hora es la cita mañana?

—Es justo después de la escuela, vas a venir esta vez, ¿verdad? —Preguntó dejando caer su mano y girándose hacia mí. Yo había estado haciendo cosas de la escuela. Ella no había dicho nada porque generalmente era música con André, pero sabía que le molestaba un poco. Quiero decir, debería ser capaz de pasar tiempo con mis chicas.

—Oh, sí, solo le diré a André que simplemente cambie el ensayo...

—Mira, no me hagas ningún favor. Si no quieres ir, BIEN, no vayas. —dijo volviendo a su pintura.

Gemí, me puse de pie, agarré mi bolsa y salí de la guardería. Fui al sótano, a la sala de recreación. Todo lo que hacía parecía hacerla enojar ahora. Así que aprendí que para mantener la paz solo necesitaba alejarme. Yo la amaba, sí. Pero Jade no era la misma. Ella NO era mi Jade, y ella NO era mi Nancy. Ella era una extraña.

Me senté frente al televisor y lo encendí dejando que mis lentes descansaran sobre mi nariz. Me subí el pelo en un moño y metí mis pies debajo de mi trasero. Mientras miraba "Honey Booboo Child" y no tomar ese ejemplo de cómo criar a una hija. No quiero resentirme con Jade, pero sí... ahora mismo lo hago, hasta la próxima vez que la vea, y ella también esté feliz de verme y mi cuerpo comience a doler por ella... ese buen dolor. Después de un rato, suspiré y recogí mi celular.

**Yo**: te amo

**Jade**: lo siento

**Yo: **estaré allí... ¿ok?

**Jade**: Lo sé.

* * *

Entramos en la sala de espera y nos sentamos. Jade su madre y yo, todavía la tiene en su seguro. Realmente tengo que orinar. — ¡Solo ve al baño!—susurró.

—No quiero perderme nada—siseé de vuelta.

—Haz lo que quieras. —dijo: —La espera suele ser de 45 minutos. Solo digo. —Esperé unos quince minutos más en completa agonía, hasta que Jade finalmente gritó. "¡VÉ!"

— ¡Está bien!—Dije y fui al escritorio donde el asistente me entregó una llave y me dio instrucciones para ir al baño fuera de su vestíbulo. Fui tan rápido como pude, y cuando regresé, no lo sabrías... La habían llamado. —Mierda. —No esperé a que la estúpida asistente me hiciera saber dónde estaba mi chica porque estaba tan segura de que no me iba a dejar entrar. Corrí y miré en tres habitaciones diferentes. En la cuarta habitación escuché el sonido distintivo de un monitor cardíaco de bebé y un — ¡Oh mamá mira!

Mi corazón se retorció en mi pecho. Me lo estaba perdiendo. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella. La protuberancia del bebé expuesta y cubierta con gel. Ella me miró y sonrió. —Mira a nuestra hija.

Me acerqué y Joanne se alejó para poder ver mejor. Jade estaba llorando, y estoy segura de que se sentía tan abrumada como yo al ver a esa pequeña niña moviendo sus diminutos brazos y piernas. Ella está completa Con diez dedos y diez dedos los veo, los cuento todos. — ¿Cómo sabes que es una niña? —El técnico de ultrasonidos preguntó con voz acentuada.

—Sólo una corazonada. —Digo suavemente mientras el técnico se va a comprobar.

—Espero que tengas razón, ¿quieres programar un seguimiento para confirmar el sexo del bebé?

— ¿Qué, no puedes decir? —Yo pregunté.

—Bueno, estamos a unas pocas semanas de cuando usualmente verificamos, pero veamos. —El técnico dijo que colocó la sonda en la parte superior de la protuberancia y ella sonrió. —Sí, es una niña.

Jade se rió cuando nuestro bebé alcanzó su cordón umbilical y se lo puso en la boca. —Creo que tiene hambre. Dame algo de comida. —Ella dijo.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West**: Acabo de ver a mi hermosa niña. Es hora de venir con nombres.

**Estado de ánimo**: feliz

* * *

**N/A: Muchos Fics se enfocan en un Tandre y bueno SKRowling y sus maravillosas ideas, no hubo Tandre pero hubiera sido una historia completamente diferente si ellos salian en vez de Tori y Jade, y como siempre aparece nuestra Celopata favorita 3 y no se preocupen, André conoce su lugar ;)**

**Si te ha gustado el capitulo deja Review, sino, pues igual (?)**

**Tengan una feliz tarde Jamoncitos, y hasta el proximo capitulo. ¡SOLO FALTAN CINCO!**


	13. Campanas de boda

**N/A: Bueno, ya saben lo que viene.**

**Esta es la Traduccion de On the FlipSide By SKRowling quien me permitio hacer la adaptacion al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva estan en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

Campanas de boda

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West**: Acabo de ver a mi hermosa niña. Es hora de venir con nombres.

**Estado de ánimo**: feliz

**Beck Oliver**: Que empiecen los juegos de nombres.

**Cat Valentine**: Ashley, María, Sarah, Sasha, Faith

**Jade West**: NO

**André Harris**: ¿Qué tal Jori?

**Tori Vega**: ¿Jori?

**André Harris**: Jade + Tori = Jori

**Jade West**: NOOOOOOOO

**Beck Oliver**: Kenna ...

**Jade West**: … No

**Tori Vega**: ese es lindo

**Beck Oliver**: ¿Por qué no?

**Jade West**: ese era nuestro nombre

**Tori Vega**: Okey ... Beck no puede sugerir nada más

**Robbie Shappiro**: ¿Qué tal, Tesla, María o Llorona?

**Tori Vega**: ¿Llorona Robbie? No voy a nombrar a mi hija llorona.

**Jade West**: ¿Por qué no? Eso es lo que será.

**Tori Vega**: ¿En serio nena?

* * *

¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le pregunté a Jade mientras miraba la carpeta en su regazo.

—Mirando por encima de la lista de esta estúpida boda que nuestras madres y Trina están lanzando —Ella respondió.

Besé su nuca. —Hablando de eso, los invitados llegan para el baby shower.

Ella me miró, sus ojos azules barriendo mi cuerpo. —Te cambiaras ¿verdad?

Miré hacia abajo a mis jeans y la camiseta negra y con cuello en V del número 99 y luego la miré. — ¿Qué pasa con esto?

Tori, sé que estos son nuestros amigos y familiares, pero tú eres mi mujer, es mejor que te veas bonita. —dijo de pie. Llevaba un top negro que fluía sobre las polainas. Se veía adorable con su vientre ligeramente sobresaliendo.

Está bien, me voy a cambiar... André y Beck están ahí afuera, así que quizás quieras salir —Le dije.

Ella gimió y caminó hacia la puerta. Sonreí, sacudí la cabeza y me volví para buscar en mi armario algo mío que pudiera gustarle. Me conformé con esa camisa azul sin espalda y de encaje. A Jade le encanta el encaje. Me puse unos jeans negros ajustados y botas altas y sexy. Me retocé el maquillaje y me dirigí a la sala de estar.

Mi bebé estaba siendo tratado como una reina. Se sentó en su silla favorita que venía de su habitación y estaba rodeada de amigos y familiares suyos y míos. Esta fue la primera vez que mi familia la conoció. — ¡Ahí está ella! —Mi madre dijo viniendo a mí. —La otra novia. —Ella me abrazó cuando alguien tocó el timbre.

—Yo abro— Dije desviándome de caminar hacia la puerta. El timbre sonó de nuevo. — ¡VOY! —Grité y abrí la puerta para revelar a un hombre que solo he visto una vez. Vino acompañado de una mujer rubia y un niño pequeño.

— ¿Papá? —Jade dijo y caminó hacia nosotros en la puerta.

— ¿Podemos entrar? —Me dijo y retrocedí para permitir que la familia de Jade entrara.

Jade miró sus manos vacías. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Estoy teniendo una fiesta.

—Tu mamá nos invitó. —Le dijo a ella. Jade se volvió para mirar a su madre. —Yo... ¡Wow!" Añadió mirando a la sección media de Jade.

—Jade, te ves hermosa. —La mujer rubia dijo. Ella solo sonrió educadamente

— ¡Jade! —El niño pequeño sonrió emocionado. Esta era la única persona a la que Jade le sonrió, mientras se arrodillaba y lo abrazaba.

—Hey enano —dijo Jade. Ella se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa. —Tor este es mi hermano Joel.

—Hey —dije con una sonrisa. No podía tener más de seis o siete.

—Joel, esta es mi prometida, Tori. —Le dijo al niño, pero miró a su papá. No les había estado prestando atención, aunque estaba observando a Beck de cerca. —Papá puedes dejar de mirarlo, él no es el padre.

Mientras observaba a Jade discutir en silencio con su padre, Joel se acercó a mí y tiró de mi mano. — ¿Eres un chico? —me preguntó.

Bajé a su nivel. — ¿Te gustaría que fuera un chico?

—Depende —dijo caminando en un círculo.

— ¿de que?

— ¿Puedes hacerla feliz como lo hizo Beck?

—Ella me hace muy feliz. —Jade dijo, bajando a abrazarlo. —Papá ya tuviste suficiente, te vas.

— ¡Oh papá! ¿No puedo quedarme? —Suplicó, más a su madre que a su padre.

Me acerqué a su padre, porque aún no me había reconocido. Realmente solo traté de controlarme y puse una sonrisa falsa. —Sí, podría llevarlo más tarde.

— ¿Puedo pasar la noche Jade? —le preguntó a su hermana. Jade miró a su padre y luego a Joel, y le sonrió al niño.

—Claro chico, ¿por qué no?

Su padre suspiró. —Bien, te veo luego Jade. —Luego él y su esposa siguieron adelante.

Jade miró a su hermano y sonrió de nuevo. — ¿Quieres ir a ver la habitación del bebé?

Joel sonrió, — ¡Sí! —Entonces ella lo llevó a la habitación de la mano.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega**: 24 horas hasta que sea una mujer casada... Me pregunto qué pasará en mi despedida de soltera.

**Jade West**: Si es como la mía, nuestros amigos están en problemas.

**Tori Vega**: ¿Qué pasó en tu fiesta?

**Jade West**: Ò.o… Diviértete en tu fiesta.

**Cat Valentine**: ¡Jajaja! Seremos buenos Jadey

**André Harris**: Cuidaré de tu chica.

* * *

Jade hizo su despedida de soltera el día anterior. Me pregunto qué hizo ella. No la he visto desde que se fue a la fiesta. La llevaron a casa con su madre y yo dormí _sola _por primera vez en unos dos meses.

Me preparé, tan sexy como pude sin meterme en problemas. Trina vino a buscarme, me tapó los ojos y salimos. Terminamos en un club; Un bar de lesbianas en el que había estado antes. Fueron Cat, Trina, Beck, André y Robbie quienes sobresalieron como pulgares doloridos en un bar lleno de mujeres.

—Tori? —Escuché detrás de mí, pero antes de que pudiera averiguar quién era la que había llamado mi nombre, estaba en mi regazo con sus labios presionados contra los míos. Ella enredó sus manos en mi cabello cuando encontré mis manos en sus caderas. Podía escuchar a Cat chirriar en desaprobación. Alejé a la chica y parpadeé. — ¡Ha pasado tanto!

— Uh...— Estaba perdida. ¡Hombre! Yo era una p...

—Uhm, ella tiene novia. —Cat dijo mientras yo soltaba sus manos de mi cabello.

Ella miró a su alrededor, — ¿Eres su novia?— la chica le pregunto a cat.

— No. —dijo Cat.

Entonces ella me miró, y todavía estaba tratando de recordar la cara. —Me voy a casar mañana—Dije.

— ¿Qué? —dijo y se levantó y me abofeteó en la cara. Oh... Jennifer. —Dijiste que nunca quisiste estar con una sola mujer.

—Jennifer, estaba enamorada de alguien que no me amaba- —Traté de explicarle. Los chicos se estaban riendo con una patada de mi miseria.

—Guárdatelo... te perdiste todo esto. —Ella dijo y se fue. Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza.

—Wow... —Beck dijo. André estuvo de acuerdo riendo. Entonces empezamos a divertirnos. No más sorpresas femeninas, hasta que apareció una bailarina que Cat y Trina habían pedido y bailó por mí, dándome a mí ya los chicos un baile de vuelta.

Ella giró sobre mí, pero desde que era menor de edad, no había desnudez. Presionó su pecho contra mí y bailó y pude sentir a _mami_ reaccionar. Se sentó en mi regazo y se movió hacia mí como si estuviera montando a _Mami_. Lo estaba haciendo de la misma forma que Jade y cuando se recostó en mí y me contuve antes de comenzar a besar su cuello. Me asusté y susurré. — ¿Por qué no le das a mi amigo Beck un pequeño baile en el regazo? Le robé a su chica, él podría querer algo de ánimo.

Ella me miró y sonrió. — ¿El de color oliva?

Asentí y ella bailó hacia allí. Respiré aliviado y luego miré a Trina. — ¿Estás tratando de que me maten?

Trina se rió. — ¡Es tu despedida de soltera! Mañana puedes ser una vieja anticuada. Esta noche eres libre.

Sentí un juego de manos en mi cara cubriendo mis ojos de repente. Yo conocía esas manos. — ¿Adivina quién soy? —Su voz sensual sonó en mi oído y sonreí.

— ¡Mags! —Me soltó los ojos y la abracé fuertemente. Su cuerpo muy familiar se apretó contra mí y se sentó en mi regazo. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a convencerte de que te quedes conmigo. —Ella dijo seriamente. Pero entonces no pudo mantener la cara seria y se echó a reír. —Escucha, es mejor que la cuides y que hagas todo lo posible por permanecer juntas. Te mataré si descubro que la engañaste o que volviste a tus días de perra. —Se detuvo y luego pensó por un segundo. —A menos que sea conmigo, por supuesto.

Me reí y le di un último y dulce beso. —más nunca. Lo prometo

—Voy a fingir que no vi eso. —Trina declaró. Me reí y ella se movió para que Maggie pudiera sentarse en la silla a mi lado. Se acercó a la stripper, la llevó al regazo de André y se sentó en el regazo de Beck. O debería decir, a horcajadas sobre él como la stripper le estaba haciendo a André. Las dos mujeres se movieron en sincronía, quienes sabían que allí era donde estaba el talento de Trina. Pude ver que Beck estaba tratando de no tocar, pero Trina tomó su mano y la colocó en sus caderas. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró algo. La miró como si estuviera listo para devorarla en ese mismo momento. Trina sonrió y antes de que me diera cuenta, los dos se estaban besando y moliendo juntos.

—Oh, Dios mío, tengo que salir de aquí. —Dije. No había visto a Jade en más de 24 horas. Estaba un poco nerviosa. Cogí mi teléfono y envié un mensaje de texto.

**Yo**: Tú ex y TU cuñada me están conduciendo a la distracción, te extraño.

**Jade:** ¿Qué están haciendo?

Le envié una foto de ellos yendo a ello.

**Jade**: Finalmente... Anoche me tenían un poco loca. Había un montón de coqueteo.

**Yo**: te quiero tan mal

**Jade**: Ven.

**Yo**: ¿Qué pasa con la tradición?

**Jade**: Olvida la tradición...

**Yo**: voy a tratar de escapar.

Miré alrededor. Cat y Robbie estaban bailando en la pista de baile. Beck y Trina se estaban besando, André estaba concentrado en la stripper y Maggie me estaba observando de cerca. —No Te Iras, así que olvídalo. —Ella dijo.

Suspiré. —Mags, mis jeans están ajustados.

—Puedo encargarme de eso por ti. —Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que realmente no ayudó porque solo me hizo pensar en mi niña un poco más. Ella se inclinó hacia mí y besó mi mejilla.

—Uh... Mags. —Comencé, pero luego ella me besó en el cuello y me estremecí. Justo cuando levanté las manos para detenerla, vertió la jarra de agua helada en mi regazo. Grité... sí, eso se hizo cargo de mi problema.

— ¿Todo mejor? —susurró en mi oído. Asentí. —Bien.

La miré, llevaba una larga túnica y unos leggings. —Dame tus leggings. —Le dije.

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero los leggings, tengo que cambiarme. —Miró hacia abajo y suspiró quitándose los zapatos y las polainas. Me los entregó con un puchero. Revisé para asegurarme de que no se habían visto, y me levanté para ir al baño. Y una vez que me cambié solo pude irme.

Cuando me estaba cambiando escuché a alguien entrar al baño y lavarse en el fregadero. Mi corazón se hundió cuando salí del puesto. — ¡Tori! Me preguntaba a dónde ibas. ¡Vamos a ir a dormir a tu casa! Bueno, Trina y Maggie están... voy para estar con Jade.

— ¿No puedo ir contigo? —Pregunté. —He visto todo lo que necesito ver de ella... ¡Estoy cubierta!

— ¡No! —Cat dijo y me atrajo hacia mi hermana que esperaba y mi ex compañera de sexo. — Tienes que ir con ellas. André va contigo también.

Miré a mi mejor amigo. —Lo siento…

—Está bien, voy a ir con André en su auto, sé que a Trina le gustaría pasar un tiempo solo con Beck. —Declaré dándoles a ambos una mirada de complicidad sabiendo que no tendría la compañía de Trina por un tiempo.

—Voy a llevar a Cat donde Jade, —dijo mirando a su novia con una sonrisa. Cat se sonrojó y se rió, y los siete nos reunimos en los autos. No pensé en nada porque Maggie todavía tenía que ir conmigo.

Una vez que estaba en el carro y me abroché, le dije. —Llévame a la casa de Jade o me voy a volver loca.

— Me dijeron que no-

֫—Llévala con su mujer, André, no seas un tonto Bloquea-pollas. —Maggie dijo recostándose en el asiento trasero. Debería haber sabido que a ella no le importaba la tradición.

Se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia la casa de la madre de Jade. Caminé alrededor del coche de Robbie. Sus ventanas estaban empañadas, sonreí y caminé hacia el enrejado que estaba junto a la habitación de invitados de su casa.

**Yo:** Abre la ventana de la habitación de invitados.

**Jade**: kk

Puse mi teléfono en mi sostén y procedí a subir el enrejado. Abrió la ventana y me metí dentro en poco tiempo. Me aferré a ella y la besé. —Está bien, hagamos esto rápido, Cat debería estar aquí en cualquier momento. —Jade susurró entre besos mientras me quitaba la camisa.

Me reí. —Cat ya está aquí.

— ¿Dices que, ahora? —Ella preguntó

—Ella y Robbie están estacionados en tu camino de entrada—. Declaré levantando su falda y quitándole la ropa interior.

—Oh —dijo ella, luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. La acomodé en la cama mientras bajaba las mallas para que pudiéramos hacer lo que vine a hacer aquí.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega**: preparándome para una boda en el patio trasero. Sé que mi novia se ve hermosa.

**Estado de ánimo**: emocional

**André Harris**: Tor... apaga la computadora y baja aquí que estamos a punto de sufrir un golpe de calor.

**Beck Oliver:** Tu novia es bonita.

**Robbie Shappiro**: Estoy seguro de que Tori es mucho más bonita.

**Cat Valentine**: estoy tan segura de que soy mucho más bonita

**Robbie Shappiro**: Sí... sí lo eres.

**Rex Powers**: ESPERA... no, no lo está, solo mira... Jade a volar una canasta.

* * *

La boda en el patio trasero era hermosa. Nuestros amigos, algunos de mi familia, la madre de Jade y su novia, y sorprendentemente... Jason West. —Qué bien que hagas de ella una chica honesta.

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. —Uh... Sí. Supongo. ¿Pensé que no vendrías?

—No podía faltar el día de la boda de mi propia hija. Con alguien que pudiera aceptar quién o qué es ella... tal como es.

—Uhm... Gracias.

—Estoy aquí para ayudar. — Me dijo en serio

—Por supuesto. —Dije, —pero creo que lo tengo bajo control. —Luego asintió bruscamente y caminó hacia mi izquierda, abrazó a Jade incómodamente y siguió adelante.

— ¿Se suponía que eso era una disculpa—Siseo junto a Jade

—Eso es lo más que me ha dicho en mucho tiempo. —Jade dijo sonrojándose hacia mi.

Ella me abrazó y luego besó mi mejilla.

—Vino mucho más rápido de lo que pensabas. — Dije sonriéndole a ella.

—Sí, supongo que lo hizo. —Jade dijo y luego vi un destello de pelo rojo.

Una Cat que gritaba se me acercó y me abrazó con fuerza. — ¡Felicidades!

Luego saltó hacia Jade, la abrazó con fuerza y le susurró algo al oído.

Jade sonrió, —Tú también, sé más amable con Robbie. — Ella le dijo a su mejor amiga.

Ella le sonrió y luego alcanzó la mano de Robbie cuando él me abrazó. Jade lo fulminó con la mirada y él solo nos saludó con la mano al pasar junto a ella.

Luego vino André y lo abracé ferozmente. Las cosas habían sido un poco extrañas desde que me dijo que le gustaba. Pero teníamos que volver. —Siempre te amaré, chica. —Susurró, luego se acercó a Jade y la abrazó también, —Será mejor que cuides de mi chica—le dijo a ella. Ella le susurró algo a él, pero no tuve la oportunidad de escuchar a escondidas porque Beck me estaba abrazando.

—De acuerdo, un consejo... Tan dominante como le gusta ser a Jade, a ella le gusta que la dominen, así que esta noche cuando ustedes dos... ya sabes, ciégala. La reacción es diez veces más intensa que cualquier otra cosa que pueda experimentar. Añade un poco de Tortura y dolor y ella será mansa. Miré a Beck a los ojos y levanté la ceja. La miré, ella nos observaba atentamente, sonreí y lo abracé de nuevo, luego lo dejé ir. Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Era una forma en que los había visto hacer antes. Su cabeza justo al lado de su hombro y le besó la base.

—Ahora. —Ella dijo

—La última vez que lo prometo... —dijo con una sonrisa, luego le susurró algo al oído.

Ella retrocedió y lo miró a los ojos. — ¿Qué le dijiste a ella?

—No te preocupes, te encantará. — Dijo con un guiño y se alejó.

Me reí y me volví hacia mi papá. Me abrazó con fuerza, luego se volvió y abrazó a Jade. Nos miró a las dos y dijo. —He ganado un infierno de hija. —Jade se veía sorprendida. —Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para asegurarnos de que ambas lleguen a donde quieren estar en la vida.

Yo le sonreí. —Gracias —dijo Jade.

—Cuida de nuestras chicas... y es mejor que ella te cuide. —Él le dijo a ella, y luego siguió adelante. Mamá vino después y no dijo una palabra. Ella solo nos abrazó y lloró. Ella estaba tan emocionada que no podía hablar. Jade puso los ojos en blanco y esperó a que ella siguiera adelante. Luego vino Trina...

Ella me abrazó, y luego se volvió hacia Jade. — ¿Tregua? —Ella dijo antes de abrazarla.

—Está bien... —dijo Jade tentativamente y Trina procedió a apretar a Jade.

— ¡Oye, no le saques el bebé!— Afirmé.

Ella se burló de mí y habló con Jade. —Será mejor que seas una buena chica, Jade ... Estoy muy contenta de que estemos bien porque voy a mimar a mi sobrina—Ella comenzó a divagar, y Jade se cansó de todo y se alejó llevándome hacia donde estaban nuestras mesas. Ya era hora de la fiesta.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega-West**: ¡Vaca santa, tengo un guión!

**Estado de ánimo**: Casada

**André Harris**: Me lo pasé genial en la boda.

**Beck Oliver**: ¡Felicidades chicas!

**Cat Valentine**: YAAAAYYYYY!

**Robbie Shappiro**: Todo fue genial.

**André Harris**: Jade ten cuidado... Beck me dijo lo que le dijo a tu chica... No la rompas, Tori.

**Beck Oliver**: LMAO

* * *

Jade y yo tuvimos la noche de bodas más increíble. Después de la pequeña recepción, papá nos llevó a **Hollywood y Vine a Redbury**. El hotel estaba en el pulso de todo lo que representábamos. Es un hotel legendario donde se alojaron muchas celebridades. Las habitaciones eran como al menos 300 dólares por noche, y estábamos en una suite.

No es que importara mucho; Jade no tuvo tiempo de concentrarse en nuestra habitación. Tan pronto como entramos, le vendé los ojos a Jade y la llevé a la cama. —Siéntate y compórtate. — Susurré. Ella se estremeció y yo sonreí mientras me alejaba de ella. Fui a nuestro bolso y agarré una cuerda de satén. Rodeé el otro lado de la cama y le desabroché el vestido. Se lo quité de los hombros, los acaricié y besé.

La ayudé a salir del vestido. Luego la llevé al centro de la cama. Tomé sus brazos y los até por encima de su cabeza en los postes de la cama. —Si te comportas para mí, haré que _mami_ se comporte para ti—. Le susurré al oído: —Sabes que te gusta una mujer encima.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, pero pude oler su excitación mientras me quitaba el resto de su ropa.

—Ya te puedo oler. —Gemí contra la piel de su cuello. —_Mami _te pone caliente, ¿verdad?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras besaba su cuello, desabrochaba su sujetador sin tirantes y se lo quitaba. gruñí mientras me cernía sobre ella. Levanté sus caderas y metí almohadas debajo de ella y pude olerla.

Besé su vientre cuando me arrodillé entre sus piernas y comencé a besar sus muslos. Gemí En anticipación. —Tori no puedo comportarme mucho más tiempo—dijo sin aliento.

Mi centro estaba ardiendo. —Sí, puedes, porque sabes que _Mami_ está llegando... ella puede verlo, ¿verdad, pequeña Jade? —Yo arrullé trayendo la punta de mi _Mami_ a su entrada.

Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando entré solo un poco y luego salí... — ¡TORI!

— ¿Sí? —Dije entonces reí —Oh ... tu pequeña jade es una buena chica. Luego le di un pequeño beso a jade. Luego, pasé mi lengua sobre su clítoris demasiado sensible y muy erecto, y la llevé a mi boca.

Ella gimió ruidosamente. —Joder, Tori...—Metí mi lengua dentro de ella y trabajé sobre ella.

—Sabes muy bien, nena. —Murmuré continuando mi asalto a su cuerpo. Me acerqué a una de las otras cosas que había sacado, era una pluma. Comencé a hacerle cosquillas en los muslos y en las caderas.

— ¿Tori? —preguntó

—No hay preguntas, —le di una palmada en el muslo. Ella jadeó.

—Ow… —Jade se rió entre dientes... —Otra vez.

—Oh ya veo... —dije ronroneando quitando la boca de sus labios inferiores. Luego coloqué a Mami en su entrada otra vez, y entré a ella con un rápido movimiento. Ella gritó sorprendida por el golpe que recibió de mis caderas. —Te gusta ser castigada.

Me lancé con avidez, no creo que lo hubiera hecho más lento y agonizante. Castigué su feminidad sin piedad, y ella amaba cada movimiento brusco. —Oh Tori... Dios... sí.

— ¿Te gusta esto? —Ronroneo mientras empujaba. Tomé la pluma y la subí por su torso y por su pecho. Bajé un poco la velocidad y cambié mi peso para poder flotar sobre ella, pero seguí empujando. Luego me incliné y la besé completamente tragando sus gemidos. Estuve cerca. Mi respiración se detuvo en su oído. —Ah… me vuelves loca, ¿lo sabías?

—Dios... Tori. —todo su cuerpo se estremeció

Di un par de embestidas más y me detuve, deslizándome fuera de ella y bajando las caderas hacia la cama. Luego me acuesto junto a ella y le solté las manos. La besé y me estiré para quitarme la venda. —Te amo. —Dije.

—Yo también te amo bebe. —Ella dijo y en cierto modo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. La besé profundamente. Estuvimos así toda la noche. Apenas dormimos. Bueno, me desmayé una vez por puro agotamiento. Luego nos abrazamos el resto de la noche.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West-Vega**: Sí, tengo un guión... lidia con eso.

**Estado de ánimo**: Casada.

* * *

**N/A: finalmente se casaron nuestras protagonistas. Adios a las tradiciones ellas siempre llevan las cosas a su manera. **

**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer esta maravillosa historia.**

**¡FALTAN CUATRO CAPITULOS! HASTA MAÑANA BEBESES**


	14. Peligro

**N/A: La autora original quiso hacer un capitulo de relleno para no caer en la monotonia de siempre felices asi que...**

**Esta es la Traduccion de On the FlipSide By SKRowling quien me permitio hacer la adaptacion al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva estan en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

Peligro

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West-Vega**: Sí, tengo un guión... lidia con eso.

**Estado de ánimo**: Casada.

**Beck Oliver**: Te queda bien.

**Tori Vega-West:** Lo hace, ¿no?

**Jade West-Vega**: Hola Walter... Sal de TheSlap y ven a _Slapearme_.

**André Harris**: niña, sabía que eras una freak.

**Jade West-Vega**: ;P

**Tori Vega-West**: Retrocede André...

* * *

Volví la cabeza y le quité el teléfono de la mano. Habíamos estado literalmente encerradas en la habitación por dos días enteros. Puse los dos teléfonos en la mesa de noche y me volví hacia ella. Enterré mi cara en la nuca de su cuello. Con un suave gemido de Jade, estaba lista otra vez. Era como, ahora que tenemos permiso para hacer esto, lo iba a hacer hasta que no pudiera más.

— ¿Quieres pretender ser una turista hoy? —Ella preguntó. Me detuve y me aparté de ella. —Espera, ¿por qué te detuviste?

Levanté mis cejas. —Pensé que querías salir.

— ¡No ahora! —Dijo con exasperación, golpeando sus caderas contra las mías y bajándome para besarme. Me reí entre dientes en el beso y me enteré dentro de ella. Adoraba su cuerpo, me encantaba verla así, hinchada por mi culpa. ¿Es raro que mi esposa embarazada me excite tanto?

Cinco meses y su barriga es bonita y redondeada. Sus pechos hinchados, que sé que no debo tocar, porque duele como una perra. Me inclino hacia delante y los beso y están calientes al tacto. Pero me sumerjo dentro de ella una y otra vez provocando los gemidos más decadentes de sus labios.

Suspiré en mi liberación mientras ella gritaba. Sus paredes vaginales se apoderaron de mi _mami_ y lucho por no derrumbarme sobre ella. —Maldición, nena. _Me tienes loca._

Ella se rió y luego suspiró. — ¿A qué hora se supone que vamos a revisar hoy?

Miré el reloj y suspiré. Tenemos un par de horas más.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega-West**: Desperté dolorida después de mi noche con Big Daddy.

**Estado de ánimo**: gastada.

**André Harris**: ¡Jade, demonios, chica!

**Jade West-Vega**: Ella no escribió lo que me hizo esta mañana... Gracias a Dios que es verano.

**Beck Oliver**: Perra suertuda

**Jade West-Vega**: Sí, lo soy.

**Tori Vega-West:** Sí, lo soy.

* * *

Volví la cabeza hacia el sillón en la esquina de la habitación donde Jade estaba sentada con su Laptop en su regazo. Me senté sosteniendo las mantas contra mí. Todavía estaba desnuda. Así es como me iba a quedar hasta que tuviera que levantarme de la cama. Lo que aparentemente es ahora. — ¿Estás bien? — pregunté.

—Sí... —Respiró hondo y luego cerró la computadora. —Sí, estoy genial. —sonrió y caminó hacia la cama. Se deslizó y la envolví con mis brazos.

— ¿Cuál será el nombre de la bebé? —pregunté, sabiendo que si fuera yo quien llevara un bebé, querría elegir el nombre yo misma.

—Bueno, no lo sé quiero algo exclusivo de nosotras... ¿sabes?

—Sí. —Dije y comencé a quedarme dormida.

—Esta es tu bebé también... ¿cómo la llamarías?

—Cadence… —dije dormitando. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormida antes de sentir sus labios en los míos. Eso me despertó enseguida. —Mmm... ¿Para qué fue eso?

— ¿Por qué elegiste Cadence? — Dijo acariciando mi pecho desnudo. Puse los ojos en blanco y los cerré con fuerza. DIOS sí.

—Es lo que me obligas a hacer, cuando hacemos lo que hacemos... —Gemí cuando su mano bajó y jugó un poco con _Mami_.

Ella se rió, —Cadence Vega... bien, ¿qué hay del segundo nombre?

—Maggie. —Dije con la esperanza de que detuviera esta línea de preguntas y simplemente siguiera haciendo lo que me está haciendo a mí. Gran error.

— ¿QUÉ? —Jade dijo empujándome lejos asegurándose de que mis ojos se abrieran. —NO le pondré a mi hija con el nombre de TU CHICA.

Me reí un poco —Jade, cálmate, solo dije eso porque ya no quería hablar. Lo siento... me estabas haciendo sentir muy bien.

—Tori esto es serio.

—Lo sé, pero ella no está aquí... Cadence tendrá su segundo nombre cuando llegue aquí, lo prometo.

—Bueno, eso no fue divertido.

—Lo siento, no estaba pensando. Simplemente no tengo esa ventaja que tienes para tener siempre a esta persona en mente. Entiendo que todo lo que haces le afecta, pero no lo siento por mí misma.

Ella se queda en silencio por un momento y reanuda su exploración de mi cuerpo con las manos. Mis ojos se cerraron de nuevo. —Sofía, Solana, Stephanie... —ella seguía diciendo nombres.

—Algo audaz y dramático. —Murmuré y me dormí. Dormí mejor de lo que había dormido en semanas.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega-West**: ¡No puedo creer este afortunado concierto! André y yo acabamos de firmar.

**Estado de ánimo**: ¡exaltada!

**André Harris**: ¡Sí bebé!

**Jade West-Vega**: No me gusta lo que tienes que hacer...

**Tori Vega-West**: Es actuando Babe, solo por show. Te protegerá a ti ya mí a largo plazo.

**André Harris:** Sí, las sacará del radar.

**Jade West-Vega**: No son lo suficientemente famosos como para ser molestados.

**Cat Valentine**: ¿Qué tienen que hacer?

* * *

Suspiré y miré a mi bebé. Ella todavía estaba enojada conmigo. Supongo que me vendí un poco. Pero tengo un bebé en camino; Realmente necesitaba pensar en nuestros futuros. Este avance se quedaría en el banco hasta que se devolviera a la compañía discográfica por un álbum que aún no había sido cortado.

—Cariño, solo tenemos que encontrar un equilibrio entre lo que es real y lo que es insinuación —dije acercándome a ella. —Nadie tendrá confirmación de que él y yo estemos juntos, pero siempre habrá una pequeña duda.

—Y si quiero besarte en medio de un supermercado, no puedo —dijo con un puchero.

—Jade… ¡no hagas eso ahora! —Dije.

—Bueno... podría hacerlo, podría querer hacerlo en cualquier momento.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi esposa y la abracé. —Imagina la diversión que tendremos un poco a escondidas —. Besé su cuello y ella se estremeció un poco.

—Tor, eso no es justo. Deja de persuadirme —Ella dijo saliendo de mis brazos.

—Romperemos en unos pocos años, y eso será todo. Simplemente no estamos comentando cosas, eso es todo.

—Bien. —dijo con un suspiro.

Se alejó justo cuando André había llegado a nuestra puerta. Estábamos escribiendo algunas canciones más para el álbum. Nos agachamos en la sala de recreación. Hicimos una gran cantidad de trabajo ese día y se fue alrededor de las diez de la noche. Estaba tan cansada que todo lo que quería hacer era sentarme al lado de mi bebé.

Como predije, su estado de ánimo había cambiado y ahora estaba lista para ver un espectáculo. Ella estaba navegando por los canales y me deslicé detrás de ella justo después de que André se fue. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y besé su cuello. —Me encanta esto. Es muy bonito.

—Sí, es mejor que lo disfrutemos antes de que una pequeña persona que grita nos robe el sueño.

Me senté con ella y me acurruqué con ella en nuestro sofá. Cogió el control remoto y le permití que eligiera lo que veríamos, incluso si era algo espantoso que no quisiera ver.

Encontró el Scissoring uno, y se rió entre dientes. Soy un bebé con esta película, no me importa cuántas veces la vea, todavía me estremezco en la escena de la boda. —Cariño, no puedo creer que aún tengas miedo de esto.

—Mis gustos en las películas no van a cambiar porque me casé contigo, Jade. —Murmuré Salté a una parte de la película que generalmente hace reír a Jade, pero incluso ella saltó hacia atrás. Cogió el mando a distancia y cambia el canal.

—Dios mío, juré que la bebé estaba lista para saltar de mi vientre. A ella no le gustan las tijeras.

Yo sonreí —Mi bebe… ¡buena chica, Cadence! —Dije tocando el vientre definido de Jade.

Jade se estiró inclinándose hacia mí. Ella tomó aire y gimió. La miré con mis ojos preocupados. — ¿Que pasa _mami_? —la llamé

—No lo sé. Ow, estoy adolorida. Me deslicé por detrás de Jade y toqué su vientre. Fue muy fuerte.

— ¿Deberíamos ir al hospital?

—No... Quiero decir que es demasiado pronto, Tori, Cadence no puede venir ahora.

Gemí y me preparé para salir disparada. —Lo sé bebé pero _peor es nad_a. —Es mejor estar seguras que lamentarlo.

Corrí hacia el armario y tomé sus botines y mis zapatos y nos puse a las dos los zapatos. Jade comenzó a llorar. No sé si fue por el dolor o por el hecho de que nuestro bebé estaba a punto de evacuar su hogar actual sin estar listo.

La ayudé a caminar hacia el auto, deteniéndome dos veces en el camino. La senté con cuidado en el asiento del pasajero. Luego corrí a mi lado. Subí al auto y me dirigí al hospital.

Esperamos alrededor de la sala de emergencias durante media hora. Mi bebé lloraba cada vez que sentía una nueva contracción. Cadence definitivamente estaba tratando de salir de allí. Pero afortunadamente la fuente de Jade no se había roto.

Mientras esperábamos, la doctora Falkner entró en la habitación y pude ver a Jade respirar con un suspiro de alivio. — ¿Cómo estas Jade? —Preguntó.

—Duele como el infierno… — gritó ella.

—Déjame ver lo que está pasando. —dijo y palpó alrededor del vientre apretado de Jade. — ¿Se ha estado moviendo en absoluto? —Ella preguntó.

Jade negó con la cabeza. —No desde que comenzó todo esto.

La Medico alcanzó la sonda sónica montada en la pared y escuchó los latidos del corazón de Cadence. —Está un poco acelerado. —Miró la Intravenosa que Jade tenía y negó con la cabeza. —Está bien, te daremos algo para relajar tus músculos para que dejen de intentar expulsarla, y luego puedo ver lo que está haciendo tu cuello uterino. Te veo en un momento.

Salió de la habitación y yo suspiré. Estaba asustada como la mierda. Desearía poder quitarle totalmente el dolor. Jade comenzó a gritar de dolor otra vez cuando otra contracción la agarró.

Cuando la Dra. Falkner regresó, puso una jeringa en la intravenosa e inyectó algo. Casi al instante, Jade se puso vidriosa en sus ojos. Entonces la Dra. Miró hacia abajo y sintió su cuello uterino. —Está bien, creo que podemos hacer un círculo para mantener al bebé en tu cuerpo. También te recomiendo que te quedes en cama por un rato. Al menos dos semanas para ver si se calma.

Ambas suspiramos aliviadas y acordamos realizar el procedimiento.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West-Vega**: Parece que estaré en reposo en cama hasta mi cumpleaños.

**Estado de ánimo**: preocupada.

* * *

**N/A: bueno, no todo tenía que ser color de rosas, las cosas estaban yendo demasiado bien y empezaba a ser monótono así que ¡PLOP TWIST! Esperemos que Cadence esté bien ToT.**

**El comentario de Jade en ingles tiene chiste pues, la pagina de TheSlap en español es la bofetada, so, ella solo dijo deja la pagina de la bofetada y ven a abofetearme... en español no suena tan tan.. aja... y no queria poner azotame. no se, me resulto extraño e inapropiado lo cual es ironico conociendo LA MISMA ESCENCIA DE ESTE FIC! PEro en fin... yo y mis rarezas.**

**gracias por sus Reviews :D Hasta mañana.**


	15. Cumpleaños

**N/A: Este capitulo me ejó todo un torbellibno de emociones.**

**Esta es la Traduccion de On the FlipSide By SKRowling quien me permitio hacer la adaptacion al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva estan en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

Cumpleaños

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West-Vega**: Parece que estaré en reposo en cama hasta mi cumpleaños.

**Estado de ánimo**: preocupada.

**Tori Vega-West**: No te preocupes bebé

**Jade West-Vega**: No puedo evitarlo. Estoy atrapada en una cama esperando que Cadence se mueva.

**Cat Valentine**: pokeala.

* * *

Jade me ha estado volviendo loca. Amo mucho a mi bebé, pero joder. Me dejé caer en el sofá exhausta. No he podido poner el lápiz en la libreta para trabajar en la canción que André quiere que escriba. Todo lo que puedo pensar es en Jade y Cadence.

Mi teléfono vibró y lo saqué de mi bolsillo. Gruño con frustración, pues tiene la pantalla rota. Jade lo lanzó a través de la habitación cuando respondí un mensaje de texto mientras se suponía que estaba viendo la televisión con ella. Suspiré y revisé el texto.

**André**: ¿Es seguro ir?

**Yo**: Sí... Jade está durmiendo por ahora.

**André**: No pareces muy segura.

**Yo**: no lo estoy, pero ven de todos modos. Te extraño.

— ¡TORI! —Salté.

—Joder... —susurré y me dirigí a la habitación una vez más.

—Tengo que ir al baño. —dijo cuando entré en la habitación. Puse los ojos en blanco, ten en cuenta que ella realmente no necesita que la ayude a ir al baño. Ella simplemente no puede mantenerse erguida durante mucho tiempo.

—Entonces ¡Ve! ¿Qué estás planeando hacer? ¿Saltos de tijeras? —Grité... no era mi intención, pero estoy cansada.

Ella me entrecerró los ojos. —Discúlpame por llevar a tu descendencia como un parásito en mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué me molesto en tratar de mantenerla ahí dentro? Debería hacer malditos saltos de tijeras. —Se sentó en la cama y luego se levantó.

Mis ojos se ensancharon. —No tenías que quedártela. ¡Si recuerdo que ni siquiera me ibas a hablar de ella!

Ella se puso justo delante de mi cara. El dolor en sus ojos estuvo allí brevemente y se fue rápidamente reemplazado por la ira. Jade levanto la mano y me la cruzó por la cara.

Me quedé allí en shock. Ella nunca me había golpeado antes. No me dolió tanto la cara como el corazón. Retrocedí. _Mierda_... sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar y toda la ira se convirtió en horror y se acercó a mí. Retrocedí de nuevo y ella se pasó los dedos por su cabello castaño. Salí a la sala de estar.

Justo cuando llegué allí, André estaba en la puerta. Me miré en el espejo para asegurarme de que no dejara una marca y abrí la puerta. — ¡Hey! —Dije secándome una lágrima de la mejilla.

— ¿Qué está pasando _muchacha_? —André dijo entrando. Él continuó balbuceando sobre una cosa u otra. Todavía estaba dando vueltas por el golpe en mi corazón. Sí, estaba fuera de lugar, pero ella también. Se suponía que estábamos juntas en esto.

Me detuve cuando me di cuenta de que André me había preguntado algo y estaba esperando una respuesta. Lo miré y parpadeé. — ¿Quieres salir de aquí, Dre?

—Uh... está bien. —Agarré mi chaqueta y me dirigí al coche de André.

Realmente no quería hablar y él parecía entender porque no dijo nada mientras conducía hasta que se detuvo en un club de adolescentes de la ciudad. —Necesitas simplemente relajarte. Vamos, solo callémonos y bailemos.

Sonreí débilmente y salí del auto. Bailé toda la noche con mi mejor amigo. Vi por el rabillo de mi ojo un pequeño destello. No le di importancia. Acabo de recostar mi cabeza en el hombro de André —Ella me golpeó Dre. —Dije después de un rato durante un lento baile.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque la acusé de no querer a Cadence en primer lugar, así que fue su decisión estar en reposo en cama ahora.

—Te lo merecías —Él dijo.

Me reí entre dientes —Ella me está volviendo loca. No sé qué hacer. Tiró mi teléfono y rompió la pantalla, Claro que puedo permitirme otro... pero no fue mi culpa tener que responderte por el trabajo.

—Mujeres... —Fue todo lo que dijo y yo le sonreí y lo abracé. Por eso era mi mejor amigo. —Tor, debes ir a casa y asegurarte de que Jade esté bien. Está embarazada Tor, es como el síndrome premenstrual 10 veces. Ella también tiene dieciséis años y no puede salir de la cama, no puede estar con su esposa... pienso que deberías compadecerte.

Suspiré, —sí, lo sé.

— ¿Quieres irte a casa ahora? —Asentí y salimos del brazo.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega-West**: lo siento.

**Estado de ánimo:** arrepentida.

**Cat Valentine**: ¡Está bien! :) Espera... ¿qué hiciste?

**Beck Oliver**: uh oh.

**Jade West-Vega**: Vamos a tener que eliminar los guiones...

**Tori Vega – West**: ¿Por qué? ¡Lo siento!

**Jade West**: yo también lo siento... pero estaba pensando en tu contrato. Sería mejor mientras estemos escondidas para no dividirnos... eso es todo.

* * *

Entré en nuestra habitación por primera vez en unos dos días, para algo más que vestirme y llevarle las comidas a Jade. Bajó el teléfono y se frotó el vientre con una mano. —Me siento sola — Ella dijo suavemente.

Sonreí y me acerqué a ella y la sostuve hacia mí. —Yo también te extraño.

—Esto apesta, sabes... como si pensé que sería capaz de disfrutar de este período de luna de miel contigo antes de que llegara el bebé. En cambio, estoy atascada alternando entre una cama y un sofá para variar. Me estoy volviendo loca.

Besé su sien, y solo la abracé. Extendió la mano y tocó donde su mano me había golpeado. Por suerte, la única marca que quedó fue interna y no externa. Ella besó mi mejilla, luego besó mi barbilla y susurró: —Lo siento mucho —antes de capturar mis labios con los de ella. Y comenzaron a arder por ella, pero No podía alejarme. No quería que se sintiera rechazada, pero estaba realmente frustrada. ¿Cómo es que pasé de conseguir algo casi todos los días, a no obtener nada en absoluto?

Me alejé. —Jade... tengo que... solo... —dije, desenredando sus manos de mi cabello.

Ella gimió. —Tori, te necesito. —Ella dijo alargando su necesidad.

—También te necesito, y lo sabes, puedes sentir eso. Yo solo... no podemos —dije. — ¿Podemos pensar en otra cosa?

—Ugh…

—Lo sé… —dije respirando profundamente. — ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?

—Sexo.

—Jade…

—Me preguntaste lo que quería. —Ella respondió encendiendo la televisión.

—Está bien, pero eso es lo que quieres en este momento. —Respondo.

—Eso es lo que siempre quiero, Tori, ¿o te has olvidado? —Ella respondió deteniéndose en E!

—No, no lo he hecho...—dije.

—Solías tener relaciones sexuales siempre. ¿Cómo es que puedes tomarte esto tan fácilmente? ¿Estás viendo a alguien cuando sales?

— ¿Cuándo salgo? —Pregunté. —Normalmente estoy en la sala de estar.

—Bueno, ¿qué pasa ahora? ¿Cómo haces esto...? —Ella se calla mientras se enfoca en la televisión.

Volví la cabeza y había una foto de mí y André bailando esa noche cuando salí de la casa. Nos miramos muy de cerca y mi cabeza estaba metida en el hueco de su cuello. —¿Qué carajo Vega?

"**Los artistas de New Lance André Harris y Victoria Vega lucen muy acaramelados en un club de adolescentes. ¿Podría haber un romance en el aire?"** El locutor estaba diciendo.

Golpeé mi mano en mi cabeza y la sacudí. — ¿Cuándo fue eso, Tori?

—La noche que me golpeaste. Le estaba contando lo que pasó en esa foto— Dije apartando la mirada del estúpido espectáculo de chismes.

—Eso no es genial Tor. —dijo: —Nunca voy a estar bien con este tipo de espectáculo...

—No estábamos haciendo un espectáculo, estábamos bailando y yo lloraba y él me abrazaba como cualquier amigo— Me defendí.

—Le gustas—dijo... y sé que tiene razón.

—Él lo superará.

Ella suspiró, —Ten cuidado, nena.

Estaba tan contenta de que ella no hubiera exagerado esto. Aprecié ese esfuerzo, así que me acerqué y la besé. Ella me miró y sonrió. —Me gusta esa reacción.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa. — ¿Sí? Deberías intentarlo más a menudo entonces.

—Aunque no me impide ponerme celosa. — dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es confiar en mí.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega**: ¡17 de Nancy hoy! ¡Feliz cumpleaños bebé!

**Estado de ánimo**: feliz.

**Jade West**: No me llames Nancy...

**André Harris**: ¿Qué haces para tu cumpleaños?

**Jade West**: ¡Sexo!

**Tori Vega**: ¿De verdad?

**Jade West:** si

**Tori Vega**: No tienes remedio…

**André Harris**: LOL

**Beck Oliver:** :)

**Cat Valentine**: :o

* * *

Escuché un poco de música saliendo de nuestro dormitorio. Algo como una rasgueo latino en una guitarra. Lo seguí. Allí se sentó en nuestra cama. Estaba desnuda y esperando. Ella sonrió cuando me vio y me indicó que me acercara. Mi _mami_ se estaba esforzando en mis pantalones, sí, quiero, pero Jade me estaba haciendo difícil abstenerme.

Me acerqué a ella y le acaricié la mejilla. —Feliz cumpleaños. —Afirmé

Ella me sonrió. —El médico dijo, que podría intentarlo, solo por hoy, y ver cómo me hace sentir eso. Hemos estado bien, solo que...

Ya no necesitaba decir nada más. La besé y la recosté en la cama. Ella murmura de placer mientras mis manos masajean sus caderas y muslos. Llevo mi boca a la nuca de ella y lamo y la pellizco. Torturo su pezón muy sensible, apenas puede responder a lo que estoy diciendo. Y ella solo me rodea y se sostiene de mí. Estremeciéndose cuando me moví hacia el pecho izquierdo. Gimió más fuerte.

—Te amo Jade, te amo, te necesito. —Dije mirándola.

Ella sonrió y besó mis labios. —Lo siento, he sido tan gank. No quiero volver a eso jamás. Lo siento.

—Shhh. —Dije mirando hacia abajo su barriga hinchada. Me puse de rodillas y lo besé con cariño. Ella sonrió, luego me llevó a besarla. —Es tu cumpleaños... eres mi mujer, te daré todo lo que quieras.

Continúo mi asalto sobre su cuerpo. —Simplemente perfecta —susurré. Su respuesta fue más animada. Parecía sentir que necesitaba que esto no fuera por mí. Necesitaba que fuera sobre nosotros. Me quité la ropa interior donde _mami_ pidió ser liberada. Me cerní sobre ella y deslicé mis caderas entre sus muslos. Y con un beso desesperadamente lento entré en ella.

Juro que mis ojos se pusieron en blanco. Gemí mientras nos movíamos juntos. Apoyé mis caderas contra las de ella, sorprendida de la facilidad con la que podía acomodar a nuestra hija. —Dime que no quieres que me detenga. —Susurré.

—No te detengas. —Susurró

—Oh Jade, me vuelves loca. —Dije acercándome. Se mordió el labio inferior. Y entonces se corrió, poniéndose más cachonda y sucia conmigo —Me encanta escucharte decir eso, hace que tu chica se sienta bien. —Ronco en su oreja mientras incremento mi velocidad, fuerte, trato de ser lo más gentil posible. Si ella supiera cuán perdida estaría sin ella. Ella ríe suavemente mientras deja que sus ojos se muevan hacia atrás en la parte posterior de su cabeza y un largo gemido se escapa de sus labios.

Disminuyo la velocidad y apenas me muevo. Ahora soy muy buena controlando mi parte extra. — ¿Quieres cabalgar? —Le pregunté. Ella asintió y se movió para que estuviera arriba. Ella me montó duro. Mis caderas se movieron cuando empecé a sentirme pulsando dentro de ella. —Dios, Tor... sí. —Ella Jadeó y yo empecé a preocuparme. Pero Jade solo estaba tratando de liberar una frustración que ha estado cargando durante las últimas tres semanas.

—Dime que no quieres que me detenga. —Ella me susurra.

—Oh, por favor, no pares... más. —Gemí.

Ella se rió mientras me soltaba. —Tu cara es tan linda cuando te corres—dice suavemente mientras se enrosca alrededor de su vientre redondo de lado. —Ugh, se está volviendo muy difícil estar cómoda.

—Ugh, lo siento, nena, desearía poder llevar la carga por ti. —Murmuré acariciando su vientre.

Ella me miró, —tienes un útero, sabes.

Reí —El día que descubras cómo dejarme embarazada, tendremos esa conversación.

Su mandíbula cae, luego se aleja de mí murmurando algo sobre mí sobre mi prominente clítoris. La besé en el cuello. —Déjame sola.

—Cariño... —dije abrazándola. —Soy Big _Papi_... sabes que mi parte extra te pone muy mojada.

—Lo que sea. —Dijo alejándose de mí.

—Feliz cumpleaños Jade. —Susurré. Su única respuesta fue un gemido y la cama estaba mojada. —Santa mierda.

—Siento que algo acaba de estallar dentro de mí. —Ella dijo mientras me ponía de rodillas.

—Eso es porque algo hizo. —Dije saliendo de la cama y alcancé uno de nuestros teléfonos. — ¿Papá? —Dije una vez que la voz respondía en la otra línea.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega**: Cambio de planes… Fiesta cancelada.

**Estado de ánimo**: preocupado

**André Harris**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Tori Vega**: La fuente de Jade se rompió. De camino al hospital.

**Cat Valentine**: estoy yendo.

**Robbie Shappiro**: Rex y yo también

**Cat Valentine**: Juro por Dios Robbie que voy a tirar esa cosa en un aserradero. Déjalo en casa

**Robbie Shappiro**: bien

**Tori Vega**: Sí, Rob, sería una buena idea, Rex podría perder su vida si viene.

**André Harris**: yo también voy.

**Beck Oliver**: estaré allí...

**Tori Vega**: Gracias chicos.

* * *

Mi papá corrió a nuestra casa a buscarnos. Me había vestido apenas y no creo haber terminado. Pero nos subimos al auto y oramos, porque Jade tenía apenas 26 semanas de embarazo. Esto fue demasiado pronto. Sabía que no deberíamos haberlo hecho.

Una vez que llegamos al hospital, papá vislumbró mi estado medio vestido y se sonrojó con un tono violento. Me puse la camisa de camisón. No me importaba que no estuviera usando sujetador, ni maquillaje ni nada, solo tenía que llevar a Jade al hospital. Ahora estaba cohibida. — ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de ropa?

—Sí, por favor, papá... Simplemente cualquier cosa, si consigues algunas cosas de Jade, a ella no le importará.

—oh sí, lo me importaría, no quiero que te veas mejor que yo con mi propia ropa, Vega. —Ella dijo entre su contracción.

—Jade, silencio.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega**: esperando por Cadence… la espera es una PERRA.

**Estado de ánimo**: OUCH.

**André Harris**: ¡oh nena! Espero que ella esté bien.

**Cat Valentine**: ¿Quién?

**Robbie Shappiro**: ¡El bebé!

**Gato de San Valentín: **Owie. :(

* * *

Todo fue un borrón. Me derrumbé en la mecedora dentro de la sala de parto después de que consiguieran que Jade se acomodara en la cama. Los observé engancharla a los monitores prepararla con una pequeña máquina epidural. Le dieron el tipo de pulsador. Me sentí agradecida, porque no sé cómo podría explicar sus gritos de que todo esto era culpa mía mientras tenía una mayor contracción.

Una vez que la enfermera se fue, Joanne y mamá entraron en la habitación. Joanne fue directamente a su hija. Mamá se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza. —Estás a punto de convertirte en madre. —Mamá me susurró al oído. Asentí. —Tu vida será muy diferente, desearía que no estuvieras pasando por esto tan joven.

—Solo... estoy cansada... ojalá hubiéramos dormido más antes de que esto sucediera. ¿Crees que Jade se va a dormir?

—No sé, ¿cariño? —Miramos a Jade, ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

Puse mi cabeza en su hombro otra vez y ella me sostiene por un rato y más personas entran a la habitación. Todos nuestros amigos. Charlan y ríen y trajeron todo tipo de golosinas para Jade, que no estaba nada contenta.

Ola tras ola de gente vino. Cada media hora entraba una enfermera y lo comprobaba. Cadence definitivamente tiene que salir, pero creo que se estaban estancando lo más posible. Finalmente a eso de las dos de la mañana. Jade comenzó a gemir mientras dormía. Las enfermeras vinieron a revisar. Habían vaciado la bolsa de agua durante aproximadamente media hora antes, ahora el dolor era más frecuente y se negaba a presionar el botón más de una vez cada seis horas, por lo que la epidural estaba comenzando a agotarse.

Presioné el timbre de llamada y encendí la luz despertando a Joanne quien se había quedado con nosotras en la habitación. Besé la frente de Jade —Cariño... ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres un impulso?

—NO… —gimió justo cuando la enfermera entró.

Conocimos el ejercicio y nos ajustamos. —Está bien niña, estamos listos. —Un poco de emoción me recorrió cuando salió de la habitación para traer al resto del equipo. Joanne se instaló junto a la cabeza de Jade, y me aparté un poco para poder ver. El sonido del monitor cardíaco del bebé se apagó y se apartó para que yo pudiera entrenar a Jade. Jade estaba tan cerca que podía ver el pelo de Cadence. —De acuerdo, Jade... Cuando sientas la próxima contracción, quiero que pujes.

Entonces comenzó todo el proceso de conteo. — ¡Eso es todo, puja bebé! Su cabeza está casi fuera. —Jade pujó, y lentamente nuestra hija emergió, un paquete rosado perfecto, silencioso y dormido. —Oh, Dios mío... —dije mirando a mi hija que fue llevada rápidamente a la incubadora y conectada a los ventiladores para respirar por ella.

— ¿Está ella bien? —pregunté. Las enfermeras negaron con la cabeza. Lloré. Me acerqué a Jade y la besé. Luego me acerqué a donde estaban limpiando Cadence.

Me limité a mirarla; Ella era tan pequeña y casi translúcida. —Hola hermosa. —Le dije a ella, Cadence no respondió. —Pronto saldrás de aquí, ¿vale, bebé? Tú y tu mamá estarán bien.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West**: Asustada hasta la mierda. Espero que mi bebé esté bien. Infierno de regalo de cumpleaños.

**Estado de ánimo**: maternal

* * *

**N/A: a veces pienso que en este capítulo la autora hizo un maravilloso trabajo representando a nuestras chicas como adolescentes después de todo, en esa etapa todos hemos sido algo inconscientes Aun cuando la mayoría llegamos a tener completo conocimiento del tema y de las posibles consecuencias de los actos que cometemos, en este caso, Jade prefirió tener un poco de placer por su cumpleaños casi que ¿Qué podría pasar? Pues nena, esto es lo que podría pasar. Es una situación complicada para nuestras chicas, Esperemos Cadence este bien.**

**Tuve un poco de inconveniente con el estado de Tori sobre el cumpleaños de Jade, hay algunas frases que realmente no comprendo pues, mi ingles aun es algo básico y no entiendo acerca de la jerga popular, gracias a Dios mi cuñado es estadounidense y me ayuda en lo que puede asdkjasdas **_**Bryce**_** I love you bro!**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, me gustaría conocer su opinión acerca de este tema, pues el que se tornara acerca del embarazo y la maternidad me emociona. Este tema en particular siempre me ha resultado algo fascinante emocionante. Hasta mañana.**


	16. Problemas en el paraíso

**Penultimo capitulo de la Traduccion de On the FlipSide By SKRowling. gracias por acompañarme hasta este punto.  
**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva estan en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

Problemas en el paraíso

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West**: asustada hasta la mierda. Espero que mi bebé esté bien. Infierno de un regalo de cumpleaños.

Estado de ánimo: maternal

**André Harris**: ¿Cómo está ella?

**Tori Vega**: Mejor, no puedo esperar hasta que ella sea lo suficientemente grande como para llevarla a casa.

* * *

Jade y yo nos fuimos a casa unos días después. Fue difícil para nosotros dejar a Cadence en el hospital, pero Jade tuvo que descansar. —Cariño— dije entrando a la guardería. Ella estaba mirando a la pared que había pintado. —Ella estará bien, lo prometo.

Volvió la cabeza hacia mí y chasqueó. —No puedes prometerme eso.

Suspiré —Jade... Ella también es mi bebé. Tengo que creer que estará bien.

—Es diferente para ti. —Murmuró— ¿Sabes que nuestra hija es malhumorada y exigente? preguntó girándose hacia mí. Me quedé allí y sacudí la cabeza. —Sí, la conozco. La sentí. Al parecer, ella también tiene prisa por ser independiente.

Suspiré y me acerqué a mi esposa y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella desde atrás. —Sé que es una luchadora —le susurré. —Sé que su voluntad es más fuerte de lo que cualquiera de nosotras puede comprender. Está aquí, cuatro días y esta fuerte y mejorando.

—Todo esto es mi culpa... —gimió, un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

—No puedes culparte a ti misma... le preguntaste al doctor...

—Y me advirtió que esto pasaría.

Suspiré y la apreté más fuerte. Caminé con ella a nuestra cama. —Por favor, recuéstate y descansa—dije. —Vamos a necesitar que seas fuerte.

Jade se tendió en nuestra cama y me dio la espalda. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello y ella se encogió de hombros. Suspiré y me acosté con ella un rato. Después de un rato me levanté y caminé hacia el estudio.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega**: Tengo que irme... no quiero irme.

**Estado de ánimo**: desvalida.

**Jade West**: es una gira promocional... son solo dos semanas estaremos bien

* * *

No, no estaríamos bien. Miré a mi novia empecinada, castigándome por la condición de nuestra hija y suspiré. Ha pasado un mes y tuve que volver al trabajo antes de que comenzara la escuela. Me acerqué a ella y pasé mis dedos por su pelo negro.

Ella se encogió de hombros y caminó alrededor de la incubadora de Cadence. Nuestra pequeña parecía más fuerte y me alegré, pero realmente no quería irme, por ella... y porque Jade no me había hablado en semanas. No puedo dejarla así, sin saber que estará bien, que no se despertó una mañana y decidió que todo esto por lo que estamos pasando no vale la pena.

Suspiré, miré al bebé y hablé con ella. —Oye, niña. _Mamá se tiene que ir_. Pero pronto volveré a casa y te atenderé porque eres mi corazón. _Te quiero mucho_.

— ¿Te gustaría abrazarla antes de irte? —Escuché detrás de mí y salté. Me dirigí a su enfermera. Ella era muy caliente... una latina así que entendió todo lo que dije.

— ¿Puedo? —Le pregunte. Jade frunció el ceño pero apretó los labios. La miré y luego a la enfermera. — ¿Puede ir primero su madre? Se ha estado muriendo desde el día en que nació.

—Por supuesto... mamá tratará de amamantar hoy... solo pensé que tenías que irte. —La enfermera dijo.

La cara de Jade se transformó del ceño fruncido, en una completa euforia, iba a ser quien alimentara a Cadence. —Tor, sostenla... quiero pasar mucho tiempo con ella después. —Jade dijo.

Sonreí y me senté en la mecedora junto a la incubadora. Me entregaron a mi hija enchufada con todo tipo de tubos. Le habían sacado el tubo de alimentación y estaba comiendo de un biberón como una campeona, así que hoy tendría que alimentarse de Jade. Ella había estado bombeando y había llegado al punto en que producía cuatro onzas de cada pecho, aunque el bebé solo comía cuatro onzas a la vez.

Quería poder acurrucarme con ella, pero las vías intravenosas y la ventilación realmente se interponían en el camino. Pero ella está ganando mucho peso. Voy a extrañar cosas sobre ella que no estoy segura de querer extrañar. Suspiro y empiezo a tararearle. Luego abre los ojos para mirarme. Todavía no se enfoca pero respondió. —No puedo esperar a escuchar tu voz. Le susurré. —Probablemente será increíble, porque la voz de mami es fenomenal, y _mamá_ no está tan mal por sí misma. —Sonreí mientras sus ojos se cruzaban tratando de enfocarse en mí.

Levanté la vista y la enfermera tenía una dulce sonrisa mirándonos. Y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Jade estaba tan ansiosa por agarrar al bebé. —Tu turno mami. —Dije sonriendo a mi esposa mientras me levantaba de la mecedora.

La enfermera se movió para ayudar a Jade con el bebé y para prepararla para la alimentación. Me quedé atrás, observé y vi a André esperándome justo afuera de la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Me despido de mi esposa y de mi hija. Me detengo en los labios de Jade solo un momento, le susurro. —_Te amo_...Las extrañaré todos los días.

—También te amo...—dijo sin mirarme. Mi corazón se rompió porque se sentía poco sincero. Entonces ella me miró a los ojos. —Lo siento, por cómo he estado, pero tienes que creer que te amo.

Siento que las lágrimas calientes pican mis ojos y sonrío de alivio Me despido y salgo por la puerta hacia André.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega**: madrugando en el primer día de la gira de prensa... ¡Good Morning, América!

**Estado de ánimo**: cansada.

**Cat Valentine**: ¡me olvidé de ir a dormir!

**Robbie Shappiro**: Cat... estábamos demasiado ocupados para dormir.

**Cat Valentine**: Robbie!

**André Harris**: Ewww... madrugar para esto. Estoy aquí contigo Tor.

**Beck Oliver**: van a romper ese concierto de la mañana.

* * *

Nos quedamos en el cálido escenario bajo techo en GMA. Tocando nuestra canción. Entre segmentos y segways. Me lo pasé genial y me dio ganas de conocer a Robin Roberts y George Stephanopulous. Son como mis personalidades favoritas de las noticias. Me encanta GMA. Pero maldición, si no estuviera tan cansada como el infierno, espero no haber dicho nada estúpido.

Cuando fue nuestro turno, se acercaron a nosotros y comenzaron a hacerle a André un montón de preguntas. Bueno nos preguntaron a los dos. Pero un poco me quedé un poco atrás. —Tori —dijo Robin llamando mi atención. —Hay algunos rumores de que eres una chica enamorada.

Mis cejas se alzan y miro a André y luego a Robin. — ¿Rumores? No sabía que era tan relevante. —Dije con una carcajada evitando totalmente la pregunta.

—La canción que escribiste, 'The Heart Of Me' evoca una emoción seria de una chica enamorada.

Sonreí. —Escribí eso para una amiga mía... ella acaba de dar a luz a una niña y me estaba contando lo enamorada que estaba de ella. Era prematura, por lo que está devastada y agobiada por la culpa.

—Bueno, esa es una canción maravillosa, ¿la tocarás para nosotros? —ella preguntó.

—Por supuesto —respondí, miré a André y él comenzó a tocar.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega**: Salir con mi mejor amigo... extrañar a mis chicas a lo grande.

**Estado de ánimo**: nostálgica

**Jade West**: Nosotras también te extrañamos.

**Tori Vega**: ¿cómo está ella?

**Jade West**: Igual

* * *

André entró en mi habitación y se dejó caer en mi cama a mi lado. Estábamos vestidos para matar, pero yo estaba tendida en mi cama. Se apoyó en un codo y me miró. —Vámonos. —Susurró mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello.

—No nos dejarán entrar, somos menores de edad... y no somos lo suficientemente famosos. —Dije finalmente sentándome. Ese pequeño gesto me había molestado un poco más de lo que me gustaría decir, porque en realidad quería que sucediera. Extraño a mi esposa... Como la extraño.

—Solo intentemos, quiero decir que ya estamos en el Estándar, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser llegar a la cima si solo hay tres pisos más?

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros. Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación hacia los ascensores. André me tomó de la mano y me llevó al ascensor entrelazando nuestros dedos y me acurruqué un poco hacia él. Hubo un destello tan pronto como llegamos al piso del club en la parte superior.

Había unos pocos fotógrafos allí y miré a mí alrededor. No hubo anuncios de eventos ni nada. —Oigan, chicos, solo estamos tratando de salir. —André dijo y me condujo a través de las puertas.

El anfitrión en la entrada nos sonrió y nos dejó entrar. No nos molestamos en hacernos una carta ni nada. Pero nos dieron brazaletes que indicaban que no teníamos la edad suficiente para beber tan pronto como entramos. Bueno, supongo que eso respondió a mi pregunta. —Wow.

—Eres una celebridad, bebé —Dijo con una sonrisa. Sonreí mientras caminábamos con las manos unidas a una mesa trasera.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega**: ¡Finalmente voy a casa!

**Jade West**: Yay...

**Tori Vega**: WTF Jade?

**Jade West**: Segura que parecías tener un baile con tu "amigo" André

**André Harris**: NO me arrastren a esto. Yo también soy tu amigo.

* * *

Entré en mi casa para encontrar que mi esposa loca no estaba allí, o tal vez estaba dormida. Todo estaba en silencio. Mi corazón latía con fuerza porque ella es tan impredecible que simplemente no sabía qué significaba todo eso. Ella no había respondido mis mensajes de texto o llamadas telefónicas y temía que algo horrible hubiera sucedido.

Suspiré cuando vi que las cosas de Cadence estaban intactas... no es que significara nada, porque Cadence está en el hospital. Caminé a nuestra habitación, allí estaba ella. Se desmayó en la cama con un libro de texto de historia abierto y su cabeza en él. La escuela había comenzado unos días antes.

Extendí la mano y toqué su cabello suavemente. Me incliné y besé su mejilla efectivamente despertándola. Se sobresaltó despertando sus ojos azules sin enfocarse en mí. —Oh, Dios mío... Esto es tan no sexy. —Jade dijo, sentándose y tirando su babeo en el libro de historia al suelo. —Ese es tu libro por cierto.

Me reí, —está bien.

—Quería ponerme bonita para ti cuando llegaras. —Dijo mirándome. —Quería disculparme por estar tan malhumorada en mi propia manera especial. —Añadió con una sonrisa. —Te ves caliente.

Me reí. —Estás cachonda como el infierno, ¿no?

—Así estas tu... —Dijo mientras colocaba su mano donde _Mami_ estaba segura de saludarla. Unos segundos después. —Sí lo estás. —Se inclinó hacia adelante mientras acariciaba a _Mami_ a través de la tela de mis pantalones. Mi esposa me hizo cosas maravillosas esa noche... pero _mierda_ si no lo olvidamos... cosas como estas vinieron con _Consecuencias_.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West**: ¡¿WTF VEGA?!

**Estado de ánimo**: Nauseabunda.

* * *

**N/A: Estas chicas no aprenden, que bueno que lo recordaron ¡a tiempo! Solo falta un capitulo para terminar esta hermosa historia.**

**Mañana es el último día TwT Gracias por sus Reviews y mensajes **_**Miguel**_**, **_**Skyler**_**, **_**Shana**_**, y muchas gracias a mi querido cuñado **_**Bryce**_**, quien fue de mucha ayuda para esta adaptación, a pesar de lo bochornoso que me resulto explicarle el tema**

**Gracias por acompañarme a leer esta maravillosa historia. La maternidad es un tema serio y muy importante, creo que este es un medio bastante interesante y gustoso de tratar por encimita esta situación que aún sigue presentándose constantemente en la vida diaria de muchos jóvenes.**


	17. De vuelta a la escuela

**N/A: Ultimo capitulo de la Traduccion de On the FlipSide By SKRowling. gracias por acompañarme hasta este punto.  
**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva estan en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

De vuelta a la escuela

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West**: WTF ¡¿VEGA?!

**Estado de ánimo**: Nauseabunda.

**Tori Vega**: No... nonononono. Jade por favor no.

**Beck Oliver**: Tori no puedes mantenerte en tus pantalones.

**Jade West**: ¡Cállate!

**Tori Vega**: ¡CÁLLATE!

**André Harris**: Tori... no...

* * *

Me paseé fuera del baño mientras Jade tomaba esa prueba de embarazo. ¿En qué estábamos pensando? Tuvimos una hija prematura a los diecisiete años. No necesitamos esto ahora. Oí un grito que venía del baño y la puerta se abrió. Ella no dijo una palabra; ella prácticamente me arrasó y me montó a horcajadas y me besó mientras caía de espaldas a la cama. — ¿Así que es negativo?

—Tomé tres solo para asegurarme— dijo. —Debo tener una intoxicación.

Le sonreí a mi exaltada esposa. Hoy fue un buen día; Íbamos a ver si nuestra pequeña de tres meses de edad podría finalmente volver a casa. Jade se inclinó y me besó, deteniéndose en mis labios mientras sus manos vagaban más abajo. —_Ay amor_, acabamos de salir de un susto.

—Tenemos condones, tengo un DIU, estamos cubiertas. —dijo de nuevo mientras se quitaba la camisa. ¿Quién era yo para decir que no a eso? Tal vez sea la latina en mí.

No hace falta decir que llegamos tarde a la escuela. Me refiero al tercer período de retraso. Justo a tiempo para llegar a la clase de Sikowitz. Dios mío, esto podría haber pasado mucho este año. Jade me lleva a la distracción. —Tor... —dijo Jade y le presté atención, no me había dado cuenta de que había divagado en propios pensamientos.

— ¿Qué?

—TÚ, tienes que elegir una pareja para nuestro proyecto sénior para esta clase. —dijo haciendo énfasis en el "tú". Se suponía que iba a escogerla. Sé que debía, pero vacilé y ella se estaba enojando.

—Seré tu compañera Ja... —comenzó SinJin pero fue interrumpido rápidamente.

— ¡NO! —Mi iracunda esposa le dijo al muchacho y se volvió hacia mí.

—Jade, ¿te gustaría ser mi compañera? —Dije como si le propusiera matrimonio.

Ella sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante para reclamar mis labios. —Jade, besa a tu novia en tu propio tiempo— Sikowitz declaró.

—Nos diste un período libre, este es mi propio tiempo. —Jade replicó.

—Oh… ¡Touché! —Sikowitz respondió y recorrió la habitación bebiendo su coco. No sabía que era un período libre y miré a Jade que estaba mirando su teléfono.

Ella sonrió enormemente, una de las sonrisas más hermosas que jamás había visto en su cara y me pasó el teléfono. Sonreí. El texto leído: DE ALTA

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega-West**: ¡Por fin está aquí! ¿Ahora que hago?

**Estado de ánimo**: despistada.

**Jade West-Vega**: Nena, duerme... Lo que sigue es que tú y yo no dormimos.

**André Harris**: Hey, el tío André vendrá

**Cat Valentine**: Yay

**Beck Oliver**: Felicidades chicas.

**Robbie Shappiro**: Mastle tov.

* * *

Al día siguiente. Me senté en la mecedora en la habitación de Cadence mientras Jade dormía. Le tarareé una canción mientras sus ojos buscaban mi cara. A ella le gustaba cuando cantaba y solo me miraba con curiosidad mientras lo hacía. —Tu mamá canta muy bonito también. —Le susurré.

— ¿Cuál es su segundo nombre, Tori? —Jade dijo desde la puerta contigua con su voz adormilada aun.

—No lo sé... Eso era todo tuyo— Le dije y le sonreí a mi bebé.

—Quería algo, pero ahora que veo sus ojos... pero no quiero renunciar al nombre que elegí. —divagó.

Me puse de pie y la besé suavemente dándole a Cadence. — ¿Cuál es el nombre?

—Me gustó Zofía, con una" Z "es única, ¿verdad? Significa sabiduría. —Ella dijo y miré a Cadence esperando el otro nombre. "La otra es Sky. Por sus ojos...

La miré, "tus ojos". Levanté mis cejas profundamente pensando y miré al bebé. "La cadencia Zofía Sky Vega... Me parece bien.

Jade sonrió, —Sí... eso suena genial. — Justo entonces tocaron el timbre. Las abuelas estaban en la puerta. Mami tomó a la niña de los brazos de Jade y nos dijo que deberíamos ir a tomar una siesta. Joanne había traído algo de comida para nosotras.

—Será mejor que descansen este fin de semana, —nos dijo Joanne a Jade y a mí. —Estamos aquí para ayudarles, pero pronto estarán solas.

Jade y yo vimos el torbellino que eran las abuelas. Joanne nos dio la vuelta y nos envió a nuestra habitación. Jade y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. —Supongo que es hora de la siesta.

—Ya me dejaste dormir la siesta... No tengo sueño. —Jade dijo con una sonrisa seductora mientras cerraba la puerta de la niñera a la habitación de Cadence y caminaba hacia nuestra cama, poniéndose el camisón sobre su cabeza. —Podría pensar en hacer cosas más divertidas.

Una lenta sonrisa vino a mis labios y cerré la puerta de nuestra habitación principal. Me quité los vaqueros y me quité la camisa cuando Jade tiró algunas almohadas en la parte inferior de la puerta para amortiguar nuestros sonidos. ܻ—Oh sí, soy un juego.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West-Vega**: Tengo todo lo que puedo desear. Bienvenida al mundo Cadence Zofía Sky Vega.

**Estado de ánimo**: satisfecha.

* * *

**N/A: Capitulo algo corto para ser el final, pero en esencia, es todo! **

**llegamos al final de una maravillosa historia, bastante sencilla y muy bonita, enamora desde el inicio. Bienvenida a la vida pequeña Cadence Zofía, es muy lindo el nombre. En unos días iniciare con la secuela, les va a encantar, lo sé. Aunque no estoy segura de si antes hacer la versión Original… pues las secuelas de ambas se relacionan… Asi que... diganme que desean leer primero n_n  
**

**Díganme que opinan. Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí y nos vemos mañana para Silent Night :D **


End file.
